


The Dragon King

by Samardeep745



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: BAMF Jon Snow, Dragonlord Daenerys Targaryen, Dragonlord Jon Snow, Dragonlord Rhaenys Targaryen, F/F, F/M, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Jon Snow, M/M, Queen Ashara Dayne, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Queen Rhaenys Targaryen, R Plus L Equals J, Valyria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 70,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samardeep745/pseuds/Samardeep745
Summary: Brynden had done everything in his power to safeguard House Targaryen’s interest all his life. Seeing His family Killed, Raped and Exiled caused him unimaginable grief and the last straw was seeing the last scion of their house treated like dirt due to stain of Bastardy made him snap. He knew he had to intervene now or the Promised One will never realise his destiny. Ned Stark will not help the boy but he would, damn the consequences.What if Jon Snow is told the truth at the age of 7 and helped by Bloodraven and Howland Reed to become the King he was always meant to be.
Relationships: Arthur Dayne & Jon Snow, Ashara Dayne/Jon Snow, Brynden "Bloodraven" Rivers & Jon Snow, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister
Comments: 470
Kudos: 453
Collections: ASOIAF Jon x Dany, Jon has Dragons





	1. The Right Thing

_**Greywater Watch 290 AC** _

_**Howland Reed** _

All his life, he had tried to do right thing. He had been true to his wife, faithful to his Gods, true to his liege. Yet he had failed his friend, he had let her son grow as a bastard. His friend’s son growing up as a bastard let alone the king of Westeros. 

He had only questioned himself once, Was it the right thing to do ?. The last time he had done so was when he had relented to let his friend’s son to grow as a bastard. He still wasn’t sure he had done the right thing. He was relaxing in the serenity of the Gods Wood when he heard the voice. He didn’t know that this day would change his whole life.

“ Hello, Howland Reed ” The ominous voice said

“ Who are you? Show yourself. ” He asked as his voice rang out

“ I can’t. ” the voice said

“ What do you mean you can’t? ” Howland asked

“ I can’t because I am not here. I am a servant of the Old Gods just like yourself. ” The voice said

“ You must have a name. ” Howland asked

“ I am the three eyed Raven but the realm knew me as BloodRaven. ” bloodraven said

Howland was amazed and frightened at the same time, Bloodraven was know to have been lost beyond the wall. 

“ You are talking from beyond the wall? ” Howland said this more as a statement than a question 

“ Yes, I need your help. ” Bloodraven said

“ What can I do that you can’t ” Howland said

“ You can tell the King his true identity and perform a ritual so that he can hear and see me. ” Bloodraven said

“ I can’t, I vowed not to tell anyone about him to my liege lord. ” Howland said panicked

“ Tell me are your vows more important than the realm itself or the boy’s suffering. Make no mistake for he’s suffering, no matter what Stark tells you. ” Bloodraven said

“ But why would Lord Stark lie to me, the boy is his nephew. ” Howland asked confused

“ He is also Rhaegar’s Son and the King. If you don’t believe me put your hand on the weirwood tree and I will show. ” Bloodraven said and Howland complied 

_As soon as he put his hand on the tree he was transported to the mind of a raven flying over WinterFell. He saw his Friend’s son being slapped by Lady Stark.  
_

_“ Bastards are not supposed to be better than the trueborns. Next time you beat Robb in sparring I will not let you have Dinner for 3 Moons instead of 1 moon like the last time.” Lady Stark said and Howland was horrified_

_He saw Jon run to the Gods wood with tears in his eyes.  
_

_“ Why does Lady Stark treat me like this, I have never done anything wrong. I always follow the rules. ” Jon sobbed and muttered_

_“ If my Mother was alive, she would have protected me. ” Jon added_

_“ Is it so wrong to be a bastard. I didn’t choose to be born. Why does everyone treat me so? ” Jon said_

_“ Even Sansa avoids me now, soon Robb will do that too. ” Jon said and continued sobbing_

_“ Why am i even telling you? You never do anything. Well I suppose you at least listen to me and never treat me badly just cause I am a Bastard ” Jon said_

He was back in the Gods wood at Greywater Watch and now he knew that he had made a mistake in handing her babe to Lord Stark. He will do whatever it takes to help the boy.

“ Alright, tell me what to do. ” Howland said

“ I knew you would see reason. ” Bloodraven said

“ You will travel to Winterfell and request that Jon foster’s at greywater Watch. Lord Stark will decline but you will compel him to see reason that the boy is suffering here. If he still not complies threaten him, that you will tell everyone about him. ” Bloodraven added

“ Buy all the books there are in Castle Black and at the Nightfort for Jon to study. Don’t worry about the costs. Rhaegar left him more than enough Gold. Ask Arthur to come back from Myr to train Jon. ” Bloodraven added 

“ Why the books at castle black and Nightfort, I have a perfectly good Library. ” Howland asked

“ There are books on Valyrian magic and rituals the children used to perform. Jon needs to learn them to fulfill his destiny. ” Bloodraven said and he nodded to himself

“ When should I tell him about his true parentage? ”howland asked

“ As soon he settles at greywater watch, take the chest that contains the proof of his parentage and three Dargon eggs from behind Lyanna’s crypt. It is vital you do so. Jon will hatch Dragons. ” Bloodraven said

“ Okay, I will send my most trusted men to the lord Commander of the Night’s watch and Myr. I will depart tomorrow morning for Winterfell. ” Howland said 

“ Start the preparations and I will talk to you next in the winterfell Gods wood and once again thank you for doing this for my family. ” Blood Raven said

He got up from his trance and walked back to the keep. He asked his steward to bring Jared and Jayden Fell. 

Jayden arrived shortly and he asked him to enter the solar. 

“ You called me, my lord? ” Jayden asked

“ Yes, I have an important task for you. I trust you more than anyone to complete it.” Howland said

“ You honour me, my lord. ” Jayden said beamingly

“ Yes and it is well placed. ” Howland said

“ What is it that I have to do ? ” Jayden asked

“ I will give you 500 Gold dragons and you are to go to the wall and persuade the Lord Commander to sell all the books in the Nightfort and Castle Black to me.” Howland Said 

“ How many men should I take with me? ” Jayden asked and that what he admired about Jayden, he didn’t snoop around and only focused on completing the task. 

“ Take 30, there will be a lot of Books and if the Lord commander asks for more than 500 Gold Dragons, then the rest will be paid in terms of food for 3 moons. But no more than that. ” Howland said 

“ It shall be done. ” Jayden said and he nodded 

Jared came next, he asked him to seat himself and help himself to ale. 

“ What can I do for you, My Lord? ” Jared asked

“ I need you to go to Myr, avoid spies and go to the Red temple there, ask for daeron and give him this letter. ” Howland said

“ Okay, my lord. ” Jared said 

Next, he went to inform his wife about his impending visit to winterfell and his decision to foster Lyanna’s son here. 

“ Jyana, I will be going to winterfell on the morrow. ” Howland informed his wife

“ Why? You have never been out of graywater watch since your injury. ” Jyana asked confused

“ I am going to tell you everything when I come back. I will be bringing back Jon here for fostering. ” Howland said

“ Lord Stark agreed? ” Jyana asked

“ No, he didn’t but this time he won’t have a choice. ” Howland said resolutely 

“ Fine, but when will you be back? ” Jyana asked 

“ In 2 moons maximum. ” Howland said

He made love to his wife in the night, for he will be gone a long time. The next morning he woke up and started his journey to Winterfell. 


	2. Resolve

_**Winterfell** _

_**Ned Stark** _

He entered his solar after sending the outriders. He looked around and first made the fire in the hearth. He sat on his chair behind the desk and thought about When he first received the scroll. He could not believe it but it was true. Howland was coming to Winterfell. What could make him travel to Winterfell. He never left Greywater Watch.

Howland’s injury didn’t not allow him to travel. So, him coming to Winterfell must be important. As he was thinking about the matter, there was a knock and he bid the person to enter.

“ Lord Stark, the party is visible.” Jory said 

“ Assemble the household in the courtyard. ” Ned said

They all arrived in the courtyard. He stood first along with his wife, Robb, and Sansa. Jon like always was standing behind with the servants and the guards. He had informed everyone about Howland’s impending arrival but Jon was most excited of all. Jon knew that Howland was present when he brought him from Dorne. So, he naturally wanted to meet the man. 

Howland entered along with the outriders, thankfully he had brought a small party of 20 men. They must have wanted to travel fast. But Why?

Howland looked the same as he had 7 years ago. He dismounted from his horse and came towards them. His searching for someone or something. 

“ Lord Stark, thank you for having me here. ” Howland said

“ It was no problem, you are my friend Howland. ” Ned said and Howland gritted his teeth. No, maybe he was imagining. 

“ Lady ‘ _Stark’ ”_ Howland said scoffing 

“ Lord Robb, you are growing into a fine young man. ” Howland said pleasantly this time

“ I, thank you, Lord Reed. ” Robb said without stuttering 

“ You look like a proper ‘ _southern_ ’ Lady ” Howland said bitterly

“ Howland, lets go inside. It’s cold out here. We will talk in my solar once you have freshened up. The servants have prepared a room for you and run you a bath ” Ned said

“ Okay, Lord Stark.” Howland said stiffly

They all went inside and he went to his solar to wait for Howland. He arrived an hour later. 

“ Howland, how have you been ? ” Ned asked

“ I am fine, Lord Stark and once again, thank you for your hospitality. ” Howland said stiffly 

“ You are my friend and you are always welcome in winterfell. ” Ned iterated

“ Am I you friend? Truly? ” Howland asked bitingly

“ Yes, you are. ” Ned said 

“ Then why did you lie to me and said that her son was fine. ” Howland said raising his voice 

“ What are you talking about Jon is fine. You are misunderstanding. ” Ned said

“ Is he? Then why is he being denied supper at night for moons on your lady Wife’s order? ” Howland asked

“ What are you talking about? She won’t do such a thing. ” Ned said adamantly 

“ Oh yeah, ask your wife what did she do when Jon beat Robb at a spar. You will get your answer. Even the servants here treat him badly because of his perceived bastardy. ” Howland said

“ I am going to take Jon with me to Greywater Watch. He will foster there and he grow up with my children.” Howland said

“ No, you can’t. ” Ned said

“ This is not a debate. I will stay here for a week and then depart with Jon for Greywater Watch. ” Howland said

“ I won’t allow it. ” Ned said

“ You think I care about your opinion after you let him be treated like dirt? I will also be taking the chest which contains his parents belongings. ” Howland said getting up and left the room.

I don’t know what to do. First, I need to confirm with Vayon if there is any truth about Jon being send to bed without supper. 

Maybe, it’s best that Jon leaves with Howland. He will be safe at Greywater Watch but he needs to make sure Jon doesn’t contest for hi friend’s throne. He will not be able to choose. On One side, there is the brother I chose and on othe other my nephew.

**_Howland Reed_ **

He found Jon sitting beneath the weirwood tree in the Godswood. He was praying, so he best thought to wait. 

“ Hello, Lord Reed. If I caused you inconvenience, I am Terribly Sorry. I will leave straightaway. ” Jon said respectfully with a bow

“ No, Jon. You did nothing, I came here for you only. ”Howland said and he could see Jon’s shocked form

“ Why, I am a Bastard? ” Jon asked with furrowed brows

“ No, Jon. You are so much more. I promised your mother, I would take care of you.” Howland said and Jon’s head snapped at this

“ Do you know her? Can you take me to her? ” Jon rapidly started asking Questions

“ Yes, I knew your mother. She was my friend, I will tell you about her. ” Howland said with a smile

“ Thank you, thank you, thank you. ” Jon said triumphantly and it broke his heart. Everyone should know their mother or at least who they were.

“ I am going to foster you at Greywater Watch as well. ” Howland said and he could visibly se Jon’s confused face and he had to control himself not to laugh.

“ Why? ” Jon said

“ I promised your mother, I would take care of you. Nobody will look down upon you there and you will not even have to hold back in your studies and sparring. You can realise your full potential. ” Howland said and Jon’s eyes widened

“ But what about father? ” Jon asked

“ I have already asked him and I will tell you about your mother as well there. ” Howland said

“ Fine, but I will say my Good byes to my family first. ” Jon said with a bow and this time he couldn’t hold back and chuckled

“ No, Jon we’re not leaving right away. I am here for a Week. ” Howland said

“ Thank You, My Lord. I will be in your debt. ” Jon said and left the Godswood

He went near the Weirwood tree as instructed by Bloodraven. He sat on the rocks nearby. 

“ I think the boy has green dreams or Dragon Dreams. ” Bloodraven said

“ What would make you say that? ” Howland asked

“ He agreed too easily and he sometimes wakes up in the night with a gasp. ” Bloodraven said

“ Then, he could be a warg as well. ” Howland concluded 

“ Yes and I will help him to develop both his abilities. ” Bloodraven said

“ It’s a good thing isn’t it, my Jojen has them as well. ” Howland said

“ If you could see him like I do, you would be scared of him. ” Bloodraven said

“ Why? He is such a sweet boy? ” Howland said

“ His abilities are far stronger than mine ever were when I came to the wall, the only difference is that mine were developed and his are not. ” Bloodraven 

“ I don’t understand you came to the wall after being the hand for 24 years. ” Howland said

“ let me tell you in a way you’d understand, if my abilities represented a cat when I came to the wall , then his at 7 represent a lion. ” Bloodraven explained

“ Why? ” Howland asked

“ He is the first being that has the blood of Old Valyria and that of the Winter kings mixed with the blood of the children of the forest from the warg and marsh kings. His power resonates like a beacon. ” Bloodraven said

“ I don’t know what to say to that. ” Howland said

“ Your men have completely half their Journeys. ” Bloodraven informed.

“ Now, we will talk when you reach Greywater Watch with Jon and don’t forget the chest. ” Bloodraven said

_**Ned Stark** _

“ Jory, please send for Vayon. ” Ned said

“ Right away, Lord Stark. ” Jory said

After some time, he heard a knock and he bid them to enter. 

“ Lord Stark, what is that you want me to do? ” Vayon asked

“ Have a seat, I wish to talk you about Jon. ” Lord Stark said

“ What about him, Lord Stark? ” Vayon asked with a grunt

“ Did my lady wife order you to stop giving Jon supper at night? ” Lord Stark asked calmly

“ Yes, Lord Stark. ” Vayon said this like it was no big thing to send a 7 year old to bed without supper every night.

“ Did You follow through? ” Lord stark asked

“ Yes, I most certainly did Lord Stark ” Vayon said proudly 

“ you may go now and ask Jory to send for lady Stark. ” Lord Stark said and Vayon left

When Cat came, he asked her to take a seat. 

“ You denied Jon supper for Moons on whose Authority? ” Ned asked

“ Did the Bastard tell you this? I am telling you Ned these bastards are crafty and treacherous. He is trying to pit me against you. ” Cat said and he couldn’t believe it, she was not even denying it

“ Did you do it or Not? ” Ned asked angrily 

“ Yes, Ned. These bastards are not supposed to be better than trueborns. The bastard was trying to humiliate Robb, so I slapped him and punished him. ” Cat said and it was exactly like Howland said

“ You had no authority. ” Ned said and slammed his hands on the table

“ I am the Lady of this castle. I can and will punish the Bastard. ” Cat said deftly

“ You’re my wife and I am the lord. ” Ned said 

“ So, what he is just a bastard and I am the mother of your trueborn children” Cat said

“ Cat, you’re testing me now. Jon is going to foster at greywater Watch. ” Ned said and cat smiled

“ Good, he won’t be able to usurp Robb. ” Cat said

“ Cat he won’t usurp Robb, he loves his family. ” Ned said sighing

“ He is a bastard, he’s covetous by nature. ” Cat said

“ Remember Cat, what you did for he will, and the Gods will too. ” Ned said and his wife left

  
  


**_A Week Later_ **

**_Jon Snow_ **

He was happier than he had been in long time. He will finally know his mother. Father won’t tell me but Lord Howland will. 

I suppose I should feel guilty for being to leave Winterfell and his family. But his family knew about their mother’s so should he. 

His dreams were coming true, he had seen a small man helping a White wolf with Red eyes. Maybe his other dreams will come true as well. He didn’t understand most of them but he generally deciphered their meaning after the events had already occurred.

He didn’t like all the dreams, sometimes they were scary. But he liked meeting Dany. She didn’t treat him poorly unlike the others he knew. She was pretty as well but he had to keep her a secret or the bad men will find her and her brother. 

_He remembered meeting her for the first time well._

_He saw that he was not in his room and someone was other than him was there as well, waking up Surprised and frightened, he retreated immediately, but fell out of bed._

_"Who are you and why are you in my dreams?" Asked the girl._

_"I would like to ask you the same question," he replied. "I am Jon. What's your name?"_

_He saw her thinking, then answered "Dany."_

_"A beautiful name. Do you want to be my friend, Dany? "_

_She blushed and responded "I've never had a friend. Apart from my brother and Ser Willem."_

_"Neither have I but I have a brother, who is my friend." and held out his hand. She waited for a moment and when she touched his hand to hold him he felt something, like a connection._

_"Did you feel that ?" Jon asked._

_"Yes. What was that feeling ?"_

_"I don't know. It was almost like we were connected," but he saw her start to disappear._

_"Wait, don't go," Jon said starting to cry._

_"I'm sorry but I have to wake up. My brother calls me."_

_"I will see you again?"_

_"I don't know" and she disappeared._

_Jon woke up in his room and didn't know what had happened._

He didn’t see her the next day or the next week. So, he thought maybe it was his imagination but then half a moon later he saw her again and this time he told her about himself and the games he played with his brother as his sister was too young to play with them.

From then they would meet occasionally, he couldn’t control these dreams and thus their next meeting was filled with uncertainties. Her brother was nice but then he started hitting her, I wanted to save her but I am just a kid what can I even do about it and she had explicitly warned him not to tell anyone about her.

“ Jon, lord Stark has called you in his solar. ” Ser Rodrick said

“ Ok Ser, I will be along right away. ” Jon said respectfully 

He immediately left for his Father’s solar as he didn’t want to give father any reason to make him stay. He would know about his mother, one way or another. He reached Father’s Solar and was prompted inside. He found that lord Reed was present as well, he must have talked to father about the fostering.

“ Jon Have a seat. ” Father said and Lord Reed smiled kindly

“ Jon, Lord Reed has offered has offered to foster you. Would you like to go to Greywater Watch. ” Father asked 

“ Yes, father. Lord Reed asked me before talking to you. ” Jon replied politely

“ And do you want to live there with Lord Reed and his family? ” Father asked

“ Yes, father. I need to think about my future prospects as well, I don’t want to be simply known as the Bastard of Winterfell. ” Jon replied deftly

“ Lord Stark, I will take good care of Jon. He will not want for anything. ” Lord Reed said

“ Thank you, Lord Reed. ” Jon said 

“ You may go, Jon but I will most certainly miss you.” Father said

But I won’t miss Winterfell, the disdain people show me or Lady Stark’s punishments. I will go on my own adventure and will make a name for myself.

**_Howland_ **

“ Before you say anything, I wanted to confess That I never intended for Jon to suffer. ” Ned said

“ Ned, That’s the problem you didn’t consider about Jon and don’t tell me this was to protect Jon. ” Howland said

“ I only wanted to protect Jon and let this act continue. ” Ned said

“ No, you didn’t do this to protect Jon and it was not a act for Jon. He was suffering in reality. ” Howland Said

“ You did this to protect that whoremonger. The north didn’t fight to name Robert King, but to avenge their liege and his son, for Lyanna. ” Howland said

“ I- I...... ” Ned tried to say something but howl and cut him off

“ Don’t give me this sob story. Tell me will you not fight for Robb’s birthright if the Boltons took the North? ” Howland said and Ned couldn’t reply to it, for what would he reply. So he pulled out a chest. 

“ These are Rhaegar and Lyanna’s belongings. Rhaegar left instructions on how to withdraw funds. You might require them for Jon’s upbringing. ” Ned said and howland nodded

“ Is that what I think it is? ” Howland asked flabbergasted 

“ Yes, The shield of the Kinght of the laughing tree. ” Ned said 

“ Rhaegar, also left Blackfyre and Jon and his siblings, three Dragon eggs. ” Ned added 

“ How, where, how” 

“I don’t know, all I know is that it was left in the tower with the box”

Howland couldn’t believe it, this was the sword of legends. Aegon the Conqueror wielded it to take over Westeros and Now Aegon, The sixth of his name will do the same. The papers will give legitimacy to Jon’s cause, The dragons will be the ultimate weapons, the shield will give Jon strength to persevere and the funds will help Jon a long way. Arthur will turn him into the best swordsman ever to wield Blackfyre. The books from the watch and blood raven will turn him into the most worthy king.

These could go a long way in helping Jon and our cause.

**_Jon Snow_ **

He said Goodbye to Robb and promised to visit regularly. The goodbye had turned emotional because he will leaving Robb for the first time in his life. 

His goodbye to Arya, the newborn Baby was not that emotional for he had only spent time with her once or twice. 

“ Bye, remember me will you” Jon said looking at the baby

“ I am leaving this Wolf figurine so that you may have something to remember me by. ” He added and left for the courtyard.

His belongings, meagre as they were, had already been packed in the carts. He hugged his father before saying good bye to him.

Lady Stark as always looked in disgust at him. But no matter what he had to face her because he won’t be able to leave without saying Goodbye to his little sister.

Lady Stark was clutching Sansa so tightly that he thought she might be chocking her. He braved himself and walked towards her. 

“ What do you want Boy? ” Lady Stark asked

“ I wanted to say Goodbye to my sister. ” Jon murmured

“ Stay away from her Bastard. ” Lady stark said and Sansa avoided him as he was the plague itself. He wanted to cry again but he turned and without saying anything he just mounted his horse and galloped towards the neck. 

He needs to become his own man, for the world is cruel and there is no space for weakness. The weak get crushed . He will become strong, he will study harder than ever and train like his life depended on it. 

He would win, no matter the cost, he said this to himself resolutely. 

_**Howland Reed** _

He should have comforted Jon but he knew that would be folly at that time. Let him ride alone for some time so that he could cool down. The retinue was rushing to the neck at a fast pace.

After an hour, he catches up to Jon. Instead of finding a sullen or a sad Jon, his expressions were very vastly different from the boy who had been hurt by that Trout. He was determined or resolute over something and this caused a shudder in his spine.

A Boy of 7 should be carefree and happy not resolute but Jon was not a normal boy was he, Jon came from the line of Winter Kings and Dragon Lords and they were always a cut different from others and Jon was both. 

He had to help Jon, maybe he should tell him something about Lyanna. 

“ Jon, would you like to know how I met your Mother? ” Howland said and immediately Jon’s face softened

“ More than anything, my Lord. ” Jon said 

“ I found myself bullied by three squires, none older than fifteen-years-old. I had already "grown to manhood", but the boys were all larger than me in size. My only offensive weapon, a three-pronged spear, was easily snatched away by my opponents. I was then thrown into the ground. My assailants repeatedly mocked me, shoved me, and kicked me. Help arrived in the person of your mother, She beat off my attackers with a tourney sword, scattering them away.

I was wounded and Your mother took me back to her tent. She cleaned my wounds and bound them with linen, then introduced me to her brothers.

“ That’s how I met your Mother at the tourney of Harrenhall. Three squires were bullying and your mother being a fierce lady used a sword and beat them to help me. She helped me get up and then told me that she would get justice for me. ” Howland Said

“ My mother knew how to use a sword? ” Jon asked with a wonder on his face

“ She was an expert Jon. She took me to the feast where we identified the three squires,One served a pitchfork knight ( House haigh )one served a porcupine (House Blount), and the last boy served a knight of two towers (House Blount).

During the first two days of the tournament, the porcupine knight, pitchfork knight, and the knight of the two towers each won a place among the champions, all in jousting. Late on the afternoon of the second day, a Mystery Knight "short of stature" appeared in the lists. His armor was made up of mismatched armor bits and pieces that appeared ill-fitting on him. His shield was blazoned with the image of "a white weirwood with a laughing red face". The mystery knight challenged and defeated all three of the previously mentioned knights, winning custody over their horses and armor. None of them were particularly popular, so the smallfolk cheered for the mysterious "Knight of the Laughing Tree". When the defeated trio sought to ransom back their former property, the knight declared his terms, that they ought to teach their rude squires honor. His voice sounded "booming" through his helm. The trio proceeded to chastise their squires sharply.

The mystery knight attracted unwanted attention. Robert Baratheon and Richard Lonmouth were determined to unmask him, while King Aerys was certain that the man was his enemy. The king was convinced that the tree on the mystery knight's shield was laughing at him. He decided that the mystery knight was Ser Jaime Lannister, who had returned to the tourney, defying Aerys's order to protect Queen Rhaella and Prince Viserys in King’s Landing. Aerys told his beliefs to every man who would listen, and furiously commanded his own knights to defeat the Knight of the Laughing Tree when the jousts resumed the next morning, to unmask and expose him.

However, by the next day, it was discovered that the knight had disappeared. The king became angered by this, certain that someone close to him had given warning to "this traitor who will not show his face."An angry Aerys sent his men, including Prince Rhaegar, to search for the vanished knight, but only his shield could be found, abandoned in a tree. ” Howland said

“ That Knight was my Mother? ” Jon’s face had an expression akin to worship

“ Yes, she was known as The Knight of the Laughing Tree and I will give you her shield when we reach Greywater Watch.”


	3. The Bastard Dies and The DragonWolf Rises

_**Greywater Watch 3 Moons later** _

_**Howland Reed** _

Today, Arthur was coming And they will tell Jon today.

The books from the Night’s watch had arrived a month ago. The lord Commander had settled for 500 Gold Dragons, he certainly didn’t give stock to them but the books were very valuable. There were tomes which could not be found even at the Citadel in castle black and the books from Nightfort are Priceless. 

Jon had started learning The Old Tongue and High Valyrian for most of the books that contained the rituals and Magical contents were in the respective Languages. The Boy was a natural, in a month he could speak both High Valyrian and The Old Tongue nearly Perfect. 

He had discussed this fact with Bloodraven as well, turns out Jon got the penchant for reading from his father, Rhaegar was reading so early that men said Queen Rhaella must have swallowed some books and a candle whilst he was in her womb. 

Bloodraven and he had decided that Since Jon has Green dreams or Dragon Dreams, Bloodraven will show him what truly occurred during the rebellion. They will support what he had been shown by showing the documents left by his parents as proof of his heritage. 

According to Bloodraven upon showing the Dragon eggs to Jon, they will call to him and he would know how to hatch them. Whilst he still didn’t believe bloodraven on this matter but it was hard to argue with a being that was more than 100 Name Days Old residing in a cave near the Lands Of Always Winter. 

**_Arthur Dayne_ **

He had been in Myr for 6 years after Howland Reed had promised that he will do everything in his power to help the young king. He had started visiting The Red Temple of R'hllor from his guard duty to a merchant because he had nothing to do. 

He won’t admit it to anyone but the priestesses scare his ass off. They knew who he was but they still did not tell anyone and did not want anything in return. 

One Day, when he arrived at the Temple he was escorted by the head priestess to a room where a crannogman was waiting for him. 

_“ Are you Daeron Sand? ” The crannog asked_

_“ Yes, what does Howland Reed want from me ? ” Arthur asked_

_“ My name is Jared, he gave me this letter for you and then you will give me further instructions upon reading the letter. ” Jared said and he had to commend Jared for the faith he shows in his liege.  
_

_He took the letter and opened it_

_Daeron,_

_The Boy, Jon Snow was suffering at Winterfell because of his perceived Bastardy. He was being sent to supper at moons on end if he was better than the heir at anything by the the trout and thus, I took him from there. He’s currently at Greywater Watch and requires someone to train him. I also have an unexpected benefactor, that will teach him to be the greatest. He will also serve as our Spy master ._

__Make haste._ _

__Howland Reed_ _

_Upon reading the letter he was mixed with the feelings of anger and happiness on an unequivocal state. At one hand, he’s going to meet and train their son and on their hand, he should have killed Stark. He didn’t take care of the king as he said he would.  
_

_“ Come with me, we are going to my lodging. ” Arthur said and Jared nodded_

_Just as he was about to cross the threshold, he was stopped by one of the Head priestess._

_“ Ser Arthur, one of was will be coming with you to guide the Young King. He needs to learn about the darkness as he will require the knowledge to fight the great other. ” Head Priestess said_

_“ Why will I take you? ” Arthur asked_

_“ Because he’s R'hllor’s Champion and needs someone to guide him other than the Crannogman and you. A priestess arrived from the Head Temple of Volantis. She is coming with you and will be bringing two fiery hand with her to train the Prince in our ways. ” Head Priestess said resolutely and left no space for an argument_

_“ Okay, where is she? ” Arthur asked agitated_

_“ I am here, Ser Arthur. ” A melodious voice said from behind him_

_“ Your Name? ” Arthur Inquired the beautiful woman_

_“ Melisandre, I come from the Head Temple of Volantis, I am sent to guide the Prince for his wars. ” Melisandre said_

_“ Fine, you and your guards can come. At least this ways he can learn more fighting techniques. ”Arthur said and they set off for White Harbour after gathering his sparse belongings.  
_

‘One More night and we will have a roof over our heads’ Arthur mused. They had been at the journey for nearly Three months. It will be his first visit to Lord Reed’s stronghold. Hell, it will be his first visit to Westeros in over 7 years. The crannog had been telling everything he could about the neck and assuming he was right, tomorrow they will be intercepted by the guides Lord Reed send to bring them.

He will train Aegon to be the best warrior there is. He will be better than Rhaegar, I won’t be able to live seeing their son die.

The priestess and the fiery hand are not bad people, they are just doing their duty but their devolution is unmatched. The two fiery hand are also good fighters. 

Arthur looked at the fire that was slowly dying. "Time to call it a night," he called out to his companions. He straightened his stiff limbs and slowly walked over to the small tent he had erected earlier when they had stopped to make camp. "See you all in the morning. I trust you will look after the fire?"

A small pause and then he continued encouragingly, "If we ride hard, we will meet up with our guide before noon and have plenty of time to navigate the swamps while it is still light. We will reach Greywater Watch before dark. Goodnight."

They all nodded and wished him a good night's sleep as well.

  
  


It was still well before dusk when the small party reached the castle.

  
Arthur's fellow travellers let out an almost simultaneous sigh of relief. They had been following the guide for a long time, traipsing through the swamps of the Neck in a single line all the while making sure to follow exactly in the footsteps of the crannogman that Lord Reed had sent out to meet up with them. They could finally relax and walk leisurely beside each other again.

Just as Jared described, Greywater Watch is a castle built upon a crannog, one of the man-made floating islands of the swamps, and it does not stay in the same place, making it impossible for ravens or enemies to find. According to Jared, there is no maester there, nor any knights or masters-at-arms.

They were greeted by Lord Reed and a seven year old boy that looked so much like Rhaegar. Even though he had the Stark colouring but his face was all Rhaegar.

“ Hello, Lord Reed. ” Arthur said

“ Hello, Ser Arthur. Who are your Companions? ” 

“ This is Melisandre, she is from Volantis. I will explain everything later. ” Arthur said and looked back to see Melisandre studying the king

“ Issi ao iā vokto melna hen R'hllor? ” The king asked in perfect High Valyrian ( _Are you a Red Priestess of R'hllor? )_

“ Kessa, iksan ” Melisandre answered with a suprised look (Yes, I am.) 

“Ao ȳdragon Valyrio Eglie? ” Melisandre asked ( You speak High Valyrian ? ) 

“ Nyke gūrēntan naejot ȳdragon Valyrio Eglie sīr bona nyke could pikībagon mirri uēpa tembyr. ” The king’s reply surprised him, must be some books to learn a whole language. ( _I learned to speak High Valyrian so that I could read some ancient books )_

 _“_ Skorkydoso gōntan ao gīmigon īlen iā vokto melna? _”_ Melisandre asked ( _How did you know I was a Red Priestess? )_

 _“_ Simple, se ruby tepagon ziry qrīdrughagon _”_ The king said ( _Simple, the Ruby gives it away. )_

 _“_ Iksan interested nūmāzma aōha Jaes. Kessa ao bodmagho nyke nūmāzma zirȳla, eman mirri theories regarding aōha religion hae sȳrī _”_ The king asked ( _I am interested about your God. Will you teach me about him, I have some theories regarding your religion as well. )_

 _“_ Kessa ” Melisandre said ( _yes )_

 _“_ Hey not everyone can speak High Valyrian, Jon ” Howland said admonishingly

“ Sorry, there is no one here to speak High Valyrian. ” The king said sheepishly 

“ I am Melisandre, A Red Priestess and these are two members of the Fiery Hand, they accompany me for my safety. ” Melisandre said

“ I will prepare rooms for you as well, My Lady. ” Howland said

“ I will be training you Jon. ” Arthur butted in

“ Really, thank you ” The king said humbly

“ Come, we will talk inside. ” Howland said

For an hour they exchanged pleasantries and did small the small talk. Now, they were going towards the Godswood to tell Jon the truth.

  
  


**_Godswood_ **

**_Greywater Watch_ **

**_Jon Snow_ **

He was finally going to learn about his mother, yet for the love of the gods he couldn’t understand why there must be so much secrecy. 

“ Jon, someone wants to talk to you. Don’t be afraid. ” Howland said and he nodded

“ Hello, Jon. ” A voice called out

“ W-who are you? How are you talking through the weirwood tree. ” Jon said as soon as he got his bearings back

“ I am the Three eyed Raven but I wore many names when I was quick, but even I had a mother, and the name she gave me at her breast was Brynden. ” Bloodraven said

“ What can I do for you? ” Jon asked collectively 

“ I am going to tell you your parentage. ” Bloodraven said

“ Why does that concern you? For all I know you could lie to me. ” Jon asked warily

“ Because I am your ancestor. ” Bloodraven said and Jon freaked out, this is not normal and did Bloodraven just say he is my ancestor. Jon took deep breathes to suppress his urge to run.

He thought maybe we could connect on the dreamscape and he could confirm if the person was really Bloodraven. He had already read about this section in the current book he was reading. Greenseers could use the weirwood trees to talk over distances and enter dreamscape if they were powerful enough. 

Blood is the key. In magic, everything came down to blood and the Godswood would certainly increase my power. He decided that he will try it. 

He took out his dagger, gave a cut on his palm and smeared the blood on the face. He could now feel the increase in magical presence around him. He sat down with his back to the Weirwood tree and pushed his mind into the Weirwood roots. All the while Bloodraven was warning him in the background not to do this until he has the proper training. 

He was suddenly blasted with so many memories but he knew he had to concentrate and find Bloodraven. Suddenly, he was in a cave and he could see Children of the forest around him. In front of him was an Old man covered in roots. He looked older than anyone could possibly me

“ Sometimes, you surprise with your abilities and I have seen so many things that not many things could surprise me. For a minute, I thought you would get lost in the memories of the world. Do you know what you did? ” Bloodraven asked

“ I accessed the Weirwood to find and confirm if you are my ancestor. ” Jon answered

“ You were accessing the memories of the world and your mind subconsciously warged into me so that you don’t get lost in the memories. ” Bloodraven said 

“ I-I didn’t know I could do that. That’s awesome. ” Jon exclaimed joyfully

“ Did you know what almost happened to my mind because you unleashed your whole power? ” Bloodraven asked calmly

“ I don’t know, I just concentrated and focused my mind. I thought I have to find you no matter the cost. ” Jon said 

“ You almost destroyed my mind, I had to use everything in my power to protect myself. An average mortal would have died. Your powers are too great. You need to learn how to properly use them. ” Bloodraven said admonishingly 

“ I guess I underestimated my power, I thought I am a bastard and that’s why I won’t have enough power to connect with you. That’s why I used my blood to enhance my magical abilities. I should not have done that but I didn’t want to take a risk. ” Jon said

“ I am sorry but can you properly train me ? So what almost happened to you won’t happen to someone else. ” Jon said 

“ I contacted you for that purpose only. I will now show you what happened during the rebellion and who are you truly. ” Bloodraven said and they both were at the Tower of Joy

“ This is the Tower of Joy, this is where you were born. ” Bloodraven said and Jon saw riders approaching the tower. 

They witness the confrontation between Ned Stark , Howland Reed and five of his bannermen against Ser Arthur Dayne ,Ser Oswell Whent, and Ser Gerold Hightower. the last members of the Kingsgaurd still loyal to the late Mad King. The fight ends with the deaths of all swordsmen save for Ned Stark and Howland Reed.

Ned then enters the Tower after hearing a woman's scream from inside. They later witness as Lyanna Stark dies while giving birth to Aegon Targaryen, sixth of his name. 

Howland later sees that Arthur was actually alive even after the wound. Howland healed him and said he will look after the babe as he was also his friend’s son.

“ No-No, take me back I want to see my mother. ” Jon said crying 

“ Please, I am begging you. ” Jon said on his knees with his eyes full of tears

“ Jon, the past is the past, you can either stay there and loose yourself or you can learn from it but you will never change it. The ink is already dry. Think about the future. ” Bloodraven said and Jon forced himself out of the Weirwood. He didn’t want to hear anything else about this.

He stumbled up and started walking towards where they were waiting for him.

“ Lord Stark was never going to tell me was he? ” Jon shouted and they were both looking down as if they had done something wrong 

“ It’s okay, it’s not your fault. I suppose I came out a bit strong. ” Jon said

“ It’s okay Jon, I know that this is a lot to process but your father was like a brother to me I loved him dearly and I promised him that I would protect you like you are my own. They both loved you dearly and I'm sure that if they were here alive and they would be the one giving you all this.” Arthur said pointing towards the chest.

The Knight of the laughing tree was my mother, Lyanna Stark, she-wolf of winterfell. The brother she took Lord Howland to meet were the Stark Brothers.

I felt confusion coiling tightly around my chest as I glared at the glyphs of old valyria I could see the images of dragons flying high in the sky with mighty cracking wings. Glimmering gold that was supposed to be flames spewing from their mouth as they bathed their enemies in those flames. 

I could feel my heart pick up with anticipation whatever is in this chest was meant for me a gift from my name day from my father and mother. Even though they were gone I could have a piece of them in this chest. My mind whirled and I didn’t know what to make of any of this but in the very depths of my heart I knew this was true. 

I felt my own hand reaching toward the chest as a burned as an overwhelming sensation flooded me. I looked over to Arthur but he didn't seem to sense that strange warmth that rolled off of the chest. A kind smile pulled at his handsome features filled with warmth. He nodded his head as he pulled his own hand away from the chest allowing me to finally grip it. 

My blood rushed in my ears as my tongue grew thick and heavy in my mouth almost awkward in my mouth like I had eaten a handful of dirt. My finger gripped tightly to the chest pulling it into my lap taking up most of the space and then some. 

“ We will give you space to read the letters and go through the contents of the chest. ” Lord Reed said with a smile

I opened the chest and took out the contents carefully, there was a sword here. He took the cloth off the scabbard and unsheathed the sword. The Sword was Blackfyre, A Valyrian steel sword left for me by my parents. 

I put the sword down carefully and rummaged through the things and found a letter with a Three Headed Dragon seal. My Parents wrote this..... he quickly opened the letter and started reading it.

_Dear Aegon,_

_We know it must be a shock to learn who you really are and if all goes to plan than you will find three Dragon eggs inside the chest...._

I looked in the chest and found them. The eggs looked like stone but when he picked the one in the centre, he could feel it’s warmth. They were alive. 

_“ Wake us ”  
_

_“ Hatch us ”_

_“ Bring us back into the world, father. ”_

_“ Fire and Blood is the key. ”_

He was shocked to hear the voices. He quickly kept the egg back and read the rest of the letter. 

_“ My sweet boy I wish that I would have been able to see you, to meet you but the gods of valyria called me home before I got the chance. I wish that I could leave you a great legacy one that you can be proud of. But you will have to spend your life fixing my mistakes. Nothing would even come close to fixing all of my bad decisions.”_

_I can only tell you that I love you and will for all eternity even when I passed on my mind and heart will always be with you. I know that you will be a great man and that Arthur will be a great friend and confidant for you as he was for me. He is strong and will die for you if he has to but let's not put him in that position.”_ A small smile cracked at my lips as the mention of Arthur, turning my attention back to the letter I took in a deep breath as I continued to read the letter. 

_There is part of me that wanted to be with you and your mother, I never wanted to leave but I knew that I had to fight Robert. I know that he wouldn't ever stop he would kill us all lost in his own rage. My cousin truly is mad just as mad as your grandfather sadly. I hope your uncle loves you but I am not so sure as he was the man who was forcing your mother to marry that stag. Even though he knew what kind of man he was. That’s why I set aside Five Million Gold Dragons for you. There will be more in the Targaryen vaults in the Iron Bank.  
_

_The Lords of Westeros are treacherous by nature, never trust any of them. They are two types of Lords_

_~ those that respond to flattery_

_~those that respond to numbers_

_That’s why a Targaryen can only depend on a Velaryon. Contact Lord Velaryon, when you are ready and set up a line of credit for him to start making your fleet. Then go to the east to my mother and my siblings._

_Remember a Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing._

_I adore you, my dragon prince.”_

_You are the last dragon and even if you fly your dragons to the east and never come back, never forget that I'm proud of you and will always love you. I must get back to the capitol.  
I will miss you sorely _

_goodbye Aegon_

Something rushed over me as if I was not in control. I felt like I could do anything, accomplish every goal as I gripped Blackfyre, cut my wound on the palm and smeared the blood all over the eggs and rushed over to the brazier.

In this state, I did not even notice that the cut was too deep and I was bleeding heavily. I put the eggs into the fire and at one time my hands were in the flames but I did not burn. 

I was slowly losing consciousness but I could see the fire changing it’s colour to that of the eggs and then I heard three cracks as darkness came over me.

**_Howland Reed_ **  
****

They had been waiting for some time when they heard these powerful shrieks. That sound like the walls of an animal, they were coming from the direction where Jon was supposed to go through the contents of the chest.

So, in order to see if he was safe and not attacked by some wild animal. They found Jon barely holding onto his consciousness and settled upon him were 3 animals, the world had not seen in 150 years. The dragons were back!!! Bloodraven was right, as he always has been.

Jon’s condition was getting worse and they had to do something or the dragons will rampage throughout the Kingdom. 

He wanted to get near Jon but the Dragon’s were still judging if he was a friend or foe. If this is a gaze they gave when they were Judging what type of gaze is it when they judge foe. 

“ We don’t won’t to hurt your Father. Please let us help him or he will die. ” Arthur said

It seems the dragons were intelligent beings, they understood what Arthur said as they got off of Jon but still remained at his side to oversee everything and to make sure they don’t harm Jon.

Suddenly, the Red priestess entered and on seeing Jon on the ground. She got angry.

“ What did you do to my Prince? ” She said and her voice was high Pitched

“ Nothing, my Lady. He hatched the dragons and he lost too much blood. ” Arthur said

“ Fire. He Needs the fire, it will heal him. He has already woken dragons from stone, he is my God’s Champion. ” Melisandre said suddenly and they were too afraid to do anything but comply. They held Jon up and put his hand into the Brazier, I had half expected to smell burning flesh and Jon’s screams but nothing of that sort happened. Jon’s wound was getting smaller and smaller and finally it closed. Jon had underestimated Valyrian Steel and cut himself deeper than required. 

They laid Jon on the ground again, his eyes were fluttering and then he opened them. He frantically searched for something. Then his gaze settled on the dragons and he calmed somewhat. 

He squatted to hold the dragons and then He got up. We were looking on in wonder. 

“ I don’t want to be king yet as I haven’t earned it. So don’t ‘ Your grace ’ me.

I wanted to study and train to make a name for myself at first because I was a Bastard but then I get to know That I already have a name. 

I come from the line of Winter Kings and Dragon Lords, I need to make my ancestors’ proud of me. I will train and study like no other Targaryen or Stark king of old. I will forge myself into a weapon of war and destruction, by the time I am done with this world, They will know me as Death’s herald.

I will build an Empire that spans from Qarth to Lannisport, from The thousand Islands to Dorne, From Lands Of Always Winter to Asshai. I am going forge an empire the Valyrian Freehold will be jealous of. The New Age of Conquest Begins in 10 Years. ” Jon said

They all fell to their Knees as the Red Comet appeared just as the King said his speech. These words were not heard ever before, Even the Aegon the Conqueror did not dream to hold this much land but the hard and determined expression on Jon’s face said that he meant each and every word he said. 

“ These are the beings that will forge my Dynasty” Jon said as he held the dragons 

“ Morghon ” Jon said as he pointed towards the pure white Dragon whose eyes were blood Red

“ Ancalagon ” Jon said as he pointed to the Midnight black Dragon whose were Sea blue

“ Godiva ” Jon said as he point to the amethyst dragon whose eyes were yellow. 


	4. Red Comet

_**Greywater Watch** _

_**Jon Snow** _

He needed to learn everything he could about dragons. The tomes on dragon lore would help. There were many of them in the books from Nights Watch, he should start reading them. My dragons are not normal, they have 4 legs each.

“ Ser Arthur, has there every been a dragon with 4 legs? ” Jon asked

“ Not that I know of, Your grace. ” Arthur said

“ My dragons are different from the Targaryen Dragons of Old, they have 4 Legs and our able to fly short distances when it should not have been possible. The dragons are not supposed to fly for 2-3 months. ” Jon said

“ Maybe you should ask the Red Priestess on such matters. ” Arthur said

“ Hmmm. ” Jon said as he wasn’t to sure what her motive was as everyone does something for a reason. Humans are rational beings thus take decisions after due consideration of matters.

He will have to confront the Red Priestess some other time as the Dragons have started to sing, they are hungry. They eat charred meat, I will have to send someone to get me some meat. 

I also need to get the books on Dragon Lore in his chambers. Maybe he should ask Lord Reed to make a separate chamber for him on the secluded side of the keep where he could keep all the books from the Nights Watch. Yes, I think that’s best, I won’t even have to get the books from a different section of the keep.

He will also have to divide his time systematically, Ser Arthur will help me develop my duelling abilities, the Books from the Nights watch will help me in ruling, geography, languages, and provide me with knowledge of battles. I also need to apologise to Bloodraven, I will require him to teach me to govern a realm. He was hand for 24 Years and there was no one better than Bloodraven for solving crisis. I can also use him to spy on people. 

I don’t think anyone will support me unless I have some semblance of power, I may have hatched dragons but they are small and can be killed. Thus, I need to have men loyal to me before approaching the Lords of Westeros. I will make the greatest Army the world has ever seen. 

But how do I go about it. Father left me gold, I could hire sell swords but they are not loyal, I need an Army that will be loyal only to me. I have some time before thinking about the army, first I have to establish contact with Lord Velaryon and the Iron Bank. I will also require gold, humongous amounts of it to support my rule. I need to accumulate wealth as well. 

There are lot of things I need to do but first and the foremost is to feed the Dragons. 

“ Ser Arthur, can you send someone to Fetch Meat and a lot of it. ” Jon said and Ser Arthur nodded

He came inside his room and waited for some time, when Arthur knocked. He bid him to enter and took the plate of Meat from his hands. 

He went to the bed where the Dragons were eyeing the plate of meat hungrily. He took the plate of meat towards the table and they all climbed on it. 

“ Dracarys ” Jon said to three of them. At first, they looked at him as if he was making fun of their inability to spew flames at the moment but then he said it again, this time they tried to release the flames but only puffs of smoke came out. Then again looked at him but asked them to try one more time, this time small flames came out of their mouth and Jon got really happy seeing the dragons burn their meat on their own. 

He let them continue snapping at each other and eating. 

“ Ser Arthur, I want you to train me into greatest swordsmen ever. Ser, I wanted to ask how to establish communication with the Velaryons. We also need to set up a line of credit of 750,000 Gold dragons from my account at the Iron back for Lord Velaryon to start building our War fleet. We will need a minimum of 500 Ships . ” Jon said

“ Well we can’t use ravens, they can be intercepted. The best we can do is send Letters to him. ” Arthur said not sure

“ I think we should use the connections of the followers of R'hllor to establish connection with Essos. We can call him to a city where someone can meet him and from there we can start our war preparations. ” Jon said and Arthur was baffled that a 7 year old is proposing the idea.

“ That could work, your grace. ” Arthur said 

“ What have I told you Arthur, don’t call me a king till I get 16. Until then, think of me as your disciple. ” Jon said And Arthur nodded

“ I also don’t want you to go easy on me because my enemies will not do the same. Make me go through the most Vigorous training ever so that I can become the greatest warrior ever. I promise in exchange that I will try to complete the training everyday. ” Jon said 

“ Your parents will be proud of you Jon ” Arthur said

“ Send Melisandre to me ” Jon said and Arthur left to comply with my orders

**_Melisandre_ **

The prince has already woken dragons from stone, he is healed by fire as well. There is no doubt now that Jon snow or Aegon Targaryen is R'hllor’s Champion. He is Azor Ahai. these Crannogman are also different from other Men, they don’t treat me with disrespect but are wary. I suppose it’s only natural as for them I am a Priestess of a foreign religion. 

She needed to talk to The Prince, to guide him to his true destiny. He will fight the Great Other and rid the world of its Darkness but I suppose he need to unite the people first to fight the threat so she will help him. 

“ My Lady, The King has requested your presence in his Chambers. ” Her guard said

“ I will be there shortly. ” She said

At last , she will talk to the prince properly without any pretence. She went towards the Prince’s Chanmbers and found chirps coming from the chambers. 

Ser Arthur bid her enter after asking the Prince. She saw the Prince sitting near the dragons, playing with them. The prince is pretty as a boy, he will be very handsome as a man. 

“ What can I do for you, My Prince?” Mel asked

“ Have a seat, my Lady.” The prince said and she sat near the Prince 

“ I am told that you were the one that gave the idea of using fire to heal me. ” She nodded

“ How did you know it would work?” He asked

“ You had already hatched the dragons, my Prince. What else do I need to see that you are the Promised Prince.” Mel said

“ I am asking how did you know it will heal me? ” Jon asked

“ It is written in a scripture in our head temple that the first Azor Ahai got healed by fire when he was mortally wounded and I could think of nothing else. ” Mel said truthfully

“ I, thank you for your quick thinking. I need people like you to guide me but I won’t have you burning people as sacrifices. If you can promise me that you won’t indulge in such practices then you can stay or else you may leave. ” Jon said strictly 

“ My Prince, R'hllor requires Sacrifices. ” Mel defended

“ R’hllor has never asked for a sacrifice, it is the Priests that do this to increase their own power. Or tell me has R'hllor ever shown in your visions to burn someone? ” Jon asked and for the first time she doubted herself . It was true, R'hllor has never asked to burn anyone and by burning someone only their power increase not R'hllor’s. 

“ No, My Prince. ” Mel said softly

“ Now, do you see your folly. Our Actions are our own ” Jon said

“ Yes, My Prince. From now on I will abstain from burning anyone. ” Mel said 

“ I called you for your help. ” The Prince said

“ Me and my men are yours to Command, My Prince.” Mel said with a bow

“ I need to contact Lord Velaryon and the Iron Bank. I need someone to meet with them. Since, they trade with the free cities and Faith of R'hllor is a prominent Religion there, they can help me by arranging a meeting. ” Jon said

“ It will be done my Prince. I will send one of my Guard to Volantis and Convey your wishes to the Head Priestess, Kinvara. ” Mel said

“ Arthur will travel with your man so that he can arrange the funds from the Iron Bank and Tell Lord Velaryon , the truth. I want Lord Velaryon to start making the war fleet for my conquest. That’s why I will be setting up a line of credit of 750,000 Gold Dragons. I want at least 500 War Galleys ready in 10 years. ” Jon said

“ But my Prince wouldn’t the usurper’s spymaster take note of the involvement of Lord Velaryon with the Red Priests? ” Mel asked

“ He most certainly will and the trail will lead him to Volantis not the North. My training and The dragon’s safety is paramount for my success. ” Jon said

“ Won’t the North notice the Dragons when they are bigger? ” Mel asked

“ The north is bigger than the rest of the 6 Kingdoms combined and is sparsely populated. They Dragon can hunt freely in the wolf’s wood or the sunset sea. ” Jon said

“ so what will be my role in your Training? ” Mel asked

“ I will read the books on Essos, it’s cultures, languages, militaries, and the people but the books can tell me only from the Maester's perspective. I need you to teach about Essos, R'hllor, and what is required of me as the promised Prince in detail. I need to know the land before I conquer it. My armies will come from the east. ” Jon said

“ But won’t your lords help you? ” Mel asked

“ These lords are treacherous by nature and I need to have some semblance of power before contacting with the lords so that I don’t depend on them. Power for the Lords in Westeros reside in armies. ” Jon said

“ My Guards can also help you by teaching the fighting Techniques of the Fiery hand in addition to Ser Arthur’s training. ” Mel said

“ There is one more thing I wanted to ask you, my lady. ” Jon said

“ yes, my prince? ” Mel asked

“ My dragons, they have four legs and are already able to fly short distances and spew flames. Do you know why that is ? ”

“ I am sorry, my Prince. I know nothing about it. The dragons before only had 2 legs and were not able to fly before 2-3 months. ” Mel said

“ Thank you, My Lady. ” Jon said and she left

I will teach the prince everything I have known about Essos in my entire lifetime. His dragons are also different, more powerful. I will help him anyway I can. For he is my Prince, now and always.

**_Winterfell_ **

**_Ned Stark_ **

It has been since 3 moons , Since Jon left with Tears in his eyes. I hope he is alright, it feels like I have failed Lya. I have not received a single Missive since he has been gone. 

What could I have done? I had keep up with the charade to keep up appearances. 

He was going to the Godswood but he kept hearing gasps so he looked around and saw that people were pointing upwards. He couldn’t understand why they were acting so bizarrely until he looked up a Red Comet In the sky that looked like a tail. 

It had never been seen before. 

“ Oh no ” Luwin exclaimed

“ What happened, Luwin? ” Ned asked

“ They’re back.... Dragon’s are back ” Luwin said

“ How can you say that by looking at a comet? ” Ned asked

“ There was a book in Winterfell, I had read before Jon took it to Greywater Watch. The Comet is a sign that someone has hatched them. ” Luwin said

He could just nod upon hearing this, there were Dragon eggs in the chest I gave to Howland but they had turned to stone. Maybe he should ask Luwin for this......

“ Maester Luwin, can I non-Targaryen sense if the dragon eggs are alive or not ? ” Ned asked hoping the answer would be yes

“ No, only someone of distinguished Valyrian blood can sense that. ” luwin said the answer he was afraid of. Maybe someone else has hatched the dragons after all Jon is only a half blooded Targaryen.

I should go to the Godswood. I will find some semblance of peace of there at least. He walked through the gate of Godswood, the presence of his Gods is stronger today.

Is it because of the Dragons? Maybe hatching them has caused the Magic to return in the world. Somehow I feel overwhelmed being here as if the Godswood is rejecting me but why is it because I am not a good ruler? Or I chose my friend over my family? 

He told cat mind whatever she says to Jon, because he will remember. Ever since, Howland said that if Robb’s birthright was taken away would I not fight for him. It’s eating me from the inside ever since he said those words. 

Has Jon hatched dragons? Does he know about his Parentage? Is he going to fight Robert? No, he won’t fight Robert, I will make sure of it. 

**_Greywater Watch_ **

**_Howland Reed_ **

The dragons are back into the world or should I say Jon brought them back. Jon is only Seven, he should have to bear this burden, the legacy of restoring House Targaryen and Jon has promised to take it to never seen before heights.

He also noted that Jon got healed through fire. I mean how is that even possible? I mean even Targaryens were only fire resistant to some extent but Jon was healed because of it. Maybe Bloodraven knows about this phenomenon. 

The Red comet is also related to Jon somehow because as soon as Jon finished his Speech, the comet had appeared in the Sky. The Godswood also seems to have benefited to some extent, there is magic all over the Godswood. It’s as if the hatching or whatever Jon did with Bloodraven has caused the increase in magic.

I should go meet Jon and ask what is the plan now? 

“ Is he inside? ” Howland asked Arthur and he nodded and bid him to enter

“ Ah, Lord Reed I was just going to call you and Arthur inside. ” Jon said and walked to call Arthur in as well

“ Jon what is the plan? Do we contact loyal Lords who fought for House Targaryen? ” Howland asked

“ Not now, we will contact only Lord Velaryon for are ties go beyond. ” Jon said

“ How do we go about that? I mean Lord Stark will be taking note of mine and your movements. The spymaster for The Usurper will also note if Lord Velaryon comes here. ” Howland said and Arthur nodded

“ Me and You can never be directly involved until we are ready for war, Arthur will go to one of the free cities with one of Melisandre’s guard. The faith of R'hllor is prominent in the free cities and we are going to take advantage of that. Followers of R'hllor will be used to contact Lord Velaryon and make a network for information and trade. Lord Velaryon will either come himself or send someone he trusts fully to meet with Arthur, there certain truths will be told to him but nothing about my location. We are also going to set up a line of credit for Lord Velaryon to start making our War galleys. The funding will consist of 750,000 Gold Dragons, which will be used to make at least 500 War galleys. ” Jon said 

“ Where will get this much Gold? ” Arthur said

“ Father left a war fund of 5 Million Gold Dragons for me in case things go awry. ” Jon said, I mean I knew Jon’s parents left some money for him but this is a lot

“ We can hire many sell swords using the gold. ” Arthur said

“ Ser, what is a sell sword loyal to? ” Jon asked

“ Gold, which you will be paying. ” Arthur said

“ Yes, what if someone offers more than I can ? And I will also need gold for the realm to function. He amount of land I want to conquer is going to require a lot of Gold for even its daily functioning. ” Jon asked

“ They will turn on you. ” Howland said and he was baffled that Jon was even thinking of so far

“ Yes, that is why I need men loyal to me. This is where Essos comes in. My armies of conquest will come from the East. ” Jon said

“ Why not contact the lords when the dragons are large enough? ” Arthur asked

“ Lords of Westeros are treacherous by nature. They will want to curry favour and will betray me if they get a better offer. Never again will House Targaryen depend on their vassals to provide an army. I am going to build a standing army greater than any of our Vassals. ” Jon said and there was certain amount of sense in it

“ House Targaryen will be supreme, that’s why I am going to need more dragons and wealth. I know where I can get both of them from. I saw glimpses of it when I was unconscious. I saw more but I will tell you of it sometime later. ” Jon said

“ But how will you get loyal men from the east? ” Arthur asked

“ Melisandre is going to tell me everything she knows about the land of Essos and I will also read everything about it.” Jon said But I could tell he was hiding something

“ But there is another reason? ” Howland said and Jon sighed and nodded

“ Melisandre, Bloodraven, father, and the books all say that I am the promised Prince. That I am song of Ice and Fire, the union of the Most powerful bloodlines to ever exist. I fulfill all the conditions of the Prophecy, I don’t know if it’s true but followers of R'hllor certainly believe it and are almost fanatic about it. Why not exploit the fanaticism? ” Jon said with a laugh

The amount of cunning Jon has as a kid is unbelievable and it’s only going to develop. But maybe it is really the True that Jon is the Promised Prince, for his blood woke the Dragons and he got healed from fire. That’s not even possible in the Targaryens. 

  
  



	5. The First Contact

**_Greywater Watch 291 AC_ **

**_Jon Snow_ **

It has been 3 moons Since Ser Arthur, had left along with one of Lady Melisandre’s guard. He had started to train with The Lady’s other guard, his fighting style was so different from that of Ser Rodrick. 

They had started honing Jon’s own fighting style, it was a mix of The fiery Hand and Westerosi knights, something which confused Enzo as he was able to incorporate other fighting styles in his techniques, whatever maybe the reason, he liked having an upper hand over his opponents. 

He had to be the best and that cannot happen until he beat Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of The Morning. It will be another 6 Moons at least until he comes back.

Bloodraven could not see in Essos due to the lack Weirwood trees. He had already decided that he was going to plant Weirwood trees all over the continents to know what happens before someone else. Bloodraven had said that no Weirwood ever grown since the Children were driven beyond the wall but maybe feeding some of my blood to the sapling could help. The problem was this initiative would to take too long to set up a spy network. He needed something better.

He also didn’t want to depend on men like Varys for help, he had to be self reliant. That’s why he had started to consult the books to find a solution. He read about the wargs that could be found beyond the wall in large numbers, maybe he could use their help and moreover they will be ignorant on who are they spying so they won’t be able to decide what information to censor, men like Varys could.

He had started to study the Dragon Lore but the books had no real knowledge about the dragons only about the previous dragons and absolutely nothing on his dragons. He knew one thing that Westeros had never seen their type before. The only place that could help would be the city in his Visions or Asshai. The city was like nothing he had ever read about in any book so far but it was similar to Valyria before the doom. 

He was getting a lot of visions about the city. Sometimes he would see himself siting on a throne in the biggest and the most decadent hall he had ever seen. He knew his dreams were telling him something but he couldn’t understand what it was. Does he have to make such a city or visit this city or he will be successful.

There were so many uncertainties, he had also started to learn the languages of the east to blend in and understand them. The cultures and the people in Essos were so different than Westeros. There is chaos everywhere in Essos, always fighting.

The one thing he absolutely despised was slavery, it was horrific. He had already decided in his new Empire, Slavery would hold no place and the slavers would be put to sword. Dothraki are a major problem as well but there was a solution in their culture already, Dothraki respect strength and what is more powerful than a Dragonrider. They are more or less warriors, maybe I can kill the Khals and take over the Khalasars . They won’t even require Gold as long as I am strong enough to kill anyone. 

Maybe I should start learning Dothraki as well, I will have to confront them sooner or later in my reign. He hasn’t seen Dany in nearly 3 months, it’s almost like she is blocking all connections. I was really sacred for her, my only friend.

The Dragons were Getting bigger and more powerful by the day. They are now nearly the size of an Auroch, the growth spurt was abnormal, they were growing too fast. They have started living in the Godswood and since then there growth spurt has increased. 

At this rate they would surpass Balerion the Black Dread in 15-20 years, and Balerion was the largest dragon to ever grace the world. He just had to make sure they stayed alive long enough for the histories their Power. They would be stronger, fiercer and more powerful than the conquerors Dragons. 

The Conquerors Dragons are known for taking over Westeros, his would be known for taking over the world but he would need more dragons to exist for his house to be supreme. He had to find more dragon Eggs no matter the cost. House Targaryen must become the greatest power to ever exist.

Although, some people would call him mad to take over the known world others would call him a WarLord but he knows it requires a little madness to achieve greatness. 

People call Jaehaerys Targaryen the greatest King ever but I call him stupid. He had the love of the realm and the power to call upon at least 50 dragons. House Targaryen could have conquered the shit out of Essos at that time and nothing unites people like war especially with another continent. 

Perhaps they would not have fallen. 

  
  
**_Braavos_ **

**_Arthur Dayne_ **

They had been waiting in Braavos for a moon for the arrival of Aurane Waters. Today, he would be arriving in Ragman’s harbour from there a Fiery hand would bring him to his room. 

He heard Knock on his door after an hour, Aurane is handsome and thin, with silver-gold hair and grey-green eyes. He has a cleft in his chin and has a beard. 

“ Come in. Were you followed? ” Arthur asked Enyo instead of Aurane who shook his head to say no

“ Ser Arthur, it appears rumours of your death were exaggerated. ” Aurane said

“ They were intended that way for my king’s safety. ” Arthur said

“ So you are serving Viserys now? ” Aurane asked

“ No, I am serving Rhaegar’s Son. Read these Documents but not aloud. ” Arthur said passing the marriage certificate and Birth announcement for the realm. He studied Aurane’s face while he read those documents and his expressions changed from Sadness, to anger, and finally astonishment. 

“ Where has the king been all this time? ” Aurane asked

“ That’s not for you to know until he feels ready to start the conquest. ” Arthur said and Aurane nodded

“ I, Aurane Water, Half-Brother of Mondford Velaryon, Lord of the Tides, Master of Driftmark pledge his undying loyalty to Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of his name. ” Aurane said getting down on a knee

“ Rise, but give the pledge to the king. ” Arthur said

“ Now, take a look at these and re-affirm your faith in House Targaryen. ” Arthur said putting the cracked Dragon eggs onto the table. 

“ But how only a dragon can destroy a Dragon egg or if the egg was hatched. ” Aurane said gobsmacked and after taking some time he connected the Red Comet with the cracked eggs.

“ The King hatched the dragons after 150 Years, that’s what the Red Comet signified. ” Aurane said with tears in his eyes.

“ Yes, he send me to contact to only House Velaryon as nobody could be trusted. He tasks House Velaryon to make at least 500 war Galleys for the conquest begins in ten years. ” Arthur Said

“ 500 War Galleys? How are we going to fund it? ” Aurane asked 

“ Don’t worry, The king has set up a line of Credit for 750,000 Gold Dragons to make at least 500 War galleys or more if you have more time. ” Arthur send passing him the note from the Iron Bank

“ Taking Loan from the Iron Bank would be disastrous for the rule. ” Aurane said

“ This is his from his personal Account. ” Arthur said to A once again open mouthed Aurane.

“ How much wealth does the King have he can spend 750,000 Gold Dragons on the war Fleet alone?” Aurane asked

“ 5 Million Gold Dragons in his personal account in the Iron Bank. There is more in the accounts under The name of House Targaryen as well as the Targaryen vaults in the Iron Bank but to access those the King needs to personally come as head of the House but they will have to wait as the King is not going to show his face until His training is complete. The time estimated is Ten years. ” Arthur said

“ We will not be able to keep the Fleet near DriftMark as the Usurpers Brother has put restrictions on us. ” Aurane said

“ The king had already anticipated that and your orders are to turn the war fleet into a Mercenary fleet in Essos. This way the ships can be maintained and replaced without spending additional gold and a good way to earn more income. The King had specific order to place at least a 100 Ships each in Volantis, Pentos, Myr, Lys, and Tyrosh. ” Arthur said

“ Why? ” Aurane asked confused

“ The King has plans and these cities will serve a purpose. ” Arthur said cryptically with a glint in his eyes.

The king was cunning, more so than Rhaegar ever was. Rhaegar was built to rule during peaceful times not wars but Aegon he was made for war and Conquest. He will revel and succeed in wars whereas Rhaegar would not have. 

“ How do I contact you? ” Aurane asked

“ Ask in any of the temples of R'hllor about the prince and I would know about it. ” Arthur said and walked to open the door

“ Can I take one of the cracked Eggs to show my Brother as proof? ” Aurane asked 

“ We give you 750,000 Gold Dragons and you still ask for proof? ” Arthur said with a scoff

“ Everybody knows House Targaryen was rich but there have not been dragons in 150 Years. So, I need my brother to believe me when I tell him about today. ” Aurane said

“ Okay but you ever think about betraying us, you will not find the king but when he comes out of hiding in ten years, he will pay a visit to drift mark and then after that there would be no more Velaryons. ” Arthur said and Aurane gulped

“ He’s resolute at 7 think about will he be in Ten years. He’s not like Rhaegar or Aerys, he’s built for war and Conquest, he will revel and succeed in it. ” Arthur said

“ All these plans and strategies are made by a boy of 7 who hatched dragons. He is smart enough to avoid Varys and leave trails that will direct the Master of Whisperers to Volantis instead of where he is getting ready. So think a hundred times before betraying him, he will not give you a second chance. ” Arthur said and Aurane was now sweating. 

The work had gone excellently except for the news he heard about the attack on the Targaryens. He knew he should search about the kids but he had no orders from the King so he left the instructions with the Head priestess to search for the Targaryen kids. He could be recognised and that could compromise the King’s security, which is a big no. 

**_Aurane Waters 3 moons later_ **

He had received the greatest news in a generation for Targaryen Loyalists and he was currently waiting in his Brother’s solar for him to come. They had complete their task in less than 10 years, so they could at least outperform and put them into the good books of the king. 

What will he look like? How big will the dragons? 

3 Ten year old dragons are going to make sure that they win no matter how small our armies are. The will change the tide in any battle. 

“ Yes, brother what happened in Braavos? ” Monford asked

“ We have a king now. ” Aurane said

“ King Viserys? ” Monford asked

“ No, King Aegon, son of Lyanna. ” Aurane said

“ But, won’t he be a bastard, Rhaegar was already married. ” Monford asked doubtfully

“ I have checked all the documents declaring the King’s birth as Trueborn. Rhaegar annulled his marriage with Elia and married Lyanna at the God’s Eye. ” Aurane said and Monford looked happier than he had seen in some time

“ What does the King want with us? ” Monford asked

“ First, take a look a this... ” Aurane said putting the cracked dragon egg on the table

“ By the Gods, they are back. This is what the Red Comet was about. Did he hatch one only? ” Monford asked

“ No, three ” Aurane said and Monford got even more happier

“ Where is he right now? ” Mon asked

“ Brother, the King is smart. Nobody knows where he is. ” Aurane asked 

“ Atleast what did he look like? ” Mon asked

“ The King never came to meet me, he is currently getting ready for War but Ser Arthur relayed all his instructions for us. ” Aurane said

“ Arthur is alive? ” Mon asked

“ Oh yes, he is and looks more dangerous than ever. ” Aurane said

“ What is our task? ” Mon asked

“ We have to make at least 500 War galleys for the conquest. ” Aurane said

“ 500? Did you not tell the king about our current Predicament? ” Mon asked

“ He already knew about them and set up a fund for us of 750,000 Gold Dragons ” Aurane said

“ Where did he get this much money? ” Monford asked with an hung mouth 

“ He set up the fund from his personal account. He has over 5 Million gold Dragons in it. House Targaryen also has various other Accounts in the Iron Bank and more wealth in the Targaryen vaults. There is no shortage of Gold.” Aurane said

“ Does the King specify a timeline? ” Mon asked

“ Yes, his instructions were clear, make 500 or more War Galleys in ten Years. He also gave instructions to turn the fleet into a Mercenary fleet so that we could make Gold as well maintain the ships without spending additional gold. His specific instructions were to place 100 War Galleys each in Volantis, Pentos, Myr, Lys, and Tyrosh. He didn’t specify the reasons, Arthur just said that the king has plans. ” Aurane said

“ The king is smart, He didn’t even leave a trail for Varys. His cunning is so much more than that of a 7 year old boy. Let’s start making the preparations for war. ” Monford said with a laugh

“ Fire And Blood ” Aurane said

“ Fire and Blood indeed ” Monford repeated

**_Greywater Watch 3 Moons Later_ **

**_Jon Snow_ **

  
  
It Has been Nine Moon since Arthur had left for the mission. The Dragons are big enough to ride now, the books say the rider only feels the call from a single Dragon but I feel an equal bond with all of them. Godiva is like grace given shape, she is so agile and fast. Ancalagon looks black like a Void, Nobody can see him during the Night except for his eyes which look like Sapphires. Morghon is the most intelligent of the three and leads the group. He like to dwell near the Weirwood tree for some reason whereas Ancalagon and Godiva like to stay deeper into the Godswood. 

His Weirwood sapling is also growing, the leaves have started forming. It has been the first Weirwood to grow in centuries. When the first time he could see the growth, he celebrated. His blood was something else, the ability to revive the magic in the world. 

Arthur would be back today, then he will show Ser Arthur his sword Wielding prowess. He had nearly learned all the basics about the fighting Techniques of the Fiery Hand, after perfecting his base he would start the intense training.

He could not wait for Arthur to assess his abilities.

Bloodraven has started teaching him the Art of Warging. He could now consciously enter the mind of animals but he still had to knock on the door instead of being able to force the animal into submission.

Blood raven has also suggested to try Warging into the Dragons. He had been initially hesitant about entering the mind of a dragon as he had read that the mind of a dragon will drive you insanity but he trusted his dragons to do no such thing.

So, one day he asked Morghon to cooperate with him, he knew it not possible to break a dragon’s mind but the dragon could easily break your mind. He placed his hand on the snout of Morghon and concentrated. The door was already open and he just walked in, It was like Morghon had been waiting for him.

A dragon’s mind is powerful, it does not see the world as we do. For Example, the Dragons can sense storms from a hundred mile away, it could sense Wind change, and the eyesight was perfect as the dragon could see from Vast Distances.

Then he called Ancalagon, placed his hand on his snout and repeated the process. It had the same results, Ancalagon had been waiting for him, the door had been open. 

Then for the last he called Godiva, places his hand on her snout and repeated the process. The result were same, Like Morghon and Ancalagon, Godiva had been waiting for him as well.

Thus, it had become a routine for them. They would now practice to warg from vast distances. Sometimes when they hunt in the Wolfswood or over the sunset sea.

The Dragons have a wingspan of 40 feet and they are not even a year old. His Dragons will be behemoth sized in 10 years. Thus, he had to make sure that they remain unseen by the people which would be incredibly difficult due to the dragons size. 

  
Let’s welcome Arthur and take a report of the mission, nothing is mort important than House Targaryen. 

“ Ser Arthur, you are back. ” Jon said in a kingly voice

“ Yes, your grace and the mission was successful. ” Arthur said with a smile on his face

“ Come inside, we will talk after you freshen up. ” Howland said

They went inside Lord Reed’s Solar and waited for sometime. Arthur came an hour later to apprise us of the mission. 

“ Report, Ser ” Jon said

“ I met with Aurane Waters, Half-Brother of Lord of Driftmark. ” Arthur said

“ Smart of Lord Monford, he could deny and say that his brother acted out of his own free will ” Jon said

“ I met with him, informed him about your birth and the annulment of Rhaegar and Elia’s wedding. Then I told him about the dragons and give him the task you set for them. They will make sure the fleet is ready.” Arthur said

“ Wait let me check..... ” Jon said

_He imagined Drift mark from the photos he had seen and found the gulls flying. He knocked on one of the doors and entered, he flew towards the keep. Then sensed a rat and warned into him instead, he ran into a solar, this must be Lord Monford’s solar.  
_

_“ Does the King specify a timeline? ” The first man asked, this must be Lord Monford Velaryon_

_“ Yes, his instructions were clear, make 500 or more War Galleys in ten Years. He also gave instructions to turn the fleet into a Mercenary fleet so that we could make Gold as well maintain the ships without spending additional gold. His specific instructions were to place 100 War Galleys each in Volantis, Pentos, Myr, Lys, and Tyrosh. He didn’t specify the reasons, Arthur just said that the king has plans. ” the second man said, this must be the Bastard of Driftmark_

_“ The king is smart, He didn’t even leave a trail for Varys. His cunning is so much more than that of a 7 year old boy. Let’s start making the preparations for war. ” Monford said with a laugh_

_“ Fire And Blood ” Aurane said_

_“ Fire and Blood indeed ” Monford repeated_

  
“ Ok, they are loyal and will make sure the fleet is ready. ” Jon said

“ Did you just warg in Driftmark from here? ” Howland asked

“ Yes, Bloodraven taught me how to. He said imagine the place and then sense the doors and then knock and enter. Ta Da, You have warged. ” Jon said with a smile

“ Incredible. ” Arthur said

“ We start our training tomorrow, your grace.... Jon. I will assess what you have learned in the 9 Moons, I had been gone. ” Arthur said

“ Meet you in the training yard, Arthur ” Jon said

“ How are the dragons? ” Arthur asked

“ They have reached 40 feet in wingspan and are big enough for me ride. ” Jon said

“ They are not supposed to be this big. This will change our Timeline, Since the dragons are getting bigger at a faster rate. ” Arthur said

“ I have a theory that since the dragons are being of magic, they feed on Magic and that’s why they prefer to stay in the Godswood. The place has old magic in it. ” Mel said

“ Maybe but I think it depends on the Riders magic. The godswood were present before as well.I fell a bond with all of them, I am not sure but I will ride all three of them. ” Jon said 

“ We will think about it later. ” Howland said

With that everybody went to their tasks.


	6. The Iron Price

_**Greywater Watch 297 AC** _

_**Jon Snow** _

They had been sparring intensely since the past half an hour with neither getting an upper hand on the other. He had taken to live steel 2 Name days ago. No matter how much they spar got but they never hurt another.

“ My King, you’re getting tired. You should yield. ” Arthur said parrying a riposte

“ The same could be said about you, Arthur. ” Jon replied and Arthur smirked and gave a flurry of blows, which Jon managed to parry all of them. After some time, they both called it a day.

“ It’s time we contact Varys, the fleet is complete and we are nearing 600 War galley mark. In Essos, I won’t able to spy like I do using the Weirwoods. ” Jon said

“ Yes, they are no Weirwoods in Essos but maybe you could Warg? ” Arthur said 

“ I could but I would only have limited Information. I will also be taking my Weirwood Plant to Essos.” Jon said

“ So that you could talk to Bloodraven? ” Arthur asked

“ Yes, I will need him to apprise me of the developments in Westeros. ” Jon said

“ Are you ready for War? If he turns on you. ” Arthur asked

“ Varys works for the realm, he’s trying to find a ruler that will be good for the small folk. ” Jon said

“ I know you have kept tabs on him but are you ready for War? ” Arthur asked

“ It’s time. We are going to travel to Winterfell from there to the Wall. I will send a raven to Lord Velaryon to send an escort to Eastwatch by the Sea. ” Jon said

“ You want to meet Aemon before all of this starts? ” Arthur asked

“ Yes, I am thinking about taking him with us as well. He is the most intelligent I have ever written to.” Jon said

“ Where do we start in Essos? ” Arthur asked

“ Qarth - The Queen of cities. ” Jon said

“ Are you still dreaming of that woman ? ” Arthur asked and Jon sighed

“ Yes, you may think this as the onset of Targaryen madness but I am telling you, my dreams are different but I know I cannot do things like Father. ” Jon said

“ Yes, that’s why you are better than Rhaegar. He focused too much on prophecies and dreams. ” Arthur said with a sad smile remembering Rhaegar.

“ Well let me explain to you why Qarth makes for the perfect city to start the conquest in the council chambers when everyone is present. ” Jon said

“ Very well, we will reconvene in an hour. ” Arthur said

Everyone was here except for Melisandre. She had become like family in the past years, like a mother I never had. They had special discussions together when she was not teaching him about the East, they talked about everything from Magic rituals to R'hllor.

When the gates opened, Melisandre entered.

“ Now, that everyone’s here. Let me explain to you why I have called this meeting. ” Jon said

“ I will be travelling to Winterfell, then to the wall. From there, we will travel to Eastwatch where an escort will be waiting for us. ” Jon said

“ You are going to meet Maester Aemon? ” Mel asked

“ I am thinking about releasing Uncle Aemon from the Nights watch and take him with us. ” Jon said

“ That’s good. A watch is no place for a dragon. ” Lord Reed said

“ There is something I need to take from Winterfell as well. ” Jon said cryptically and only Melisandre understood what he was talking about. 

“ Everyone accepts? ” Jon asked and they nodded

“ We have been thinking about meeting with Varys. ” Arthur said

“ Yes, I will need him in Essos. ” Jon said

“ What about the solution we discussed in regards to this problem? ” Mel asked

“ Glass Candles will work excellently but the thing is they are only two places where we can find them. The first is citadel and second is Valyria. Both the options are too dangerous. ” Jon said

“ If you are ready for War then it’s acceptable because it could backfire on us .” Lord Reed said

“ Everyone accepts ? ” Jon asked and they nodded

“ Now, let’s piece of issue. The city which marks the start of Conquest. ” Lord Reed Said

“ Qarth - the Queen of cities ” Jon said

“ Is this because of your dream ? ” Lord Reed asked

“ Well, it’s more than that. Qarth is an ancient Port city, situated on the Jade gates in a central location between the Summer sea and Jade sea. It is the gateway of commerce between the East and the west and the North and south. It’s brimming with wealth which would be used in war efforts. It can also serve as our base for Conquering Yi-Ti, Asshai, and Moraq. ” Jon said

“ but how would we take it? ” Lord Reed asked and Jon smiled towards Mel. 

“ Qarth protects itself well from Land but it is weak from the harbour and our current strength resides in our fleet but we would give them an option to declare for us and open Qarth, if not then we take it by force, the spice trade will make us so much wealth as well. It will also give me a ruling experience. ” Jon said

“ Fine, but I still think you are doing this for that woman. ” Arthur said trying to hide his smile

“ All right, then I will send a raven to Lord Velaryon and everyone so start making preparations to travel. ” Jon said

“ Will the Dragons travel as well? ” Arthur asked

“ Yes, they will stay in the wolfswood. ” Jon said

Went to his room and started penning the letter to Lord Velaryon

_Lord Velaryon,_

_The plan starts. Send an escort to East_ _watch by the sea by 3 moons. Keep on doing the task assigned till you reach 1000. If you need Gold, will talk personally.  
_

_A.T.  
_

He called a Raven and attached the scroll to it and gave the instruction to fly towards Driftmark, he kept the bond in the background for the duration of the Journey and started penning the letter for Varys.

_Lord Varys,_

_I know you don’t know me and would find the situation extremely unusual but if you really work for the realm then meet me at Driftmark in 6 Moons. I think we can benefit each other. Don’t leave any trail for littlefinger or any other person who has spys.  
_

_For The Realm_

He called another Raven and attacked the scroll to it and gave the instructions to fly for Kingslanding, he drifted the connection to the background and started composing the letter for Lord Stark.   
  


_Lord Stark._

_I will be travelling to the wall and would stop in Winterfell for a week. I am writing this letter to inform you in advance so that I don’t impose you. I am thinking about joining the watch thus, I will travel to the wall.  
_

_Jon Snow_

He called another raven, attached the scroll and instructed it to fly to Winterfell’s rookery.   
  


**_DriftMark_ **

**_Monford Velaryon_ **

It has been 6 Years since they were given the task. 

The ships were coming perfectly. They were ahead of the schedule and had already completed the goal of 500 ships and were nearing 700 now. The King had yet to stop them so they kept going on and making new Ships. 

They were Hundred ships each in Pentos, Volantis, Tyrosh, Myr, and Lys. A Hundred Fifty in the shipyard of Driftmark and 50 in the harbour. He was currently on his way to visit the Harbour to inspect the new Ships and check on the progress. 

Suddenly, a Raven came and sat on his shoulder. It had a scroll attached, he took off the scroll and start reading.

_Lord Velaryon,_

_The plan starts. Send an escort to East_ _watch by the sea by 3 moons. Keep on doing the task assigned till you reach 1000. If you need Gold, will talk personally.  
_

_A.T._

The King had sent his raven to him. This has been the first contact established by the King. This means the conquest starts shortly. First, he needs to send an escort to the King to Eastwatch by the Sea. 

Maybe I should send Aurane personally to receive the king, yeah that’s more appropriate. Aurane will need to leave shortly so that they reach in 3 Moons.

The other task is to be continued till they make 1,000 War galleys. This is going to be the biggest fleet in all the realm. Even Braavos’ fleet would pale in comparison to ours. He will need to recruit more men for running the rest 300 Ships. 

The crew of the first Seven hundred ships is combat ready and perfect for sailing. This has to be the biggest project in his life.

Thousand ships with combat ready crew along with three Dragons would be unbeatable on the sea. 

We will show the Usurper our power.

**_Kings Landing_ **

**_Lord Varys_ **

He was on his way to his chambers from the council meeting when the Raven came and sat on his Shoulder. The raven had a scroll attached to it, A warg. 

“ So, you are warg? ” Varys asked and the bird nodded

“ Read, Read, read.... ” Bird repeatedly said

“ Okay. ” Varys said

This will certainly be most interesting thing that happened this day. 

_Lord Varys,_

_I know you don’t know me and would find the situation extremely unusual but if you really work for the realm then meet me at Driftmark in 6 Moons. I think we can benefit each other. Don’t leave any trail for littlefinger or any other person who has spys.  
_

_For The Realm_

Varys thought who could be sending him such a cryptic scroll. It is most likely someone from the North but they don’t actually play the game. What am I going to lose, let’s visit

“ Accept, Accept, Accept... ” The bird said

“ okay, I will be there. ” Varys said and the bird nodded

“ Burn, Burn, Burn..... ” The bird said and flew off

Interesting, most interesting development. A useful power to have. 

A new player is entering the Game of thrones, most interesting development.   
  


**_Winterfell_ **

**_Eddard Stark_ **

He was standing on the balcony overlooking Winterfell’s training yard with his Lady wife Catelyn by his side, watching as Robb and Theon sparred down below. He observed how Robb and Theon moved during the sparing session, and he compared the different skills, strengths and weaknesses of the two boys.

Ned knew that Robb was very good with his sword he fought the same way as he did, with honor. Theon was also a good swordsman... He was ruthless and unforgiving, however he was also impatient... which could be a bad thing because it could cause him to become reckless in battle lead to his death... but could also be a good thing when he only had to face one opponent. He was brought out of his musings by Maester Luwin.

“ Lord Stark, a raven arrived for you. ” Maester Luwin said. He took the scroll and opened it

_Lord Stark._

_I will be travelling to the wall and would stop in Winterfell for a week. I am writing this letter to inform you in advance so that I don’t impose you. I am thinking about joining the watch thus, I will travel to the wall.  
_

_Jon Snow_

“ Thank you, Maester Luwin. ” Ned said

“ Lord Stark, you look happy? ” Luwin asked

“ Jon is coming to Winterfell after 7 years. ” Ned said

“ That’s good news. He would have a grown a lot in the time, he was always keen on reading the books in the library. ” Luwin said

“ Yes, he was. I just hope he is well. ” Ned said

“ Should I call the children in the solar for you? ” Luwin asked

“ Yes ” Ned said

He waited for half an hour for everyone to assemble. 

“ Father is everything okay? ” Sansa asked

“ Yes, Sansa. Everything is okay. ” Ned said

“ So what happened? ” Cat asked

“ Jon will be coming to Winterfell. He will be staying here a week and then he will go to the Wall. ” Ned said and cat and sansa’s face visibly turned sour.

“ Why is the bastard coming here, Ned? ” Cat asked bitterly 

“ He’s thinking about joining the Night’s watch and thus he will be making a stop here. ” Ned said

“ Father, isn’t he too young ? ” Robb asked

“ Robb, the bastard won’t be able to usurp you if he joins the watch. Don’t say such things in front of him and give him an excuse. ” Cat said

“ Fine. ” Robb said

“ Who is Jon? ” Rickon asked

“ He is our brother, he lives in greywater watch. ” Robb said

“ Half-brother. ” Sansa chimed in 

_**Winterfell 297 AC 1 Moon Later**_

_**Eddard Stark** _

He was sitting in his solar when Alyn knocked at the door with the news that Jon's party had been spotted, nodding to his guard he called for Vayon to ready the household to welcome them. He found himself both excited and terribly nervous to meet Jon again after the four years the boy had been away from home. What would his boy be like? Had he changed? Did he know the truth?. These and other thoughts were racing through his head as he walked down towards the courtyard.

He smiled as he saw his children line up in the yard to await the arrival, Sansa looked resplendent as always and little Arya looked eager for a new experience while Bran looked nervous and Robb and Theon were laughing and Japing as usual. His wife though looked as if she was fit to burst, her features were schooled but he knew that at some point he'd hear it yet again, he sighed as he looked at her. In all their years of marriage the only disagreements they had that were in any way serious were the ones when Jon was brought up, he had only ever lost his temper with her when they spoke of his boy.

"Father are they really here?" Arya asked excitedly.

"Aye, my little wolf they are." Ned said as he heard the hoof beats on the pathway to the keep.

He looked to the gate as he took his place beside his wife, he saw Howland entering the gates along with a tall brown haired man that looked attractive, but stern. Then an exotically beautiful and voluptuous foreign woman with red eyes and red hair, dressed in red with a shawl draped across her head and body, wearing a red Gold choker set with a large ruby.

It was moments later that He saw him, Jon had grown both taller and it seemed he'd filled out more. His physique screamed warrior, his hair was black as satin and he wore it freely about his shoulders though his most striking feature is eyes a shade of dazzling violet that reflect his mood, turning soft as the dawn or hard as amethyst. He like all the other Targaryens had ethereal beauty. As he watched them dismount and walk towards them he felt his heart race, his mouth suddenly dry.

“ Lord Howland, welcome to winterfell. ” Ned said with a smile

“ Thank you, Lord Stark. ” howland said stiffly

“ It’s been seven years. ” Ned said

“ Yes, it has been, anyways, I know I am not the one you want to see. ” Howland said 

“ Lord Stark ” Jon said with no warmth and formality.

“ Welcome home, son ” Ned said waiting for Jon to hug or call him father but nothing of that sort happened.

“ May I present to Lady Melisandre and Ser Daeron Sand. ” Jon Said 

“ I have a lot things about you , My Lord. ” Melisandre said curtly with a nod

Jon then introduced Lord Howlard’s children, Meera And Jojen. It surprised Ned that they'd traveled with him and he didn't need to look to see the grimace on his wife's face.

“ Lady Stark ” Jon said

“ Jon ” Cat said with forced civility 

“ Robb ” Jon said with a smile

“ Snow ” Robb said but Jon’s smile didn’t leave his face

“ You look like a proper Lady, Sansa. ” Jon said with a kiss on the back of her hand and Sansa blushed.

“ It is good to see you, Jon ” Sansa said with a smile

“ Arya do you recognise me? ” Jon said

“ No, but I know about you. ” Arya said

“ Why don’t you show Jon to his room and I will see to the accommodations for the rest of the guests. ” Ned said to Arya and Sansa.

They all dispersed and he settled the guests in the guest wing of the keep. Jon left with Sansa and Arya to his room. 

**_Sansa Stark_ **

When Jon was coming to Winterfell, I had thought he would look like some brute or monster who would kill us and take Winterfell from us. Then he entered the gates and he looked nothing like Mother said he would. He is beautiful, I mean Robb is handsome but Jon is ethereal and looking at his hair made me jealous of him, he had satin soft hair that absorbed all light. His hair blew in the air when he rode the horse and looked so good.

Dammit Sansa, he’s a Bastard, They are treacherous by nature and will take all you hold dear. Stop fantasising about him, besides he’s your brother But he looks so good. 

Like a Dark haired Prince who would take her away.

This is not how it was supposed to be, I should avoid him but I can’t he looks so good. It makes my Stomach flutter every time I see him and when he returns my gaze I feel myself going hot and blush.

“ I suppose you want gifts? ” Jon said with a smile to Aarya

“ Yes, give me. ” Arya said and Jon like everyone laughed

“ Okay, little wolf hold on ” Jon said opening his bag

He ruffled inside his bag for sometime and then took the gifts out. 

“ This is for you, Sansa ” Jon said with his heavy voice that made my heart flutter

“ Oh, Thank You Jon ” Sansa said with a stutter. 

“ Are you Okay Sansa, you look a little under the weather. You should get it checked by the Maester ” Jon said concerned oblivious to the reality

“ Yes, I am okay but I will go to Maester Luwin for you. ” Sansa said and Jon’s smile widened

“ I didn’t know what you like so I brought you some of the best Myrish Lace. This is the rarest there is ” Jon said

“ Thank You, Jon. This is beautiful. ” Sansa said

“ Do you have a weapon for me? ” Arya asked

“ No, little Wolf but I could ask Lord Stark to have one made for you. ” Jon said

“ Really? I don’t to be a lady, I want to train. ” Arya said

“ Don’t encourage her Jon ” Sansa said jealous of the attention he gave Arya 

“ It’s okay, everyone needs to know how to defend themselves. You should also know how to use a dagger at least. ” Jon said

“ But I will have guards. ” Sansa said

“ Do you know what happened to Princess Elia ? ” Jon asked and she nodded

“ She also had Guards and they weren’t able to save her. So, it is for your safety that I am asking to learn how to use a dagger. ” Jon said with a hand on her cheek making her more hot. 

“ Okay, Jon. I will talk to father about it. ” Sansa said

“ Thank You, Sansa. ” Jon said with that voice again and this time while caressing her cheek, oh Gods she was dripping down there. She needed release.

“ What did you get for me? ” Arya said breaking them from the trance. 

“ Same ” Jon said 

“ Oh, thank You but please can get me a weapon? ” Arya said

“ I will talk to Lord Stark. ” Jon said

“ Anyways, I should go the Godswood, my plant will need to stay there for the duration. ” Jon said

“ Can we come with you? ” Sansa asked 

“ Okay, I don’t have any problem with that. ” Jon said with that smile

“ I am also coming. ” Arya said

They went to the carts first and then Jon took out a weir wood plant from the back of it, It looked exquisite. They left for the Godswood talking all the while about our life in Winterfell and Jon just listened without complaining or making this thing about him, like Robb and theon do. They reached the Godswood and he placed his plant near the Winterfell’s Weirwood. Jon was telling about himself when they heard father’s voice from behind.

“ Jon, Girls what are you doing? ” Ned asked

“ We were placing Jon’s plant near the Weirwood tree. ” Arya said

“ What plant ? ” Ned asked

“ This one, father ” Sansa pointing towards the Weirwood plant and father’s Eyes widened on looking at the Plant and she didn’t understand why? 

“ How? ” Father asked with a shock.

“ Arya, Sansa I have to talk with Jon. We will meet at supper after your lessons. ” Father said dismissing us. On the plus side, I can have my release a little earlier.

**_Jon Snow_ **

He was standing in the Godswood peacefully while Lord Stark looked fidgety. Almost as if he wants to leave the Godswood. 

“ Jon, can we talk somewhere else? Maybe in my Solar. ” Ned said

“ Why Lord Stark? This is the most peaceful place in Winterfell, why would you want to leave it? ” Jon said with impertinence and a fake smile

“ Yes, Jon but maybe we could talk in my solar with ale? ” Ned said

“ If you say so, Lord Stark. Can you ensure the safety of my plant? ” Jon asked

“ Nobody will do anything to it Jon. ” Ned said uncomfortably 

“ Lord Stark, if you haven’t noticed, This is a Weirwood plant and the first one growing in centuries. People would pay a fortune for it or the seven worshippers will try to destroy it. ” Jon said

“ Okay, Jon. I will put guards here as well but let’s leave this place. ” Ned said, this time almost on the verge of running alone. They went to the Solar and he was given a lot of curious glances on the way.

“ Have a seat, Jon. ” Ned said and he took the offered seat. 

“ Lord Stark, are you fine? You were not normal in the Godswood. ” Jon said and Ned gulped

“ I am fine, Jon. What about you? ” Ned asked with sweat 

“ I am good, Lord Stark and most thankful for Lord Reed for fostering me. ” Jon said with a polite smile

He knew if he had to win th Game of Thrones, he would have to perfect his control on his emotions.

“ So, you are joining the black? ” Ned asked hopefully. Lord Stark was really testing him on this. I mean he is knowingly condemning me to a life of a murderer or a rapist. 

“ Yes, Lord Stark. We will be going to the wall from here and if I don’t like it, I will go to Essos. ” Jon said with a fake smile

“ Why ? The black is an honourable calling. ” Ned said and Jon bristled

“ I will see, Lord Stark. ” Jon said

“ What’s with Lord Stark, call me father ” Ned said

“ I don’t offend, Lady Stark. ” Jon said politely 

“ It’s okay, She is not here. ” Ned said and this time he was really pushing me to real ease my anger.

“ I don’t want to make a mistake in front of Lady Stark and offend her Delicate sensibilities. ” Jon said and Ned looked uncomfortable in his seat

“ Anyways, who are your Companions? ” Ned asked changing the topic

“ Who? ” Jon said innocently and decided to play ignorant to agitate Lord Stark.

“ Lady Melisandre, her Guards, and Ser Daeron Sand? ” Ned said

“ Mel is my teacher. Her guards taught me the fighting techniques of the Fiery Hand whereas Ser Daeron taught me everything I know about weapons. ” Jon said

“ What are the Fiery hand ? ” Ned asked

“ Warriors of the Lord Of Light or commonly known as R'hllor. ” Jon said with a real smile at the mention of R'hllor 

“ Okay, Jon. Just be careful. ” Ned said

“ I have a question of my own. ” Jon said

“ Ask, Jon. ” Ned said

“ Who is my Mother, Lord Stark? ” Jon asked and Ned paled

“ I will tell you some other time, Jon. ” Ned said

“ why won’t you tell me about her? What have I ever asked from you except to know who my mother is? ” Jon said

“ I- I can’t ” Ned said

“ I might never meet you again. I deserve to know who my mother is? ” Jon said

“ Only after you take the black, Jon. ” Ned finally said it 

“ I see you have your priorities straight, Lord Stark. I have decided. ” Jon said with a cold voice and left the solar. 

“ What have you decided? Jon? Jon? ” Lord stark shouted from behind but he just kept on walking. 

He needed to Find Arthur, he need’s a spar. Too much anger, I don’t want to hurt some innocent person just because I am angry and they won’t be able to hold me off in a spar. I wanted to unleash the dragons. 

He went towards the guest keep and found Arthur setting up his room. 

“ Ser Daeron, I want a spar. I don’t want to hurt some innocent person just because I didn’t hold back and you’re the only one who can match me. ” Jon said

“ What happened Jon? Why do you look so angry? ” Arthur asked

“ I had a talk with Lord Stark, I will tell you the details later on a ride. Just fight with me, I want release my frustrations. ” Jon said

“ Okay, Jon. Let’s go. ” Arthur said

They reaches the courtyard where they found Ser Rodrick teaching Theon and Robb. The men at arms were training as well on the side.

“ Bastard, fight with me. ” Theon said noticing me

“ I have a prior arrangement with Ser Daeron here, I will fight you some other time Theon. ” Jon said cordially 

“ What happened ? Scared Bastard. ” Theon said

“ I am sorry but I will fight you some time else. ” Jon said now barely holding his anger. 

“ That’s right run of to your whore mother’s skirts . ” Theon said

Jon saw red, he saw nothing except for Greyjoy. He wanted to tear him apart piece by piece. 

“ You want a fight, let’s fight. ” Jon said and took out his sword

“ Jon that’s live steel. ” Arthur said and Jon gave a glance to him. The look on Jon’s face shut him up. 

Unbeknownst to them Lord Stark was seeing everything. 

“ Come let’s fight, to first blood. ” Jon said and theon took out his own sword and attacked.

Theon brought his blade in an murderous arc to Jon’s neck. Jon instead of parrying, side stepped and cut of theon’s hand. There was blood everywhere and theon started screaming. 

“ Bastard, Bastard you cut my hand. I will kill you and your whore mother, before I rape her. ” Theon said screaming on the ground clutching to his hand. 

“ You should have not said that, say anything you want about me but not my mother. ” Jon said kneeling down to theon

“ What will you do Bastard, I am a Prince. I will put my sword into your whore mother’s cun.... ” And before theon could finish and Anyone could intervene, Jon cut off theon’s member. 

“ Now, try to fuck anyone. ” Jon said and walked away. Everybody looked too terrified to do something. 

“ You should not have done that Jon. ” Arthur Reprimanded him

“ Then he should not have said that about my Mother. I would have carved him into a turkey, if we were some place else. ” Jon replied angrily 

“ I am going to the Godswood, inform me if someone comes. ” Jon said and moved towards the Godswood.

Upon reaching the Weirwood tree he asked “ Your View?” 

“ Too predictable and rash. Your enemies can bait you like this. ” Bloodraven said

“ Fine, I acquiesce. ” Jon said

“ Let’s just leave this thing behind and move towards Qarth. ” Bloodraven said

He was about to say something but then Ser Arthur came with Ser Jory and Alyn. 

“ Jon, Lord Stark wants to talk. ” Arthur said

“ okay, coming. ” Jon said turning towards the Weirwood tree again

“ He wants to talk now, Bastard. ” Alyn said and Jon turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

“ I mean, Jon. ” Alyn said

“ Let’s go. ” Jon said. As they walked away, some were terrified of him and others were looking at him with begrudging respect. 

**_Ned Stark_ **

He should have told him but he couldn’t risk Robert, the Brother he chose. Only If Lyanna did her duty and married Robert like she was supposed to then none of this would have happened. This all happened due to Rhaegar, he hoped it was he who killed him instead of Robert. 

He decided to go and convince Jon to take the black once again. He found Jon walking with Ser Daeron towards the training grounds and he followed.

They must be going for a spar. Ser Rodrick was overseeing Theon and Robb as well. 

“ Bastard, fight with me. ” Theon said noticing Jon

“ I have a prior arrangement with Ser Daeron here, I will fight you some other time Theon. ” Jon said cordially 

“ What happened ? Scared Bastard. ” Theon said 

“ I am sorry but I will fight you some time else. ” Jon said now barely holding his anger. 

“ That’s right run of to your whore mother’s skirts . ” Theon said

Jon’s expression was different now and as Lord Stark looked at him, he could describe Jon’s expression in only one word _, murderous_. He decided that enough was enough and he started moving down from the balcony toward the yard to put an end to this folly. But as he did, he noticed Jon was moving toward Theon as well.

You want a fight, let’s fight. ” Jon said and took out his sword

“ Jon that’s live steel. ” Ser Daeron said but Jon gave a glance to him. The look on Jon’s face shut him up. 

He wanted to stop what’s happening as one of them could get hurt.

“ Come let’s fight, to first blood. ” Jon said and theon took out his own sword and attacked.

Theon brought his blade in an murderous arc to Jon’s neck. Jon instead of parrying, side stepped and cut of theon’s hand. There was blood everywhere and theon started screaming. 

Jon was not fast, he was almost a blur. Just how good is Jon with a sword? 

“ Bastard, Bastard you cut my hand. I will kill you and your whore mother, before I rape her. ” Theon said screaming on the ground clutching to his hand. 

“ You should have not said that, say anything you want about me but not my mother. ” Jon said kneeling down to theon

“ What will you do Bastard, I am a Prince. I will put my sword into your whore mother’s cun.... ” And before theon could finish and he could intervene, Jon cut off theon’s member. 

“ Now, try to fuck anyone. ” Jon said and walked away. He was too shocked to do something. he got to his senses and rushed towards the lying form of Theon.

“ Robb, call the Maester. Ser Rodrick help me carry him to the maester’s tower. ” Ned said quickly

They carried him to the Maester.

“ What happened to him? Who did this? ” Luwin asked instantly seeing Theon’s bloodied state.

“ Jon, first see to him. I will tell you everything later. ” Ned said

He got out of the tower and walked towards his solar to think what should be done in regards to this matter. He sat on his seat behind the desk when suddenly Cat burst into the room.

“ Tell me you are going to punish the bastard? He almost killed Theon, it could have been Robb. He is mad. ” Cat said

“ I will see to it, Cat. ” Ned said. 

“ Send for Jon ” Ned said to Alyn

He really did not know what to do about this. At one Side, Theon provoked Jon. On the other side, Jon cut off Theon’s hand and his appendage. Jon was clearly angry from my talk with him, he tried to deny the spar twice, before Theon said those things about his Mother.

Theon should have shut his mouth after getting his hand cut off and stayed down but he said he would rape Jon’s mother, then insert a down there. 

Jon couldn’t take it anymore and cut of Theon’s dick. This is the golden opportunity, I will sentence Jon to take the black. This will solve both the problems.

“ Lord Stark, Jon and Ser Daeron are here. ” Alyn said 

“ Have a seat Jon and Ser Daeron. ” Ned said

“ Do you have an idea the consequences your action will cause? ” Ned asked

“ No, my Lord. Do tell. ” Jon said 

“ You just cut my ward’s hand and his appendage. ” Ned said and Ser Daeron snorted

“ You tend to forget he’s your hostage. ” Jon said

“ He’s my ward, and this is about your actions. ” Ned said

“ So According to you, him a hostage calls my mother a whore then proceeds to say that he will rape her and then insert his sword down there is okay? ” Jon asked with a cold voice

“ But you should have showed restraint Jon, you just ended Balon Greyjoy’s line. ” Ned said

“ Good, Theon just paid the Iron Price. ” Jon said with a laugh and Daeron failing to stay quiet joined Jon in laughing.

“ It’s not about that Jon, you are a bastard and he’s trueborn. When a bastard attacks a Lord Paramount’s son his hands are cut off. This is the law Jon. ” Ned said

“ Stop trying to twist the laws, This happened during a duel of first Blood in which theon attacked first so I did nothing wrong and Theon didn’t yield. ” Jon said smugly

“ You will have to take the black at least Jon for your actions. ” Ned said

“ Nope. ” Jon said

“ You cannot sentence my unjustly, I don’t care about the Greyjoys. ” Jon said

“ W-What, you will take the black. ” Ned said panicked

“ What is this about? It’s certainly not about Theon. ” Daeron asked

“ I-I... ” Ned said and dropped his head 

“ No, I am not going to take the black and if you have nothing else to discuss then I am going to go. ” Jon said

He couldn’t stop Jon because he knew he didn’t have anything else to say. 


	7. The Wall

_**Winterfell** _

_**Jon Snow** _

It was the hour of the owl and everybody would be asleep except for the guards and the patrols. This would be the perfect time to do what I came to do in Winterfell. 

First, I will scout and then move. He closed his eyes and found a cat sneaking out the kitchen. He warged into it and used it for scouting his route. He found the route to the godswood open, he will just have to climb over the gates. 

He got out of room and took the route he had scouted, he reached the gates but he found the patrol guards talking there. So, he had to wait them out.

As soon as they left, he jumped over the gates and moved towards the Weirwood tree that stands over the pool of Black Water. He quickly took out his clothes and dived in the pool.

There was darkness everywhere but he saw something shining the deeper he went. It was red, this must be what he came for. It was covered in glass so he decided to punch through it as he still had enough oxygen left to do so.

When he punched the first time, it felt that whole Winterfell vibrated because of it. He knew he couldn’t punch anymore, if he does he will wake everyone. 

He noticed that there was place to place his hands in, he thought what more could go wrong and decided to do it. As soon as his hands touched the plane, something pierced them and he screamed. He knew he had to control himself or else he will drown here but suddenly the glass started parting and he placed both his hands on the sword and pulled it.

The lightbringer came out and it was his. As a consequence I think Winterfell will become cold, because the Lightbringer has been warming Winterfell for 8,000 Years but no more. The foolish men thought there were hot springs underneath without any Volcano around but he deduced the true reason. 

He swam upwards holding the sword. The sword was warm to touch for him but it will burn anyone else, whereas it healed him.

As soon as he reached the surface he pulled the sword out as well. He put the sword near his clothes, careful enough so that they don’t touch the handle of the sword. 

He quickly put on his clothes and warged into the cat again to scout the route back to his chambers. He found the task easy as the route was clear. He got back to his chambers without noticed by anyone, it was as if the Gods were favouring him. 

He opened the door and closed it.

“ Did you get it, My Prince. ” Mel asked suddenly behind him

“ Mel, are you trying to kill me? ” Jon asked and Mel gasped as if what I said was blasphemy 

“ Never, my Prince. As soon as I felt the vibration I came straight away to your chambers. ” Mel said

“ I Have got the sword, We will leave Winterfell tomorrow. Lord Reed will be going back to Greywater Watch and from there he will be sending my books or anything we cannot carry on the dragons. ” Jon said

“ Okay, My Prince. May I see the sword? ” Mel asked

“ But don’t even touch the handle or you will burn yourself. ” Jon said 

“ Okay ” Mel said with a smile

He took out the sword and at first he noticed that the scabbard was made out of Valyrian Steel. It Has scripture written on the scabbard.

“ Bisa iksis Ōñosmaghare, mērī Azōr Ahaī ēdruta wield ziry ” Mel said ( _This is Lightbringer, only Azor Ahai must wield it. )_

He took out the sword and it was like fire made Valyrian steel, the sword was blood Red. It had red flame like ripples on it. It was said the sword burned as hot as Nissa Nissa and the blade burned fiery hot during battles. 

“ Everything is true, You’re Azor Ahai. Then there must be the Great Other if you’re reborn. ” Mel said scared for the first time since he had seen her.

“ Hey, I will defeat him. Don’t worry, I won’t let anything happen to you. ” Jon said hugging Mel.

He put the sword in the scabbard and just held her for the night. He was a maid and was really thinking about having sex with Mel.   
  


When Jon woke up in the early embers of the morning, he smiled.

The sight of beautiful Mel. She Looked like fire .

Last night they had slept together.

Mel, who currently lay on his chest, snored quietly and he found the site to be absolutely adorable. The sight was such a deep contrast from the priestess who knew everything.

She shifted slowly and held him tighter as her leg wrapped around his waist. Jon felt himself growing hard but with that, he felt an ache.

It appears as if his cock wanted a release. Jon smiled before gently nudging her off.

His actions woke her.

Mel looked up at him sleepily and she could clearly sense his growing hardness.

She smiled dreamily at him

They didn’t say anything to each and just cuddled. They didn’t want over complicate things by speaking and burst the bliss they were in.

They were both awake but didn’t want to leave each other’s warmth. Winterfell felt colder today due to lack of heat. 

“ We should get up. ” Jon said sleepily 

“ Yes, My Prince ” Mel said

“ We just slept together, stop calling me my Prince. ” Jon said strictly

“ Okay, My prince. ” Mel said playfully

“ Say Jon or Aegon when we leave Winterfell. ” Jon said turning her so that she could face him.

“ Jon.” Mel said sweetly 

“ Get ready we leave after breaking the fast and inform Arthur And Lord Reed. ” Jon said

“ I will be going on a dragon for the first time. How does it feel? ” Mel said as Jon got up and she laid on his bed

“ Like everyone else is an ant in comparison to you, you are the paragon of power. That’s why many of my ancestors thought themselves above Gods. ” Jon said taking his clothes off. He noticed from the corner of his eyes, Mel was eyeing him hungrily. He wore fresh clothes and gave a show to Mel whose cheeks were Red. 

“ Come on, get up. ” Jon said

“ Make me. ” Mel said in playful defiance 

Jon picked her up in his arms with his palms grasping her hips, she gave a yelp. She wrapped her legs around him to hug tighter. 

“ Okay, Okay. I am going. ” Mel said in defeat

“ Maybe, I don’t want to let you go now. ” Jon said looking into her eyes. 

They could each other’s breaths on their lips. Jon’s heart was beating faster than ever before. He couldn’t resist the pull and kissed her. Everything around him faded, there was only her and her damned sweet lips. 

They didn’t know how long they were in each other’s embrace but when he left her lips, he gasped for air and she looked at me with dim eyes. 

He put her on the ground and felt disappointment leaving her embrace. Her hot and sleek body, those curves and those lips. Her perky and full breasts and that ass was to die for. 

She had to leave now but they had an unsaid acknowledgment that this was just the beginning. 

  
  


There horses were saddled, He said his goodbyes to the Starks. That was met with the usual scorn and hate but this time he didn’t cry, he was happy. He’s going to meet the only adult Stark he likes and his only family from his Sire’s side. 

They rode towards The Wolfswood for an hour, where they found the dragons near a heap of bones that looked less than usual. So, he decided to let the dragons eat the horses. 

“ Let’s stop here or the horses will get spooked and throw us off.” Jon said

They walked towards the dragons who were waiting for them. 

They landed few miles south of Castle black. They had to walk rest of the way to Castle Black.

HALT!” A man said from above the front gate of the ancient castle. He stopped in his tracks as he looked at the man. 

“STATE YOUR BUSINESS!” The man yelled across to him. 

“I’M HERE TO SEE BENJEN STARK! IS HE IN OR HAS THIS BEEN A WASTE OF TIME?!” He yelled back. 

The man seemed to look at him for a few seconds before turning around and talking to somebody. 

He must have been stood there for a few minutes before the gate was slowly opened up, the man who had been speaking to him calling him over. 

“What’s your name?” The man asked as they walked towards the now open gate and into the courtyard. Everybody seemingly dropping everything they were doing to stare at him. 

“ I am Jon Snow, I am here to meet Maester Aemon and My uncle Benjen Stark. My companions will be staying as well. ” Jon said in an authoritative voice.

He was taken aback looking at the state of Castle Black. _Lord Stark had_ _genuinely_ _tip toed around the idea of sending him here._ He thought as he took in his surroundings. 

They allowed a dragon to stay at a place like this, when he should have been Grand Maester. A dragon was allowed to rot at the wall. This would not do, he had to convince Maester Aemon to come along with him. Maybe I could get Uncle Benjen to tag as well. 

“ Why did you open the gates. ” A booming voice called out, This must be Lord commander Mormont.

“ Lord Commander, Benjen’s nephew is here to meet him and Maester Aemon. ” The guard explained his actions.

“ I am Jon Snow. ” Jon introduced himself. “ I am here to meet with Maester Aemon and Uncle Benjen. We will reimburse any resources we use during our stay. ” Jon exuded an authority that shocked the Lord Commander.

Heavy running footsteps could be heard as he turned to his left, on a balcony above him stood awe-stricken uncle. He smiled as he saw the look on his face. 

He’d never seen his uncle move so fast as he rushed down the stairs from the balcony to the courtyard and half walked half jogged towards him.He was suddenly engulfed in a bear hug. 

“Let's get a good look at ya.” He said as he seemed to hone in on his face more than anything. 

“What's this?” He said as he grabbed his face with one hand and rubbed his beard. 

He chuckled “Robb’s worst nightmare.” He answered as uncle Benjen just about managed to rest his arm across his shoulder. 

His uncle chuckled himself as he walked them towards what he guessed was the main keep “He still trying with all that?” He asked as he smiled and shook his head. His uncle squeezed his shoulder “Gods, what you been eating? You remind me of your uncle Brandon every time I see ya.” He laughed. 

The warmth of the hall hit him in an instant as they walked in, thankfully the room was quiet. 

“The right things.” He replied as he took his bag off of his shoulder and dropped it on a bench, the jug of what he guessed was ale on the table looking very appetising right now. 

His uncle chuckled again as they both took a seat, he grabbed two horns and filled them both with whatever contents lurked inside the jug. 

“So...” Uncle Benjen said as he slid the mug across to him “Who are your Companions? ” His uncle finished. 

“ This is Lady Melisandre and her two guards. This is Ser Daeron Sand. ” Jon introduced them.

“ Please don’t tell me you are here to take the Black? ” Benjen asked hopefully 

“ No but for the realm I am here to see if I should. ” Jon Said with a smirk

“ For the realm. I am afraid, I don’t understand Jon. ” Benjen said with furrowed brows

“ I will tell you everything but beyond the wall at the Weirwood Tree. ” Jon said cryptically

“ At Least, tell me what is this about?” Benjen asked confused

“ I found out who my mother was about 7 Years ago. ” Jon said

“ That’s great Jon. So who was it? ” Benjen asked

“ I will tell you at the Weirwood Tree, tomorrow. I would like to meet with Maester Aemon now. ” Jon said

“ You have been talking to him for years now Haven’t you? ” Benjen said 

“ Yes, he’s the most knowledgeable man I know. Remind me, I have to take some weirwood leaves tomorrow. ” Jon said

“ Weirwood leaves? What use do they have? ” Benjen asked

“ They are required to make a paste that will improve Maester Aemon’s health. ” Jon said

“ I don’t understand Jon but I will take you to him ” Benjen said  
  


Before his uncle knocked, he looked at him “Just a word of warning, the man is that old he’s lost his sight so his form of greeting might seem a bit weird but just go with it.” He said as he finally knocked. 

_Weird but okay._

A man who looked nowhere near as old as Benjen had described answered the door and looked at the pair of them, eyeing him a bit more suspiciously. 

“Brother Benjen and...” The man said. 

“Jon. His nephew.” He answered as he nodded towards his uncle stood next to him. 

“What can I do for you?” He asked. 

“Just a quiet word with maester Aemon that’s all, you can take a break if you like.” Benjen answered, the man nodding as he opened the door wider for them and walked towards the hall they just came from. 

The room they entered was quiet dark apart from the few candles that littered around the place, shelves stacked full of books wrapped all around the room. 

Sat in the middle of the room was quite obviously the man his uncle had just described to him, bald, wrinkled and quite clearly blind if his milky eyes were anything to go by. 

“Maester Aemon? It's me Benjen.” His uncle revealed to the ancient looking man. 

“Ah, Brother Benjen, what can I do for you and your friend?” He replied. 

“ I am Jon Snow. ” As Soon as Jon said realisation dawned on the maester on who the young man is.

He didn't know what to expect but as soon as the man held his hand out in front of him, he knew what he wanted. 

“May I?" Aemon asked as Jon nodded and instantly felt like an idiot. “Yeah.” he answered. 

“What's your colouring?” Aemon asked as he roamed his face with his hands. 

“Dark brown hair, purple eyes." He replied as the old man focused his touch around his nose and cheekbone, intently moving them back and forth. The man's hands seemed to shake more the longer he felt up his face. His eyes seemed to start to water.

“ Brother Benjen, could you give Young Jon and I some time to ourselves? ” Maester Aemon said

“ Sure. ” Benjen said and closed the door behind him.

“ Arthur, guard the door. See that no one comes in. ” Jon said in his king voice and Arthur nodded

“ Oh Uncle, I have waited to meet you for so long. My only kin on this continent. ” Jon said with tears

“ Come here Nephew, give your uncle a hug.” Uncle Aemon said

Jon said nothing and just into the embrace. He felt himself empty, for crying after so long. The thing about being King is, you have to stay strong in front of everyone. Nobody sees the real you and he doesn’t even have a family to share his problems to. 

“ Come with me ” Jon said

“ I can’t, I have said my Vows. ” Aemon said with tears

“ You once told me that three times, your vows were tested. Now, I am doing the fourth Time and possibly the last hope our family, I need you. The citadel could send a new maester. ” Jon said

“ I won’t be able to travel. ” Measter Aemon said

“ I have already found a solution for that. The books from the Nightfort explained that a paste made out of Weirwood leaves taken once a Moon will improve your health drastically. Even if it’s due to old Age. ” Jon said

“ That’s wonderful Nephew but how would we even we go about that? ” Aemon asked

“ Leave it to me. I will deal with Lord Commander, just tell me what is the thing the watch requires the most? ” Jon asked

“ Resources and Men to man the wall. ” Aemon said

“ I will provide him with resources required to renovate Castle black as well as a steady supply of 50,000 Gold Dragons per year. So what do you think he will do? A single Maester or gold that could change the face of the wall.” Jon said cunningly

“ Oh, you’re good at this, Nephew. He will definitely fold. ” Aemon said with a smirk

“ So what is the plan after the wall? ” Aemon added

“ Qarth, I am going to make it my base for conquering Yi-Ti, Moraq, And Asshai. Qarth will also give us control over the Jade Gates, that will help us control the main trade routes and the spice trade. We will be making Gold off the charts. Plus I have been having these dreams where a woman calls for me to help. The woman is definitely Valyrian, for she has silver hair but I couldn’t see her face. ” Jon said

“ You have dragon dreams, Nephew. The thinking about taking Qarth is also good but how mould you do it?” Aemon said

“Qarth protects itself well from the land but not from the sea and I have a fleet of nearly 700 War galleys along with three Dragons and Support of the followers of R'hllor. ” Jon said

“ That’s good. How big are the dragons now? ” Aemon said

“ They have nearly 180 Feet wingspan now. They’re growing up so fast.” Jon said

“ Well they are different from our previous dragons. ” Aemon said and then there was a knock on the door 

“ Lord Commander wants to talk to you. ” Arthur said

“ Go, nephew we will talk later. ” Aemon said

He went to the Lord Commander’s Solar. He had thought about what to say to the Lord Commander. He entered the solar and was bid to sit. The solar looked bare and practical just like the rest of the Castle Black. He wanted to take over the conversation from the start to act in control and dominate the talk but as he say on the chair in front of Mormont, he thought better. If you give a man some respect when he’s not expecting any the man will return it with 10 times loyalty. 

Lord Commander already wanted to talk to him about the apparent lack of Men and Resources, thus when he revealed his offer to free Maester Aemon from his vows in exchange for Gold to restore Castle Black and a steady supply of 50,000 Gold dragons per year, Mormont was stunned.

“ Why? Why does Maester Aemon mean to you this much that you’re willing to spend so much Gold? ” Mormont asked incredulously.

“ Swear on your honour as A Mormont that you shan’t speak a word of this until you have my explicit permission to do so and I will tell you everything. ” Jon stated

“ Fine, I, Jeor Mormont, solemnly swear on my honour as a Mormont that I won’t tell anyone what we discussed today unless told to do so. ” Mormont said

“ He’s my last living relative on my father’s side. I don’t want to be alone. ” Jon said

“ I don’t understand, your father is Lord Stark. ” Mormont said confused

“ No, my Real father was Rhaegar Targaryen and mother was Lyanna Targaryen. I am Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of my name. ” Jon said

“ Rhaegar and Lyanna wed? You’re a Targaryen? ” Mormont asked panicked and Jon nodded

“ The rebellion was built on a lie, my Mother and Father wed at the Gods Eye. If you want you can ask Ser Arthur Dayne, he’s outside the door. ” Jon said

“ Ser Arthur is dead. ” Mormont said

“ The world certainly think so. Let me call him for your confirmation. ” Jon said and got up and asked Ser Arthur to come inside.

“ Remove your helmet, Ser. ” Jon said and Arthur complied. Mormont paled, everything Jon said was true.

“ Now, do you understand Why I want my last family close to me? ” Jon asked

“ Why do think I will not tell anyone else after you left or turn you in ? ” Mormont asked

“ I think your vow will prevent you to do anything untoward. ” Jon said. Now this was a lie, he was bluffing. He banked on the power of the dragons.

“ Fine, why don’t you just write a decree? You have the most claim on the Iron throne, which makes you king. ” Mormont asked

“ I would prefer denial. From tomorrow onwards Maester Aemon is dead for the World. Do we have an Agreement? ” Jon asked

“ Fine, I like you. You got balls young man. ” Mormont said in acknowledgement 

“ One more thing. I will be telling Uncle Benjen the truth, so we will be going to the Weirwood tree beyond the wall and if he agrees, I will taking him as well. ” Jon said

“ Fine. ” Mormont grumbled

That night someone knocked on his door when he was removing his tunic for the night. He went to the door with a dagger in his hand and opened the door. 

It was Mel, she was in her elaborate dress and looked ravishing. They didn’t say anything to each other and she entered the chamber. She sat on his bed.

Her elaborate dress was surprisingly easy to pull down around her shoulders but he couldn’t wait long enough to slip it off her before he’d hiked the skirt of it up and gripped her thigh. She’d only taken his shirt off before she made a soft humming noise and leaned her face into the place where his shoulder met his neck. He marveled at how easily she melted against him, this woman who only moved straight-backed and with poise. Yet she seemed to know exactly what he wanted, needed, in this moment.

He was half sprawled back on the bed and she was kneeling neatly over him, bending to press her lips to his skin as his fingertips ran over the smoothness of her inner thigh. He used his other hand to bring her chin up to his mouth and each kiss was like a crash, the impact hitting him in the chest and the broken pieces of the feeling making all his skin tingle. Her lips fit so neatly against his and he could no longer tell if she was warmer than him or if they were sharing the warmth between them. The higher he went up her thigh, the higher the pitch of her breathing rose. He grappled along her shoulders, grabbing fabric and yanking it down until it fell to her waist and he could take one of her nipples into his mouth. She inhaled with a laugh and the sound rang musical as he pulled her down onto her side. She gasped anew every time he licked a circle or gently sucked, and then she was only gasping as he threw the folds of her dress aside and found the spot between her legs that would give her the most pleasure. He stroked the pad of his thumb down it and she clutched his back with one hand and twisted the other through his hair as she cried openmouthed with joy. He licked around her nipple and then tongued the tip as he stroked her slightly faster every few seconds. The stone of one of her rings dug into his back but the jolt of pain was lost in his reverie of hearing the high tone in her breathing rise even higher. He moved up and found her mouth again and kissed it desperately a moment before he moved his thumb with more pressure and speed. She half moaned, half sang against his lips as she came.

Although she’d been the one to receive pleasure, he felt somehow sated and fulfilled, like he’d completed a holy mission and reaped the reward. Her face was tucked into his neck now and as her breathing evened out, she still occasionally laughed. She’d released so much pent-up tension in him by simply letting him touch her, ravish her. He was still aching but he’d have let it subside and happily fallen asleep with her, but she was already kneeling up and pulling her dress over her head. Then she ran both sets of her fingertips down his bare chest and didn’t stop at the top of his pants but continued down his length. He groaned and reached for her but she nimbly rolled his pants down his legs and then straddled him, knees planted firmly on either side of his hips. His heart kicked in anticipation as she ran her hand up and down him several times, teasing him. And he wouldn’t have changed it for the world.

She held his eyes the entire time she moved her body over him, and then down on him. Her eyes fluttered briefly, and then she was watching him, watching his reactions. She was slick and warm inside and he shuddered in pleasure. He was the one inside her and yet he felt gloriously taken in by her, privileged to be surrounded by her aura that seemed only more confident the more abandoned in joy she was. Her eyes told him that she knew he was in awe, but her small smile was gentle. It widened as he put his hands around her hips and she lifted herself up and down on him for the first time. Soon she was wildly riding him, her hair moving back and forth over her shoulders, and he was bucking into her and his world narrowed to the thought of how beautiful she looked in rapture. She still opened her red eyes and met his, and he felt further undone every moment she gazed into him. She took his hands away from her hips and laid them over her breasts. He held them through all of her ecstatic movements, the feel of them in his hands pushing him closer to his own edge. She rolled her hips faster than he knew was possible, then arched her back and keened out that lovely song. The sound made him throb and he came arching his own back, their movements synchronized for one transcendent moment.

Still keeping him inside her, she let her upper body fall over his chest in one graceful movement, her hair tumbling over him. As his breath still heaved, he took a lock of it and twined it around his fingers, then let it go and combed both hands through her hair. She sighed in contentment and he let the moment stretch, brushing her hair with his fingers.

They awoke in the morning, their clothes were discarded on the floor. 

He was still hard after having sex all night. He felt an unexplainable warmth inside he, he yearned for that warmth again.

“ We go again? ” Mel asked 

He wanted to but Gods his cock ached from last night’s vigorous experience.

Then they heard a knock on the door and their heads snapped towards the door.

“ Come on, Jon. Get up we need to leave for our journey. ” Benjen called from outside

“ Yeah, just getting up uncle. I will be there shortly to break our fast. Have the horses saddled up and ready to go. ” Jon said while playing with Mel’s hair.

“ I don’t want to leave the bed. ” Jon said to Mel and she giggled

“ Come on, Jon. ” She said getting and wearing her clothes to leave for her chambers.

“ Fine. ”

  
**_Beyond The Wall_ **

**_Benjen Stark_ **

They reached the Weirwood tree after riding for some hours. 

Benjen asked “ Finally, will you tell me what is this all about ? ” 

“ Yeah, swear to the Old Gods that you will not tell anyone about this. ” Jon said and he felt a light hurt that Jon didn’t trust him enough. He swore the oath, in front of the weirwood tree and what Jon told him next was mind blowing.

Jon was Lyanna’s Trueborn son? Oh My God, all of it makes sense. Ned still didn’t want to support Jon after knowing the truth and wanted him to take the black. When Theon said those things about Lyanna, Ned still did not stand up for her and tried to Force Jon into taking the black by twisting the rules. He wanted to beat the shit out of Ned, he always keeps on prattling about the pack and yet Jon was treated with Scorn and hate, all his life.

He wanted Lyanna’s son, my nephew to rot away at the wall with murderers and rapists while Robert gets to stay in the Red keep in luxury. He wanted to kill him.

“ I will kill him. ” Benjen blurted out

“ No, uncle. No matter what he does he’s still family and I won’t let you become a Kinslayer. ”

“ What are you going to do now? ” Benjen asked

“ I will be leaving for Driftmark with Uncle Aemon and then I am going to Qarth. ” Jon said and he didn’t understand why Qarth? 

“ Qarth? ” Benjen asked confused

“ Yes, I will be conquering qarth, it will serve as my base for the time being. ” Jon said

“ Come with us, I have never had proper family that loved me for me. So I am asking you, please don’t say no. ” Jon said

“ But Jon, how will I even leave? Ned will know. ” Benjen asked

“ I have already made an arrangement with Mormont for Uncle Aemon and talked to him about taking you as well. ” Jon said with a smile

“ What arrangement? I don’t understand Jon. ” Benjen said panicked

“ Calm down. I will be funding the watch with 50,000 Gold dragons per year in addition to full restoration of Castle Black. ” Jon said

“ Where will you get this much Gold Jon? ” Benjen asked

“ My father left 5 Million Gold Dragons in my personal account in the Iron Bank. House Targaryen hold several other accounts as well as vaults in the Iron Bank. I have no shortage of Gold. ” Jon said and Benjen’s jaw dropped. 

“ What about the other Brothers of the watch? Won’t they notice us leaving? ” Benjen asked

“ Yes, they will. That’s why you will be going on a ranging. You will leave for the Nightfort, there is a secret passage that nobody knows. We will be waiting for you. Whereas Uncle Aemon will perish in a fire for the watch but he will be transported secretly outside the wall. ” Jon said and he had to commend Jon on the plan.

“ How do you know there is a secret passage in the Nightfort? ” Benjen asked

“ Remember, Lord Reed bought all the books from Castle black and The Nightfort. Well they are priceless. They are a treasure trove of knowledge. ” Jon said

Suddenly, they heard ruffling and they saw two direwolf pups. One was Albino white with blood red eyes and he heard Jon saying _‘Morghon’._ While the other was black with yellow eyes. 

“ We should leave nephew, there mother must be looking for them. ” Benjen emphasised the need to leave by moving towards the horse. Then he heard Jon talk to the Weirwood tree.

“ Lord Brynden, did you send them for us? ” He wanted to say nephew, what the fuck are you doing?

“ Yes, their mother is gone and the father died a long time ago. ” a voice said from the Weirwood tree and literally fell down.

“ Who are you? ” Benjen screamed and saw that Jon was not doing the same. He was calm, like this was normal for him.

“ Don’t worry Uncle Benjen. His name is Brynden Rivers, he was also known as Bloodraven. He lives in a cave far beyond the wall with the last of the children. He is talking through the Weirwood tree. ” Jon explained. 

Bloodraven is alive? After all this time and I am going to pretend, I did not hear Children of the Forest. They needed to talk properly about everything.

“ We need to talk properly once we are on the ship. ” Benjen said to Jon.

“ Okay, Come let’s go back. We have been out for a long time. ” Jon said picking up the Albino pup.

He decided to do the same and moved towards the horses.   
  


A few days later, their plan went fabulously and he entered the Nightfort using the secret passage. He found them waiting for him. Maester Aemon looked younger and was standing straighter but he knew it was not possible. 

He hugged his nephew. He was officially dead now. 

“ Leave the horse. ” Jon said

“ Why? How will we reach EastWatch then? ” Benjen asked and they all gave an annoying laugh. 


	8. She is alive.

_**Nightfort** _

_**Benjen Stark** _

“ Why are you guys laughing like this? ” Benjen asked

“ Come Uncle, I will introduce you to our method of transportation. ” Jon said and I was literally confused as to what was going on, introduce me to a method of transportation? Nonetheless, he complied and went with Jon.

They went outside the gates and then he saw them. He was seeing fucking Dragons, they were three of them. One looked like Ghost, the other looked like a shadow, and last one and the most beautiful one is amethyst one. 

They were Huge, I guess each of them had a 150-180 Feet wingspan.

“ I am seeing a fucking dragon, they are two more behind it. Nephew we need to have the talk now. ” Benjen screamed

“ Remember, the Red Comet from seven years ago? ” Jon asked

“ That was first time I knew who my parents were and I hatch dragons on that day. ” Jon said reminiscing that day

“ Yes, I remember the Red Comet clearly, Maester Aemon was the happiest person I had seen after I described him the anomaly. ” Benjen said

“Yes, the Comet means the birth of dragons. I almost died due to blood loss. ” Jon said

“ what happened? ” Benjen asked concerned

“ I cut my palm to spray the blood on the eggs, I underestimated Valyrian steel and the cut was too deep. I am thankful for Mel’s quick thinking, otherwise I will be dead. She had my hand put in a brazier, turns out fire heals me. ” Jon said and he couldn’t believe it. 

“ No Shit. ” Benjen said, I have read that Targaryens were fire resistant but none ever got healed through fire.

“ Wait, a sec. I knew no one would believe me. ” Jon said

He took out his sword, It’s ripples were shining just like Ice. This was Blackfyre, Sword of the Conqueror. Wait what is Jon doing as he watched Jon cut his palm too deep, there was immediate blood flow. His nephew was putting his sword back into the scabbard calmly. Then he pull his Tunic away from his hand and held his hand above his hand and walked towards the dragon. 

“ Dracarys ” Jon said and dragon released a small burst of blame, it was beautiful and deadly. It went through Jon’s hand, I expected to smell burnt flesh but instead I saw Jon coming towards him and his hand looked healed. This was out of the world, I mean How?

“ How? ” Benjen could Blurt only one word.

“ My Father believed in the prophecy of the Prince that was promised, In the Song of Ice and Fire. He believed that Ice represents House Stark whereas the Fire represents House Targaryen. There has never between a union the Two bloodlines before me, I was prophesied. I Have the Blood of Old Valyria and The Winter Kings of the North, The two most powerful Bloodlines to ever exist mixed with the blood of the Children of the Forest from the Warg and the Marsh Kings. I can do things people won’t be able to comprehend and I see things, people won’t believe, I don’t feel Cold neither do I feel heat. ” Jon said and Benjen was out of his depth. 

“ You don’t feel Cold? I mean I am used to it but I feel cold all the same. ” Benjen said

“ I am wearing a tunic for you people I don’t need it, It feels calming to me. ” Jon said

“ What else can you do? ” Benjen asked excited, he felt like the 14 year old Boy who sparred with Lya.

“ Ever since you got your Direwolf winter, have you had dreams where you’re the Direwolf? ” Jon asked

“ Yeah but I thought they had no significance. ” Benjen said. they didn’t, did they?

“ It’s called Warging, When you got Winter your dormant abilities woke. All the Starks have it, they just don’t know it. It’s a gift from the Old Gods. ” Jon said

“ You mean like the Skinchangers from beyond the wall? ” Benjen asked

“ Yes, I will help you to develop the gift of Warging. ” Jon said

“ It’s all so overwhelming, I mean you don’t feel cold nor heat. You get healed by fire, You have three Huge Dragons that each have four legs. Apparently we can Warg, is there anything else? ” Benjen asked

“ Yeah, I have Dragon Dreams or Green dreams. I see Visions about the future, Past, and the Present. I can also access the Weirwood trees to access the memories of the world. Blood raven taught me how to properly use my abilities. ” Jon said. I totally forgot about Bloodraven who lives in a cave with the children of the forest. 

“ Yes, I totally forgot about him somehow. ” Benjen exclaimed

“ Well he’s not the same since he took on the mantle of the Three Eyed Raven. He is the memory of the world until he chooses a successor. His powers are only second to mine. ” Jon said

“ I don’t understand, Jon.” Benjen said

“ Leave it, his job is to tell me if anything drastic happens in Westeros. That’s why I have been growing a Weirwood, so that we can talk when I am in Essos. ” Jon said

“ Let’s just go inside Jon. ” Benjen said tired. 

“ Come on Uncle, cheer up. You’re officially Dead. ” Jon said and I couldn’t contain my laughter.

They stayed for the day as everyone was tired from their journeys. Jon slept with the dragons, apparently he picked the habit ever since he was a kid.   
  


**_Jon Snow_ **

They flew early on the Morn for Eastwatch by the sea to reach there before Noon. He had already checked and the escort had arrived two days ago.

They reached exactly at Noon and wasted no time to board the ship. He met Aurane for the first time personally. 

“ I am Aurane Waters, Your Grace. I had been waiting for this moment Since the first time I met with Ser Arthur. ” Aurane said

“ It’s a pleasure to meet you as well Aurane. ” Jon said

“ All your chambers have been prepared for the journey and we are ready to sail, Your Grace. ” Aurane said

“ Well let’s settle in our chambers and set sail for Driftmark. I will be waiting for you in my chambers. ” Jon said and Aurane left after bowing.   
  


Aurane arrived an hour later. 

“ Have a seat, Aurane. ” Jon said

“ Your Grace, what are your plans after DriftMark? ” Aurane asked

“ Are you familiar with the Jade Sea? ” Jon asked 

“ I have studied how to travel there but I never been there, Your Grace. Our mercenary Fleet will be more familiar to the Jade sea. ” Aurane said sipping his ale.

“ Can we control the Jade Gates with 700 Ships? ” Jon asked 

“ You can do anything with the dragons, your grace. ” Aurane said and Jon sighed

“ Aurane, I think I haven’t been clear to you. I don’t want sycophants, I want competent people who tell me when I am wrong, in order for us to succeed it’s vital that my men tell me the truth and stop calling me your grace when I am in private meetings with you. We will be doing this a lot, I want to prepare for all eventualities. ” Jon said

“ Okay, your grace I mean Aegon. ” Aurane said and Jon let it slide as he needs to get used to his real name.

“ Let me tell you about the future plans. I want to conquer Qarth, I have 700 War galleys, Three dragons, and support of the followers of R’hllor. ” Jon said and Aurane looked confused

“ Why Qarth? If you want you could go and sit on the Iron throne tomorrow. ” Aurane asked

“ I could go and Marry the Tyrell rose and In six months, the Iron throne will be mine. ” Jon said

“ So why not? ” Aurane said

“ Three Dragons can destroy armies but won’t be able to hold the Land. I would have to depend on the Tyrells for food and holding the Kingdom, which would make susceptible to their demands. The Great houses have forgotten the power of the Valyrians. They think themselves equal to us, I will break that notion into a thousand shards. I want House Targaryen supreme, I want Dragons back into the sky never again will they be chained. ” Jon said

“ But how would you do that Your Grace? ” Aurane asked intrigued 

“ Do you know when I had just hatched my dragons, I gave a speech and all of them present thought that was just a speech but never had I spoken the truth more. Do you want to know what I said? Are you ready for it? ” Jon asked 

“ Do it, your Grace. ” Aurane said taking a deep breath. 

“ _I don’t want to be king yet as I haven’t earned it. So don’t ‘ Your grace ’ me._

_I wanted to study and train to make a name for myself at first because I was a Bastard but then I get to know That I already have a name._

_I come from the line of Winter Kings and Dragon Lords, I need to make my ancestors’ proud of me. I will train and study like no other Targaryen or Stark king of old. I will forge myself into a weapon of war and destruction, by the time I am done with this world, They will know me as Death’s herald._

_I will build an Empire that spans from Qarth to Lannisport, from The thousand Islands to Dorne, From Lands Of Always Winter to Asshai. I am going forge an empire the Valyrian Freehold will be jealous of. The New Age of Conquest Begins in 10 Years._ Just after the speech, the Red comet appeared. ” Jon said 

“ I-I don’t know what to say your Grace. Is that even possible to conquer this much land in a Lifetime? ” Aurane asked with a pale face

“ Yes and I will do it in a decade. ” Jon said with a cold determination that chilled Aurane.

“ They will either call me the madness epitome of Targaryens or Greatness epitome. I don’t think you really understand what I am trying to say. Hear this and rejoice. ” Jon said as the Dragons gave the largest roar possible. 

Aurane jumped out of the seat, they literally felt the vibrations of the roar. 

“ My dragons are not like the dragons of old, they grow faster, more powerful, more fiercer. They have four legs each, Come on to the deck and witness the rebirth of the House Targaryen’s supremacy. ” Jon said getting up and Aurane followed.

They reached the deck to find that everyone was looking at the sky. They cleared out of the way on seeing him. 

“ I am Aegon Targaryen, sixth of my name. You all might be thinking I am just another tyrant who wants you to kneel just because of my birthright but no I don’t want that. I want to earn your support and loyalty instead of demanding it.

When you think about me you will remember my grandfather, the mad king. I am not going to lie and deny it. When enough people make false promises, words stop meaning anything. Then there are no more answers, only better and better lies.

But can you tell me did the realm suffer this much when the mad king ruled, were you ever faced with horrendous taxes? Even during the Mad king’s rule, the treasury was overflowing and small folk were happy. Robert Baratheon usurped the Iron throne that had Seven Million Gold dragons in its treasury and today the Throne is In Six Million Gold dragons debt to the Iron Bank and 3 Million Gold Dragons to the Lannisters. The Usurper Whored and Drinked away the gold of the realm to satiate his own need, the mines of Casterly Rock are dry. The Gold was never used for your benefit, So tell me when the Iron Bank calls for the Gold, who is going to pay it? Certainly not the Lannisters or the Baratheons. They will increase taxes without creating more income for the people causing you people more suffering for their pleasures. 

He killed my father and justified the killing by saying that My father took away his love Lyanna Stark. Tell me does a person in Love, fucks every Tavern Wench or whore during the rebellion. Is that how he showed his love to my mother? He spat at the bodies of my siblings who never did any wrong, they were innocent and he laughed and called them Dragonspawn.

Whereas they will conveniently forget that Robert Baratheon is sitting on the throne because his grandmother was a Targaryen Princess. Does that not make us kin? And is there ever been someone more cursed than a Kinslayer and childslayer.

There has never been a ruler more unsuited for the throne than Robert Baratheon. When he gets to know me, he will call me pretender and Dragonspawn.

I am not demanding for your Support and Loyalty, I am asking and I promise I will do the same. Never again will the people of the realm suffer because of the tyrants of the world.

Will you Help me and we will usher in the New age of Dragons.

“ Aye. ” The people said

Will you Help me and you will never beg for scraps again.

“ Aye. ” The people said, their voices a louder than before

Will you Help me and we will show the world the Might of the people.

“ Aye ” The voice was now deafening

We will show the world the might of House Targaryen. We are going to eradicate the Baratheon and Lannister regime, they will not even be footnotes in the History when We are done with them. We are house Targaryen, We answer to neither Gods nor men. See this and Rejoice.

Dracarys. ” Jon said

The three Dragons spread their wings and spewed their flames into the sky and everyone Kneeled.

“ Long live the King. ” 

“ Death to the Usurper. ” 

“ Good King Aegon. ” 

He looked towards Arthur and he had tears in his eyes. 

Will you be people spoken about in the histories as the men who won the war for me and brought age of peace and prosperity. 

“ Aye. ”

Will you help fulfill the will of the Gods for only They can give us the Ultimate weapons in the form of Dragons. 

“ Aye. ” 

Here, I promise you and the gods. I will be your voice, the Voice of Men and Gods. ”

  
  


He helped the sailors in their day to day tasks and showed that he didn’t want people to do something he will not do himself. He discussed their lives and about the lives of their loved ones. He promised them if anything happens to them he will make sure that their families never want for anything. 

By the time they reached DriftMark, the people had become so loyal that were willing to do anything for me. The people of the Driftmark that came here to help prepare for my arrival will spread word of my personality, my deeds, the way I control my dragons and they will tell stories about my loyal exotic looking direwolf. This will spread and spread, giving me the loyalty of the men I command. I will divide the men on to other ships, to spread word about me.

I will make them Fanatics and when they mix with the followers of R'hllor, and learn more from them, they will truly think I am doing the bidding of the gods.

They will think I can do no wrong and commit no Sin.

I am going to fuck the faith of the seven in their asses.

**_DriftMark_ **

****

The seat of House Velaryon, Driftmark is an island west of Dragonstone in Blackwater Bay in the Crownlands, it has a long point. The Gullet separated Driftmark from Massey’s Hook to the south.

The entered the keep through the secret tunnels to avoid spies. They found Lord Velaryon waiting for them at the end of the tunnel. He greeted him and then asked him to follow to his solar. 

“ Lord Velaryon is Varys here yet? ” Jon asked 

“ Yes, your grace. He sent this scroll for you. ” Lord Velaryon said and he took the scroll from him.

“ Lord Velaryon, How much Gold is left in the fund I set you up with? ” Jon asked

“ Around 200,000 Gold Dragons, Your Grace. ” Lord Velaryon said

“ Is it enough to reach the 1,000 Mark? ” Jon asked

“ Yes, your Grace. If I may be so bold, what are you plans for the Future? ” Lord Velaryon asked

“ We will be leaving for Qarth today itself, there will be no dilly dallying. I want you to give the orders the sailors to join the armada as we make our way to Qarth, we will be taking 200 War galleys from here and they will be added to the 100 Ships each in Pentos, Volantis, Myr, Tyrosh, and Lys. Creating a total of 700 Hundred battle tested War Galleys in our Armada. ” Jon said

“ What Will I be doing, Your Grace? ” Aurane asked

“ Aurane, you will come with me and Lord Velaryon here will build the rest of the fleet and join us later. You will assume the title of Master of Ships until Lord Velaryon can come and fulfil his position. ” Jon said with no room for Argument.

“ Why Qarth, Your Grace? ” Lord Velaryon asked

“ Aurane will brief you about everything we discussed on our journey here. I need to meet with Lord Varys. ” Jon said and moved outside the solar.

He opened the scroll and read it. 

_Meet me beneath the long point near the cove._

_~ Varys_

He decided to take the dragons to the meeting and show the spider, his chip. 

He landed and found the man scared, Good. 

“ Greetings, Lord Varys. ” Jon said and man quickly put on his mask.

“ Greetings, Jon Snow. ” Varys said and Jon smiled

“ I was thinking you must have isolated that I am a Northman due to my warging ability and seeing the Stark face, riding a dragon must have given you the idea who I am. ” Jon said

“ You’re Good Jon Snow. So tell me what does Rhaegar’s Bastard want from me? ” Varys said and Jon smiled

“ Trueborn, They married at the Gods Eye, Rhaegar annulled his marriage to Elia Martell because after Rhaenys she couldn’t give birth and my father wanted to save her from Aerys’ wrath. That’s why they faked Aegon, he was Lucerys Velaryon’s bastard. ” Jon said

“ So, that’s why Elia was at Dragonstone due to the fake pregnancy. ” Varys said

“ My true name is Aegon Targaryen, sixth of my name. ” Jon said

“ You still didn’t answer my question. ” Varys said

“ I want you to serve as my master of Whisperers , I will be leaving for Essos today. ” Jon said

“ Why should I serve you? ” Varys asked with a small smile.

“ So you want to serve the person that has run the realm into the ground? The throne is in 6 million Debt to Iron bank and 3 Million to the Lannisters. The gold mines of casterly Rock have run dry, So how do think the stag would pay, he will increase the taxes and continue running the realm into the ground. Maybe you want to see how Jaime and Cersei’s bastards will do? Do you want to bank on Stannis Baratheon or maybe Renly who likes Loras tyrell’s cock more? ” Jon asked

“ You have impressive knowledge then why do you need me? ” Varys asked

“ Well I need someone to update me if something happens in Westeros when I am in Essos. ” Jon said

“ I am guessing all the War galleys made in the last seven years are your? ” Varys asked and Jon nodded

“ I have 3 Dragons, 700 War galleys, 2 Direwolves, Millions of Gold Dragons, and the support of the Followers of R'hllor. This is me telling you the truth. For me the war is a forgone conclusion but I will need help to make the changes. ” Jon said

“ I will support you, Your Grace but you will have to answer one question of mine ” Varys asked

“ Go on. ” Jon prompted

“ After you won the throne, What do you want the most in the world? ” Varys asked

“ A family more than anything else in the world, I will give everything I have just to be with them. I have never felt what it is like to have a family, The Starks have always scorned me and there is only my great Uncle Aemon alive on my Sire’s side. I don’t have anyone else. ” Jon said

“ What about wife? You could marry someone. ” Varys said with an odd expression 

“ Then my wife’s family would try and use me. ” Jon said

“ What if I were to tell you that Rhaenys survived and is living with Ashara Dayne right now? ” Varys asked

“ Then I will beg you to tell me where they are but if you are messing with me, I will tear you apart right now. ” Jon said 

“ No need to get violent, your grace. They are in Naath, I send them both over there to live peacefully. ” Varys said

“ True, True, True... ” The crow said

“ Thank you, Lord Varys. I am leaving for Naath right away but my Armada will leave for Qarth. I am going to conquer Qarth so set up a system so that you could give me updates. ” Jon said

“ Why Qarth, Your grace? ” Varys said

“ I will tell my plans if I find you trustworthy. ” Jon said

He arrived at the ship where his retinue was staying. He called a meeting immediately. 

“ Now that everyone is arrived, Varys is with us. ” Jon said

“ That’s great, Your grace. ” Arthur said

“ I have some news that you might find shocking. Rhaenys is alive with Arthur’s sister, they are currently in Naath and I am going there. ” Jon said

“ Ashara is alive. Your Grace, let me come with you. ” Arthur said

“ Nobody, is coming with me. I have never covered such a journey before and I don’t know if the dragons will be able to support you for so long. I can ride the other dragons but you Can’t, only Morghon allows you. I will be taking Ghost with me for security.” Jon said

“ When will be seeing you again, nephew. ” Benjen asked

“ In Qarth, a year later. I will be waiting.” Jon said

“ Go, nephew. Bring her home, A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing. ” Uncle Aemon said

“ Arthur, I have given all the instructions to Aurane. All the 700 ships will be coming to Qarth, Lord Velaryon will make the other 300 and join us later. ” Jon said. He went towards his chambers take 100,000 Gold Dragons in coin and Ghost. 

He also collected a year’s worth of Weirwood paste for him, so that he doesn’t get the butterfly fever. He left the rest of the paste for Uncle Aemon.

“ Come on, boy. ” Jon said. Ghost was now as a big as a small dog. 

He went onto the deck and saw that everyone had assemble to say goodbye to him. He hugged Mel and she gave him the bag of Rations for the journey. He next went to Uncle Aemon and asked to keep consuming the Weirwood paste per month. He warned me about the butterfly fever but I showed him the weirwood paste which satisfied him. He asked Uncle Benjen to take care of his Weirwood plant. He went to Arthur last and asked him the most important thing, to keep everyone safe. 

He checked his swords and tied the bag of Rations, settled Ghost in front of him and flew towards Naath. The three Dragons were excited for the Journey as they will travelling for the first time for so long. The journey will also be to a land, they have never visited. 

He looked back to see the sun set. 


	9. The second head of the Dragon

_**Jon Snow** _

A mercantile city, Lys is built on a fertile island considered a paradise by dragon lords. The sunny island is fertile with palm and fruit trees, and the surrounding blue-green waters are filled with fish.

Lys is protected by high walls and hired sell swords. A city dominated by wealth rather than by birth, Lys is where trade is considered a profession more honorable than arms. The city is known for its pillow houses and pleasure gardens.

More than anywhere else in the known world, the blood of Old Valyria still runs strong in the Lyseni, who are regarded as beautiful. Even the small folk in Lys have the pale skin, silver-gold hair, and purple, lilac, and pale blue eyes of the dragonlords of old. Many of the nobility in Lys have produced infamous beauties, and Targaryen kings and princes are known to have looked at Lys for wives and paramours.The people of Lys are know to curl and perfume their hair.

He knew he couldn’t stop here even he wanted to. He was on a mission to find his sister. So he flew towards his destination again after hovering in the clouds trying to make out the city. 

Ghost was also getting irritated on being cooped on a dragon for so long. Morghon was perfectly fine during the journey and wasn’t even tiring but I knew the dragon needed to stop for some time.

So we dropped at the sea level, so that Morghon could float for some time, the aerodynamic form of the dragon supported the dragon to float freely in the summer sea. Luckily he had not encountered any storms but he mused if ever encountered he would just fly above the clouds and totally avoid the storm. 

The more he thought about Naath, the more he was filled with trepidation. He was going to see his sister for the first time ever. 

What does she look like now? Is she a warrior? But People of Naath are peaceful people, they believe in extreme pacifism. They make music rather than war, they don’t even kill animals for meat, eating only plants and fruits. 

She probably is not a warrior but I can teach her, I will make her a warrior of Nymeria renown if she is interested. But I will not push her if she is not comfortable. 

What am I even thinking about, will she even accept me? I just hope no matter how angry she doesn’t outright reject me. 

If she wants, I will even make her Queen. 

He started to fly towards his destination again thinking about Rhaenys.

**_Rhaenys Targaryen_ ** ********

She again saw the young man with black hair and purple eyes that resembled her father in her dreams. Ashara just called him a figment of imagination. Apparently it was due to my sexual urges but I knew he was real and he was coming. 

I see myself flying to a ruined city with the man of my dreams on a dragon, flying alongside are two more dragons. I had been getting these visions involving him a lot lately and I knew he was going to come today. I had to go to the beaches tonight, Ashara will tell me no due to the slaver raids but I could be careful and sneak out in the night. 

It was time to get up and extract silk. Even though she was a Targaryen Princess but she knew she had to contribute to the society for the resources they use. 

The people here are very nice, they help us for every little thing we require. 

“ Ashara I am leaving. ” Rhae said

“ Rhae, wait at least break your fast. I got lychee and mangoes for you. ” Ashara said

“ Okay, but I will not eat much. ” Rhae said as she nibbles on the lychee. 

“ I dreamt of him again, we were flying over a ruined city. I was sitting in front of him on a dragon that was Albino white with blood Red eyes alongside us were two more Dragons. One was midnight black and the other was the most beautiful being I had Ever seen, it was amethyst in colour. Do you think Lyanna’s babe survived?” Rhae admits sheepishly 

“ Dragons are all dead sweety otherwise we won’t be here. As mush as I would like for the babe to survive but we have never heard of him. ” Ashara said with a sigh.

“ But that doesn’t mean he’s like everyone else, we all saw the Red Comet seven years ago. ” Rhae tried to argue

“ Even if he survived, how would he know about us? ” Ashara said

“ Through Varys. ” Rhae said

“ But why would he face all this trouble just to meet us? ” Ashara said

“ He’s coming, I know he his. My Visions never lie. ” Rhae and left the door.

On the way, she thought maybe Ashara is right and he’s not coming for us but I will go to the beach at the night just to check for the last time.

Night gathered, Ashara had slept already and she climbed down the window and got out. She knew it was too much risk to go to the beach but she had to. So, she did.

She reached the beach and waited for some time but when she had lost hope and was going to go home. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her and she turned to see who it was. Maybe, Ashara had come after her. 

The person grabbed my mouth, I tried to resist but he was so strong. The were talking in a bastardised Valyrian.

“ She will fetch us a fortune, such beauty is hard to come by. ” The first slaver said

“ Bind her. ” The second slaver said and she really tried to struggle now. She somehow got herself out of his hold and she tried to run but was caught by the legs and turned around. She could now see their faces. They looked so dangerous and ugly.

“ Get that Bitch, masters of Yunkai would pay a fortune. ” The first slaver said and tried To tie her legs. 

Suddenly, a sword went through the slaver trying to bind my legs, The sword was on flames and glowing red like a furnace they used to make artefacts. 

The next slaver tried to get him from the side and was cut down by another sword. She looked at his face and then saw it, This was her brother. He looked like father but his eyes they were red like a molten steel. He fought like Ser Arthur, Ashara’s brother. Ashara had described her brother many a times, she said he was the greatest swordsman Westeros had ever seen.

“ Brother ” She screamed as she saw a slaver coming to attack from behind. He looked towards her and gave a smile. God’s that smile of his. Maybe she also had the proclivities of her ancestors to marry their kin.

He dispatched the one behind him quickly and an Albino animal with Red eyes dealt with the last one.

**_Naath  
_**   
****_Jon Snow_

The coastline of Naath almost looked out of place after seeing nothing but water for the past few days. It had been a calm day at sea, and a calm night was to follow. I waited offshore to Consume the Weirwood paste and prayed to the Old Gods and R'hllor, to whomever would listen to not kill him.

The place seems to be like straight out of a dreamland. With its translucent waters, The Island of Naath in The Summer sea is an absolute paradise. There was greenery everywhere and beaches were glowing in the Night. They looked ethereal. Suddenly he noticed a girl who looked older than me by 2-3 years was struggling against 4 men. They must be slavers trying to take her, he could understand why they targeted her, she was so beautiful and her eyes looked just like mine did.

Oh my God, that’s my sister. He noticed there were ten more Ships there along the coast. He ordered Morghon to take him and ghost down. As soon as they reach on the beach, he took out his swords and ran towards his sister. He ordered Ancalagon to take care of the ships. Ghost was running alongside him as well and he was confident that Ghost would be a big help. 

“ Get that Bitch, masters of Yunkai would pay a fortune. ” The first slaver said and tried to tie her legs, and He saw red. 

Lightbringer was flaming now and I felt a burn in my eyes as if they were flaming as well. I pushed Lightbringer directly into the slaver who was opening his pants. The sword went right through the skull and he burned. Rhaenys’ eyes had some sort of recognition, maybe she is seeing father in me. Arthur always says I look like him. He cut down the other with Blackfyre. Suddenly, she screamed 

“ Brother. ” And I smiled to her, she called me brother. I was really happy and I cut down the other slaver she pointed out. Ghost took the last one down.

“ Rhaenys ” Jon said with a smile and stretched his hand towards her.

She took my hand and got up. She suddenly engulfed me in a hug. I could feel her breasts on my chest I hugged her tightly. I felt wetness on my neck and saw that she was crying.

“ Hey, it’s okay. I am here for you now and I would never leave you. Wherever I go, you will come with me. We have to stay together Rhae. My name is Aegon but could call me Jon. ” and she nodded into my neck. Her dress was so revealing and I was having an erection, She could definitely feel it. I was blushing now. I gently pulled us apart and her cheek were red as well. I decided to change the mood.

“ What were you doing out here Rhae? Don’t you know about Slavers? ” Jon asked and she looked down as if she was a little girl and was caught stealing sweets.

“ I was waiting for you. ” Rhae said with her cheeks Red

“ How did you know I was coming today Rhae? ” Jon asked confused as he was pretty sure, Ravens dint fly here and nothing was faster than a dragon.

“ I saw you in a vision coming today, Ashara didn’t believe me but I knew you would come for me. ” Rhae said 

“ You have dragon dreams as well, Rhae. ” Jon said looking into her eyes. Both of them were so lost looking into each other’s eyes that they didn’t notice that Ghost was silently moving towards Rhaenys. 

“ aaeee.. ” Rhaenys suddenly gave a yelp as I saw Ghost was licking her hands. 

“ Ghost, no. ” Jon said strictly but he didn’t listen, he liked Rhae.

Suddenly, Ghost pushed Rhaenys down and started licking her face like a puppy. She was giggling and I found that the sweetest thing in the world.

She got up and suddenly was pushed by Ghost into me and this time we both fell. She was on top of me and I could feel her breath on my lips.

I looked at her sweet plump lips, that looked so juicy and I wanted kiss her right then. Ghost thought they were not giving him enough attention so he came and sat atop both of them as a sign of victory. This time we both laughed. 

Her breathing had become higher than normal and she was staring at his lips. We were brought out of the trance by Morghon, he landed with a large thump. Ancalagon and Godiva followed short. 

They were all looking at us. They were curious as to what were we doing.

She looked at me in confusion and she was so adorable with that pinched nose. 

“ Hey, nothing is wrong. Don’t panic, please. ” Jon said

I got up and picked her us as well, turns out she had a sprain in her ankle from trying to get away from the slavers. She leaned on me for support. 

“ They are real. I just thought that the visions were wrong, I mean I saw the Red Comet. ” Rhae said with wonder in her eyes.

“ Yes, this is Morghon, you might have noticed that his colouring is similar to that of Ghost. The Black one is Ancalagon and the Amethyst one is Godiva. ” Jon said

She tried to walk towards Godiva but the pain was too much “ aaahhh ”. Jon immediately rushed to her so that she doesn’t fall. 

“ Don’t worry I will take you home and we will get your leg patched up. ” Jon said holding her by the waist.

“ Ok. ” Rhae said softly

“ Hey, you can pet him later, I will even give you a dragon of your own. ” Jon said and she looked so happy that I just wanted to see her like this.

“ Really, thank you, thank you, thank you... ” Rhae said and tried to jump excitedly.

“ Hey, you don’t have to thank me for your birthright. You are a dragon, never forget that. Now, tell me where and how far is home? ” Jon asked

“ It will be too far for me to walk on this leg but the people will get really scared if they see the dragons. ” Rhae said 

“ Don’t worry I will carry you and the dragons can stay out of the view until we could break the news to the people so that they don’t panic. ” Jon said

“ W-what? ” Rhae asked flushed

“ Yes, the dragons can stay in the old Valyrian fort. ” Jon replied 

He then picked her up and she put her hands across his head for support. She leaned against his strong shoulders. His body was so toned she mused. He brought her out of her musing. 

“ Hey, You didn’t tell me the direction. ” Jon said playfully

“ Umm... That way behind the tree and across the ridge. ” Rhae said flushed. Her cheeks were so red that she hid her face into his chest and Jon gave a chuckle. Unbeknownst to her, his face was flushed as well.

He had a slight hope that Rhae would accept him but he would never have thought meeting her like this.

He walked for some time, according to the direction given by Rhae. Naath is a tropical Paradise, the lAnds were so beautiful that he felt an obligation to crush slaver’s bay. This was all the motivation he needed to take down Slavery.

All the while, Rhae was looking at him. 

“ Naath is so beautiful, Rhae. I have half a mind to leave my conquest and stay here. ” Jon said

“ Why don’t you? It’s peaceful here, stay with us. ” Rhae said pleading, she must be thinking that I am going to leave her. 

“ Don’t worry, I am never leaving you, I will be taking you with me and if you want I will stay. ” Jon said

“ Where would we go ? The Usurper will know about us if we leave.” Rhae asked relaxed

“ Wherever we want, I don’t fear the Usurper. I have three Dragons if you want we can end Robert Baratheon by the end this month. ” Jon said smugly and Rhae looked at him in awe.

“ I don’t know what to say? ” Rhae said

“ Well we will not leave for at least a year. ” Jon said and Rhae nodded into his chest.

“ My home is just beyond the trees. ” Rhae said and Jon nodded. He walked beyond the trees and found a small and perfect house. It had everything one needed to relax.

“ Well here we are. ” Jon Said smiling

“ We will have to be quiet, she will be sleeping right now. Ashara doesn’t know I sneaked out of the house, I didn’t even leave a note. She will be mad at us for leaving. ” Rhae said and I smiled that she said us instead of me.

“ What do we do know? ” Jon asked confused

“ Well there is a window on the other side, you will have to carry me through there. ” Rhae said gleefully 

“ Aren’t you taking a lot of amusement out of this? ” Jon asked her playfully and she felt flushed and giggled into my chest.

He carried her to the other side and found the window she was talking about. He entered quietly and carried her inside. 

“ Where do you sleep? ” Jon whispered

“ That side. This is my bedroom. ” Rhae whispered as well 

He carried her to the room and put her on the bed softly, so that it doesn’t hurt her leg. He covered her with the blanket and tucked her in.

“ Is there some place where I can sleep? ” Jon whispered sitting beside her on the bed.

“ Well, you may sleep here. ” Rhae side patting her side

“ Here? Beside you? ” Jon whispered into her ear.

“ Yes, don’t worry, your virtue is secure with me. ” Rhae said and Jon blushed

“ Do you not have a problem? ” Jon asked

“ No, silly. ” Rhae said giggling

He went behind her and took off his clothes leaving only his small clothes on him and got inside the soft blanket. 

**_Ashara Dayne_ **

She got up late today. She had go and get fruits for supper. She went outside and she couldn’t believe what she saw, There were three dragons outside sleeping. 

She quickly ran inside for safety. The dragons looked just liked Rhae had described yesterday, she peaked again to confirm what she saw. 

Yes, Three humongous dragons are outside her house. This means Rhaegar’s son must be nearby searching for us. She had to wake Rhae to tell her what she saw. That her vision was indeed true and her brother is here.

She made way to Rhae’s room. She entered her room and found them, who was the boy? Rhae was snuggling with a boy. He was naked except for the small clothes with a hand around Rhae. 

He had the prettiest curls a girl could dream of, his body looked like it was sculpted from the Gods themselves. She was getting hot just looking at him, she hadn’t fucked someone since Ned. 

He turned his face and this time Rhae put her arm around him, this time she got a proper look at his face, His face was pure Rhaegar but the looks were of the Starks. In short, the perfect Guy.

They both looked so good together, maybe she should not think about him in such a manner. She could not break Rhae’s heart by fucking her first crush, Maybe they could share him. 

She looked around the room, his clothes were lying haphazardly on the ground. There were two swords leaning in the corner, the first one looked nice but she could only see the handle, it had a blood red ruby on the pommel and a dragon protruding on each side. She had seen this somewhere but she couldn’t remember. The other one was exquisite, it had a Valyrian steel scabbard. She wanted take the sword out to see it but it gave of an ominous feeling, so she let it be. 

She noticed a white blur sleeping on the floor beside the young man. It’s fur looked so soft and it kinda looked like the dragon as well. He looked like a wolf of some sort, so she let him be. 

This young man had dangerous companions with him. The wolf opened his eyes sleepily, they were blood Red just like a dragon Rhae described.

He bounded towards her but it didn’t look like he wanted to attack. She put her hand forward for him to smell, he did that and then gave a small lick on her palm. She giggled and suddenly the young man got up and brought a dagger to her throat. She could feel his erection on her ass, it felt yum. 

“ Pray to your Gods, for if you’re not Ashara Dayne, then you are going to meet them. ” The young man said in a husky tone in her ears.

“ I am Ashara, come on I can feel you on my ass. Let me go, though you certainly feel good. ” She said wiggling her ass on his erection. 

“ Oh yeah, why should I believe you? ” The young man said pushing his dick forward into her ass crack and she gave a yelp.

“ Ooh, you feel even better now. ” Ashara said flirting back

“ Fuck. ” The man said

“ Tell me did Arthur ever train you with a dagger? ” The man asked going to and fro between her legs, taking a feel of her pussy. Her pussy was wet by now and he could certainly feel it on his dick.

“ Y-yes. ” She couldn’t form coherent words because it felt so good.

He took himself out and put the dagger down. 

“ W-what? Why did you take it out ? ” She whined at the loss of his dick

“ Some things feel even better, if they are thoroughly enjoyed. ” He replied in her ear.

“ We are definitely doing that later. ” Ashara said

“ Maybe ” He replied cheekily. 

He turned her around and held her waist. She didn’t even stop him from taking control of her. 

“ My name is Aegon Targaryen or you could call me Jon. Now wait here and I will tell you all about me. ” He said pressing her ass simultaneously 

He went towards his clothes and wore the trousers but left the chest bare for all to see. 

“ I can’t believe I am saying this but your dragons are outside sleeping, I need to get fruits for supper. ” Ashara said

“ That’s it we will go together and then you can share the nearby area. I don’t want to wake up Rhae yet, she hurt her leg yesterday and looks so peaceful sleeping. ” Jon said and she didn’t want to argue as he had this dominant persona.

He went towards Rhae and kissed her on the cheek. He is nice.

“ Wait let me leave a note for her so that she doesn’t panic. Ghost, stay with her.” Jon said thoughtfully 

She gave him a parchment and ink, he wrote the note and put onto the side. 

He put the sword belt on and then attached his swords on it. 

“ We will not need them out here, the Naathi are peaceful people. ” Ashara said

“ We were attacked by slavers yesterday, my dragons destroyed their ships. Some might still be lurking around. Come, Let’s go. ” Jon said taking her waist. She felt nice in such close proximity to him. 

“ Where did you two meet? ” Ash asked

“ Rhae has dragon dreams, so she knew I was coming and she came to the beach for me. Unluckily, slavers were there as well. I saved her just before she could get hurt. Unfortunately her leg had a sprain so I carried her to the house and put her to sleep. ” Jon said. 

They walked around the area and he helped her collect the fruits for the supper. He told her about his life. Ned really was an asshole, first he chose the tully bitch over her and then he let her treat Jon like shit. Lord Reed, A Red Priestess, and her brother helped Jon. 

He had an Armada of 700 War Galleys and 300 more are being built. He freed Benjen Stark and Prince Aemon from the wall. They were making way for Qarth, Jon will start conquering with Qarth. He found out about Us from Varys and came straight leaving everything else. 

She had so many questions but she let him tell her his story. They reached the house and he bid her to wait. He went onwards the White dragon and climbed on his back to get his bag. 

They went inside and she bid him to sit and went to cut the fruits.

“ Let me do it, you rest. You have been taking care of Rhae, I am so thankful to you for it. ” Jon said 

“ It’s no worry, I will do it. ” She insisted.

“ What did I tell you, I learned how to cook as a part of my training and this is just cutting fruits. ” Jon said. 

She tried to do it again but this time instead of verbally speaking he held her by her waist and put her onto the counter. 

“ Stay or I won’t give you what you want.” Jon said and this time she nodded vigorously with no intention getting down. 

He cut a piece of a mango and ate it. 

“ This is delicious, here have some. ” He held the piece in his mouth and came between her legs and she started eating the other side of the mango. They reached each other’s lips and The weirdest part was when our lips came into contact with each other, it sent shivers down my back, the intoxicating smell of him and the taste of mango gave a different vibe. 

“ Well I definitely prefer eating my fruits this way. ” she said and he chuckled.

“ Let me get Rhae. She shouldn’t miss supper. ” Jon said and she smiled. He was different from every men she had known, he genuinely took care of people.

He will be nice for Rhae. They both came and Rhae was leaning on him.

“ How’s your Leg sweetie? ” She asked 

“ It doesn’t pain anymore, Ash. I will be taking Jon to the waterfall today. ” Rhae said excited

“ Rhae, let your leg heal. We can visit the waterfall some other day. ” Jon said concerned

“ Ash, you go and sit with Rhae and I will get supper. ” Jon said and she got down from the kitchen counter and went to sit with Rhae. 

“ He is yummy, isn’t he? ” Ash asked Rhae softly

“ Ash. ” Rhae said

“ What? I like him and look at his toned body Rhae. ” Ash said playing with her hair.

“ I have just met him and stop ogling him. ” Rhae said

“ So, it doesn’t deter you that he is your brother? Tell me did you kiss at least ? ” Ash said nudging Rhae

“ No ” Rhae said and Jon came holding their plates.

“ Girls, here are your plates. ” Jon said and handed them their plates.

“ What is your plan till your Armada reaches Qarth? ” Rhae asked

“ I don’t know. Maybe I will train you guys or I am thinking about crushing Slaver’s Bay. It is nearby and it could potentially solve Naath’s problem and they could start trading with the world again. ” Jon said

“ Are you always like this? Talking about work only? you should learn how to enjoy as well. ” Ash asked

“ Well I have only known one thing in my life, to better than anyone. I have been training for the past Ten years for my conquest. I know 17 Languages, so that I could negotiate or rule in any area of the world. I don’t know how to relax cause I have never relaxed. ” Jon said in a matter of fact tone.

“ Arty let you grow up like this. ” Ash asked

“ Arty, he didn’t tell me about his nick name. Well I hatched dragons when I was seven, I don’t think anyone would argue with a person who hatched dragons. ” Jon said

“ What are we going to do? ” Rhae asked

“ Well you could be Queen and I will teach you politics and how to defend yourself. Ashara can teach you the other aspects of being a queen. ” Jon said

“ You’re willing to marry me just after one night? ” Rhae asked in wonder

“ I will be truthful to you, I have never known family, I want you with me. If I marry some lady of a house, then their house will try to influence me and I don’t want that. Plus, I need more children with More Valyrian blood. My dragons are different, they grow faster, more powerful, more fierce. They are only seven and are already half the size of Balerion. They will leave Balerion behind in 5-7 years, I need to sure that the dragons can be controlled after I am gone. ” Jon said

“ My mother was unable to bore children after me, what about then will you set me aside? ” Rhae asked

“ Never, Rhae. I will love you till the day I die but I may have to marry someone of Valyrian blood. ” Jon said softly

“ I know my visions have already showed me that you will marry Daenerys and me. It’s already destined, we are the three heads of the dragon. ” Rhae said

“ How about we get to know each other, spend some quality time together and then you can take your decision. Even if you say no, I will never force you to marry anyone.” Jon said

“ That’s good with me and I would love to get to know my Brother. ” Rhae said with a smile

Oh, they are definitely getting married. They are already eye fucking each other.


	10. It’s a fine morning

_**Naath 3 Moons Later**_

**_Jon Snow_ **   
  


_He was seeing the library of the Old Valyrian fort but he saw himself pull the candle holder on the wall and a secret room opened.  
_

_Suddenly, the vision changed and he was flying over a ruined city._

_“ The Targaryen came to Dragonstone after a warning from your ancestor Daenys Targaryen."_

_He nodded, having learned a lot about Daenys the dreamer in his life._

_"Before she died, she gave one last prophecy. The interesting thing was that it was not given in Valyrian or common tongue, rather it was a mix of Valyrian and an unknown language, at least at that time. Our family always knew what the Valyrian part meant, but the other part remained a mystery._

_The prophecy states that only a fire that has been tempered by snow and ice can wake mother again."_

_The uncharacteristic pause caught his attention as he raised his head . His mind was running over the Being’s words, trying to understand if it meant something other than what he thought._

_"A child of ice and fire you mean."_

_"Yes, Aegon. A child of ice and fire."_

_"What would you have me do?"_

_“ You need to wake mother again if you want to defeat your mortal enemy. ”  
_

_Suddenly, the vision changed and there was ice everywhere, he was beyond the wall. He saw a winter storm approaching and when the wind settled, he saw beings made out of ice and behind them were hundreds of thousands of rotting men... no dead men with blue eyes.  
_

_If he had to guess there was an army of at least 300,000 to 400,000 men. All that talk about being the strongest force in the world felt like a lie, then he saw a White Walker with a crown smirking at him. The Night king could see him and then he was handed an ice spear by another walker._

_He tried to take out his sword but he had none, suddenly the Night King pointed the spear in the sky towards Godiva, he tried to yell to Godiva and then he threw the spear and it went right through Godiva, killing her._

_Suddenly, he was in the darkness again.  
_

_“ That’s your mortal enemy, defeat him or he will take all you hold dear. Revive Valyria, you need the power of Valyria to defeat him. The petty squabbles of men doesn’t concern your enemy, he will kill without any prejudice. _Build the greatest army the world has ever seen, Arm them with the power of Valyria and only then you can win.”  
__

__“ Tens of Thousands were killed so that you could be born, realise your true power and unleash it. You are last son of Valyria, you were born to defeat him. Don’t waste your time, he has already sown the blood Red seeds of war. ”  
_ _

Suddenly, he woke up with a gasp.

It was still dawn, Rhae is still asleep beside him. He looked at her and thought he would never let anything happen to her. 

He had to find the secret chambers in the library, he had to revive mother no matter what. 

He got up and gave a kiss on the forehead to Rhae, he went outside and made way towards the old Valyrian fort.

He reached the library and pulled the Candle holder he saw in the vision, the secret room opened and he entered. There were two chests and the candles on the wall started burning on themselves without any medium, he inspected one and found that these were the famous glass Candles. 

He wanted to study them but he would do it later. 

He opened one of the chest and saw that it was filled with Red rubies, he opened the next and found that it contained three dragon eggs. One was yellow with red swirls, the other was dark blue, and the last one was pure silver. 

These eggs were meant for Rhae. He took both the chests, closed the secret chamber and made way to home. Sun was rising on the horizon and it looked so peaceful, Naath is a paradise and he had already vowed that he would remove Slavery so never again people of Naath are hunted.

He still didn’t know if he should entertain Ashara’s advances, they would kiss in the morning sometimes but he would stop at that. Obviously, he could marry Ashara as well, he needed to have more dragon riders in the world and I mean the more the better. 

If he were to proceed, would Arthur get angry with him? Ashara could quell Arthur’s rage. 

He reached home after walking for 15 minutes and saw that Ashara was working in the kitchen. One thing he absolutely loved about Naath is its weather, Ashara and Rhae wear such revealing silk clothes that he’s hard half of the time but he gets them back by not wearing a tunic. 

I mean the amount of sexual tension we have in the house could be cut with a sword.

He went to her after putting the chest on the table, she noticed and stopped working. Ashara looked so good at that moment that he wanted to shit on the consequences and just lay with her.

“ Is there something on my face? ” Ash asked

“ No, Ash. It’s just that you look so good. ” Jon said

“ Jon, you only have to take what is yours. ” Ash said in a sultry voice. She knows that once she kisses my neck my resistance will crumble. After just a few delicate touches of her warm lips my hands will start to do her bidding. They will fall down her back as my head swims, all previous thoughts stopped in their tracks. Now there is only one desire, one wish, and we both know it's just a matter of time before it happens.

“ No, Ash. We have to think about the consequences of our actions. ” Jon said

“ What consequences? ” Ash said still in daze.

“ Ash for both our sakes don’t act Naive. ” Jon said 

“ Well, I am happy to share you with Rhae. ” Ash said

“ Have you talked her about this? I mean is she even okay with this? ” Jon asked

“ Yes, Jon. She already knows about my feelings for you, she also knows that you will love her no less because os me or other women you have to marry. She knows about the perilous state of House Targaryen.” Ash explained

“ Okay, we can continue but only after we talk this matter through with each other. Currently, I have good News and Bad news, I should wake her up and when we break our fast we can talk it out. ” Jon said

“ Okay, Jon. ” Ash said and as soon as he turned around she smacked on my ass.

“ Oh, you... I think someone needs a proper tickling session. ” Jon said as he went to grab her. He caught her as she tried to run to the couches and they both landed on the floor as he started tickling her.

“ No, no... Jonnnnn stop please haha haha ” Ash said

“ Please stop Jon, I won’t do it again. I will be a good for you. ” Ash said

“ Don’t change my little minx, I like you as you are. Come let’s wake Rhae up. ” Jon said picking her up from the floor

They held each other’s hands and went towards My and Rhae’s bedroom. They enter to find Rhae still sleeping and she looked so cute. They lay down on each side of Rhae and start peppering her with kisses.

“ Wake up, Rhae or we are going to start tickling you. ” Ash said

“ Ash please let me sleep a little more. ” Rhae mumbled in her sleep.

“ babe get up, we are not bluffing. ” Jon said

“ Jon, come here and give me your arm. ” Rhae said taking his hand and using it as a pillow. Ash laughed on Jon’s predicament 

“ Let her sleep Jon, come we will go the waterfall till then. ” Ash said 

“ No, you take Jon’s other arm and sleep as well. ” Rhae said in her sleep.

“ No, Ash... Ash. ” Jon’s plea felt on deaf ears as Ash smugly came and took Jon’s other arm.

“ Fine, I will have no choice but to use my last resort. Ghost come and like the girls faces. ” Jon said

“ No, Ghost. ” Rhae said and suddenly Ghost jumped atop her and started licking her awake.

“ Ghost, Ash is missing you. ” Jon said and Ghost looked up and watched Ash, as she tried to hide her face into my chest. Suddenly, Ghost jumped atop Ash and started licking her cheeks.

“ Come on Ash, he feels left out. Stop hiding your face. ” Jon nudged her

“ Joonnnn please. ” Ash yelped

“ Ghost, off. ” Jon said

“ Although, I wouldn’t mind waking up like this everyday, what brought this on? ” Rhae asked

“ So you wouldn’t mind if Ash slept here with us? ” Jon asked

“ No, I don’t mind at all. ” Rhae said

“ Well we wanted to talk about relationships and I wanted to tell you both some news. ” Jon said 

“ Jon here wants to know if you’re fine with my affections for him. ” Ash said

“ Jon, it’s good that its Ash. Somebody else would try to steal you from me or drive a wedge between us. I trust her and we like each other sexually as well, We already talked about. ” Rhae said

“ Well that’s a relief because I couldn’t bear to upset both of you. ” Jon said with a exhale.

“ What news do you have to share? ” Ash asked

“ I had a vision last night. ” Jon said

_**Rhaenys Targaryen** _

  
She was woken up by Jon and Ash today, unlike every other day because Jon had to train. He would exercise first and then after she has had her supper, Jon would train her. 

Turns out She has an affinity for wielding a short sword but her main weapon is a spear like the unsullied and the Dornish. 

After the training, they all would go to the waterfall for a swim. Ghost also likes to swim and lounge in the lake, he has doubled in height in the past three months. When Ash asked about the unusual growth one day, Jon said he is a Direwolf. They are only two beyond the wall, Jon and only his Uncle Benjen have one. She still remembers the day, they first went to the waterfall after her leg had healed fully.

_The jungle surrounds them like a warm blanket, the air thick and heavy. An emerald sea of green streaked here and there with shafts of misty golden light where the sun manages to break through the dense canopy above. The black smell of dark damp earth wafts up to fill her nose, their horses stirring the wet dirt of the narrow path with each lazy clop of hoof._

_A countless array of birds flit and flutter through the branches, each one a marvel to the eyes and ears, and the butterflies have joined them too. Not quite the cloud that found them yesterday, but dozens float along on silent wings, colorful sentinels seeming to guard their path, adding to the vivid assault on her senses._

_Jon finds all of it oddly comforting._

_There's a p_ eace _that drifts throughout this place, almost like Jon’s soothing touch and how it never fails to quiet his restless mind. Drawing in a deep breath, he drops his head back, eyes falling closed and lets it all soak into his bones, the lumbering sway of the horse beneath him easing the last of the tension from his body._

_A soft and melodious chuckle brings him to attention a few moments later. He twists around, eyeing the beautiful intruder of his respite with a grin as she gazes back, unrepentant and still amused._

_“Are you melting, my delicate king?” she asks with a cheeky wink. “Should I ride beside you and help hold you in your seat? I’d hate for you to fall and injure yourself.”_

_Jon laughs, loud and long, disturbing the birds enough they flee in a riot of squawks and shrieks, sending a shower of leaves and feathers down around them. He places his hands on his horse's rump and using them as a pivot, spins his whole body around to face her. His ancient steed continues to plod forward, undisturbed by its rider’s acrobatics._

_“I am not melting,” he remarks, smirking at her raised brow. “I was only enjoying all of this.” He waves his hands around_ _in a grand manner as if he’s a merchant showing off his wares. “Relaxing, saving my strength for... other things.”_

_She laughs then, spurring her mount into a faster gait to draw up alongside of him and leans over to kiss his smirking mouth. “Care to share what those other things are?” she purrs, her nails trailing through his beard as she continues to nip and peck at his lips with teasing kisses._

_“No, you'll have to wait,” he murmurs, grasping her face and kissing her thoroughly, the itch to stop right where they are and take her almost maddening._

_But soon a muffled roar pulls their attention away from one another, Jon stopping his horse. “What is that?” He asks, his pretty head tilted just so, straining to hear._

_With a wide smile, Rhae spins back around, taking up her reins again and nudging her_ _mount into a quicker pace. “Come on, we are close,” she calls to her over his shoulder._

_“Closer to what? Where are you taking us?” he hollers back._

_It only takes a few minutes for his questions to be answered, the unmistakable roar of water drowning out all else as they break through the foliage to an awe-inspiring sight._

_A crystalline pool lies in front of them, nearly surrounded on all sides by a lofty circular wall of rock covered in bright green mosses and vines, and in the center of it, three brilliant white waterfalls plunge down the face to the waters below, throwing clouds of cooling vapor into the air._

_“Oh Rhae, look. . .it’s. . . My gods it's beautiful,” Jon gasps beside her._

_He’s sat like a stone upon his horse, the view leaving him dazed. Her hand grasps his arm, giving him a good shaking and breaking him from his trance. “Aye, it is. I’ve seen some things, but nothin’ like this,” he breathes_ out.

_“Thank you for bringing us, love,” he squeals, like the young man most seem to forget he is and jumps from her horse, running to the water, already slipping free of his shoes._

_She chuckles to herself, pleased beyond measure to have made him so happy then dismounts, hunting for a tree to tie the horses._

_As soon as she has them secure, and their blankets rolled out upon a nearby moss covered rock, she joins him where he stands at the edge of the lake, She leans back into him with a contented sigh, holding his arms close with her own._

_“I didn't know there were such places,” he marvels, the view still overwhelming. “Did you?”_

_She turns her face into his, smiling as she kisses his cheek. “Believe it or not, no,” she admits, gazing back at the waterfalls. “Naath is really beautiful and pure, it has never been polluted by the other civilisations ._ _I must admit Naath is the most wondrous place I’ve ever seen.”_

_“Don't forget the butterflies and birds. More colors in those than I knew existed. If it hadn't been for the glass gardens, I’d have thought the whole world was nothin’ but shades of black and white growin’ up,” he teases._

  
The dragons hunted the whales near the island for food since they had to respect the rules set by the people of Naath but Ghost hunted in the Jungles. People are scared to travel alone because Ghost has thinned the animals. They think some sort of monster is roaming in the jungles and eating everything he sets his sight on. Maybe it’s true, Ghost makes no sound and is the perfect predator, Nobody would even hear him even his standing right behind them. 

She has stopped going to the silk extraditions because In the afternoon they go to the old Valyrian fort and study in the library there. Jon is a stickler for reading, he wants to devour any knowledge he can find, Ashara says he gets that from father. 

Recently they had been studying how to fuse dragon stone, Jon had been practising the technique for over a month now and was perfect. He had made the perfect replica of the Stones used to make the Old Valyrian fort. I didn’t get what is the need to learn all these things, how are they even relevant in our conquest. She still remembers the conversation with Jon clearly and after that she never questioned Jon on learning new things.

_“ Tell me Rhae What do you think is going to happen after we have won? ” Jon asked looking up from the old tomes._

_“ How do you know we will win? Not even the conqueror had this big of a goal, you’re talking about world Domination. ” Rhae asked_

_“ Is there any power that could match the dragons according to you? ” Jon asked_

_“ What about the hell Horn? ” Rhae asked_

_“ The dragons are vulnerable to a hell horn only if they are not bonded and as you can see, I can ride all three. We will not be hatching all the eggs we find, only those that you bond with. ” Jon said_

_“ What about Scorpions? the Dornish shot down Meraxes. ” Rhae asked_

_“ Even if someone was lucky enough to shoot down a single dragon, what do you think the other dragons will do? You are also forgetting the dragons scale get hard enough once they are ten. ” Jon said_

_“ Fine, we win then what? ” Rhae asked_

_“ When we have won, we will have the entire resources of the world. Think what we could do with them, we could built dragon roads from one economic centre to the other, these roads will be built using fused Dragon Stone. Think what we could achieve with the forgotten knowledge of Valyria. ” Jon said_

_“ We could also build and fund organisations that could start schools all over the continents.” Rhae said_

_“ So you understand the importance of knowledge? ” Jon asked_

_“ I do, but Jon when will we relax ? ” Rhae asked exasperated at being cooped up in the library for so long._

_“ We are dragons Rhae, the last Scions of Valyria, we are doing all this so that are future generations never have to hide like we had do. ” Jon said_

_“ Okay, Jon. I just wish we had more fun. I have been training everyday like this. ” Rhae said_

_“ How about this after we are finished here, we will go on a dragon ride. ” Jon said_

_“ Sweet. ” Rhae said_


	11. We are Dragons

_**Naath** _

_**Jon Snow** _

“ I had a vision last night. ” Jon said

He was scared for the time in his life, this was a fight he could really loose and he could run from it even he wanted it. The Night King would come for him, he would massacre Westeros and then he would walk over a frozen sea to come to Essos and by the time he is done with Westeros, his horde of wights would be too massive to defeat. 

No power in Westeros could defeat the white walkers currently.

“ Jon, are you okay? You look scared. ” Ash asked and he just nodded

“ I saw why I was born. I saw why tens of thousands had to die so that I could be born into this world, the magic required to birth me was fulfilled by their deaths . Father was right and nobody else saw the reason for me being born other than him. ” Jon said

“ The darkness father wanted to defeat is here, it has always been here. The Night King is coming, I saw him and his army. He had over 300,000 to 400,000 Wights, I saw him throw a spear and it went right through Godiva, killing her. He is preparing for War. ” Jon said

“ Surely not, Jon. ” Rhae said

“ Men are not supposed to comprehend things of these levels and that is why they call others liars and madmen, father had dragon dreams just like us Rhae. ” Jon said

“ I am scared Rhae, I have never been scared but this time I am. I watched hundred of thousands rotting dead men with these unnatural blue just staring at me and then I saw the Night King smirking smugly after killing my dragon. ” Jon said

“ Then how do we defeat them? ” Ash asked

“ The being that showed me about my mortal enemy also told me how to defeat him. There is a prophecy that a child of fire tempered with ice would rewake Mother Valyria. ” Jon said

“ The doom rules Valyria, Jon. You can’t go there based on a vision. ” Ash said

“ I will I have to Ash, I will create the world’s greatest Army and arm them with the power of Valyria, I will kill him even if it’s a last thing I do. ” Jon said

“ Then we will come with you. ” Ash said and he loved her all the more for supporting me, any sane person would leave.

“ Yes, you don’t have to bear this burden alone, as your future wives, we are already there for you. ” Rhae said

“ The being also showed me a secret chamber in the old Valyrian fort, I found a chest full of Red Rubies and three Dragon Eggs. ” Jon said

“ Where are they?” Rhae asked jumping from the bed.

“ Outside. ” Jon said and Rhae ran ahead.

They went outside and found Rhae holding the eggs.

“ They’re warm Jon. ” Rhae said

“ Yes and they are yours. ” Jon said

“ Really why would you give me those? I mean these are priceless and you already know how to hatch them. ” Rhae said

“ What is mine is yours Rhae and that goes for you as well Ash. When we have won I just don’t want a brood mare for me, I want intelligent Queens that will rule alongside me. ” Jon said

“ Are you sure? There has never been a ruling queen before besides Rhaenyra. ” Ash asked

“ I want you to help me, I am not one of those faith of the seven preachers who think Women are only good for fucking and giving kids. ” Jon said

“ Aww Jon, that’s the nicest thing someone has ever said that to me. ” Ash purred 

“ No, Ash. I am not doing this to be nice, I genuinely want you both to help me. ” Jon said

“ I don’t have any ruling experience Jon. ” Ash said

“ Do you think I have? We will learn as we go. ” 

The rest of the day passed with their usual activities, they trained and Studied in the library, in the evening he also helped with Ash’s dagger training but today something was different, the sexual tension was not present. Maybe, it is due to the talk but I like it all the more. Maybe we should go to the beach and watch the sunset or maybe we could go for a dragon ride. 

He went behind Rhae and snaked his arms around her waist , I kiss Rhae’s ear lobe first, softly, with just the right hint of passion, then work my way down her neck to her collar bone before coming right back up for the lips I know will be waiting and there was a slight shudder in her. He brought his mouth to her ear and asked 

“ Hey do you want to go to the beach to watch the sunset ? ” 

“ Hmmm. ” Rhae said 

“ Tell na ” Jon prompted 

“ Yes, let’s ask Ash first. ” Rhae said and he held her hand, letting her lead me. Her touch felt one of the best things in like and that is why I like to hold her in the night. It’s the feeling that she is safe next to me, nothing could beat that.

They found her reading one of the books he had brought from the Old Valyrian fort, she looked so engrossed into the book.

“ Ash, we are going to the beach. Come with us. ” Rhae said nudging her.

“ Why ? ” Ash asked confused

“ We are going to watch the sunset, we will travel in a few days and we don’t when we come back here. ” Jon said

“ Come with us please. ” Rhae pressed Ash on.

“ Okay. ” Ash agreed and we left for the beach. 

Ghost was running around ahead of us, checking on the surroundings.

We reached the beach after some time, the sands were warm slightly and felt nice on the feet. The sun was setting on the horizon, The yellow ball of fire changed to hues of orange, and then almost tangerine. It merged with the sky, like juice-mix dissolving in a glass of water. The clouds were cotton-candy, as though they blushed at the warm touch of the sun. Silhouettes of birds flew home across a sky that was now magenta; and the sun was half into the water, but its reflection in the sea made it look complete. The mauve of the dusky sky intensified, and in just a while, the biggest star had set, giving way to a thousand others.

“ Come, lay down and just relax. We are going to leave Naath tomorrow. ” Jon said lying down.

He wrapped a arm around both of them and they rested their heads on my chest. It felt nice to have someone who you don’t have to pretend with. 

The best decision I had taken in my entire existence was to find both of them. He didn’t just find them he found a piece of him as well. 

“ You don’t how lucky I feel to have you both with me. ” Jon said, the most peaceful thing for him was to hold them. 

They just slept there for the night on the beach and when they both felt cold, he asked the dragons to land and give off some of the heat.

**_Volantis 3 Moons Later_ **

**_Rhaenys Targaryen_ **

Volantis (sometimes called Old Volantis) is the oldest, largest, and the most populous of the Free Cities, but also the most corrupt. Its vast, crescent-shaped harbor could contain the entirety of Braavos within it. The city is located on the mouth of the Rhoyne River, which spills into the Summer Sea through a large delta, with four mouths. Volantis lies on both sides of the easternmost mouth of the river.

Volantis is divided in two halves by the Rhoyne. The western side of the city is open to foreigners, traders, and merchants. The eastern side contains the inner city, which is protected by the 200-foot-tall Black Walls. The Black Walls are wide enough for six four-horse chariots to ride along its top abreast. Slaves, foreigners and freedmen are not permitted within the Black Walls. The main waterway is bridged by the Long Bridge, a structure so large it can take hours to cross if traffic is very heavy.

The Disputed Land are located west of Volantis, site of endemic warfare between Myr and Lys, which Volantis sometimes gets dragged into. To the northeast of Volantis is the Dothraki Sea, putting it in danger of passing raids. The Valyrian Peninsula southeast of Volantis, mostly abandoned and avoided since the Doom of Valyria but what they don’t know is that after the ritual, the doom doesn’t rule Valyria anymore, We Do.

As the southeastern-most of the Free Cities, Volantis is the closest of them to Slaver’s bay, which is on the other side of the Valyrian Peninsula, and the city is a gateway for travelers between the two regions. The overland route between the two regions is very dangerous and therefore little used. Instead, trade and travel between Volantis and Slaver's Bay is commonly done by sea, with ships sailing far around Valyria. 

We are obviously going to change that, Our war galleys would be used to protect Valyria now. Trade routes will be set up between the Triachy and us.

She could see that the The harbor metropolis lies on both sides of one of the many mouths of the Rhoyne. The wide and mighty river is spanned by a great megastructure known as the Long Bridge, though The bridge looked small in comparison to Valyrian architecture.

Volantis is still a freehold, like Valyria before it. All freeborn landholders - including women - are entitled to vote in elections to choose the rulers of the city. Three freeholders - the triarchs - rule for a period of one year, during which time they travel everywhere by elephant, as their feet are not allowed to touch the ground. The triarchs must come from noble families that can prove an unbroken line of descent from Valyria. The traders and other moderate factions call themselves the "elephants", while those who favor military expansion are known as "tigers". The tigers have been out of favor for the three hundred years since the Century of Blood, never holding more than one position in the triumvirate. Women can run for triarch, but in practice the last female triarch was elected three centuries ago - her name was Trianna, who was elected four times, and one of the leading members of the elephant party when they swept the tigers out of power in new elections at the end of the Century of Blood.

We had already discussed that we are going to use the elephants to set up trade roots and for rebuilding Valyria whereas the tigers will train at least 20,000 freed slaves for our armies. 

Doniphos Paenymion and Malaquo Maegyr will handle the military aspect along with the help of the fiery hand and Nyssos Vassar Will ensure that the trade routes are set up and Valyria is being rebuilt.

We landed behind the black walls and for some reason the guards knew we were coming and I noticed more astutely this time, most of the slaves knew we were coming. They could be identified as slaves from their tattoos. 

My dragons are still small and not big enough to fly by themselves, therefore they had to be carried by me and Ash. 

The Chest we took from Valyria were secured onto the back of Ancalagon and Godiva. They landed alongside us as well. Aegon helped us get down from the back of Morghon and once he ensured that we were okay he went to take a chest down from Godiva’s back. 

While he was taking the chest down a beautiful women dressed in red came towards us and I instinctively put my hand on my sword hilt and Ghost looked ready to tear her apart, She could be a faceless man for all I know.

“ I am Kinvara, High Priestess of the Red Temple of Volantis, the Flame of Truth, the Light of Wisdom, and First Servant of the Lord of Light."

She marched towards her and stared deep into her icy eyes, "Why are you here, Lady Kinvara, High Priestess of the Red Temple of Volantis, the Flame of Truth, the Light of Wisdom, and First Servant of the Lord of Light." 

Kinvara astutely replied “ I am here to serve the Lord’s Chosen. I saw him arriving on a dragon along with with two beautiful women carrying three dragons and later I saw the Subjugation of Volantis and the abolishment of Slavery. ” 

“ So you are that Kinvara who has been helping my betrothed since he was a child. You have my gratitude for it, lady Kinvara. ” Ash said politely 

“ Is this your first time meeting my brother? ” Rhae asked

“ Yes, Rhaenys Targaryen. I am here to bask in the glow of the promised one who recently unleashed the magic of Valyria. the Doom rules no more, magic is returning into the World and the cold winds are rising beyond the wall. The Great Other’s Champion knows about the promised one. ” Kinvara said

Aegon had taken down the Chest by then and was making way towards us. 

“ You must be Lady Kinvara, I presume? ” Aegon asked

“ Yes, my Prince. ” Kinvara replied and this was the first she looked flabbergasted.

“ Is my Armada here? ” Aegon asked

“ Yes, My Prince. I already informed Melisandre about your due arrival in Lys but I advised them to remain in the Harbour and release the Targaryen sails. ” Kinvara informed 

“ You did good, Lady Kinvara. I am most happy that you took the initiative.” Aegon said and Kinvara almost purred in appreciation 

“ I did everything for you, My Prince. I will do whatever is required of me. ” Kinvara said in a sultry tone that she didn’t like. 

“ We Thank you once again, Lady Kinvara. ” Ash said deftly and I certainly agreed with her tone.

“ Do the slaves Know about us? ” Aegon asked 

“ All the priests and priestesses have been preaching about you all over Essos. They are waiting for the promised one to free them. ” Kinvara said

“ Will you be joining us in our meeting with the Triarchy? ” Aegon asked

“ If it pleases you, My Prince. ” Kinvara almost look ecstatic in joy.

“ Come with us, Lady Kinvara. You have been my staunchest supporter and I would not have you wait. ” Aegon said and reassured Kinvara by pressing her hand.

The Triarchy had arrived by the Time we were talking with Kinvara and one thing was sure I didn’t like the way Kinvara looked at Aegon. 

Kinvara introduced us to the Triarchy.

“ This is Emperor Aegon Targaryen, the trueborn son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen, The Dragonwolf, The Father of Dragons, The Prince that was Promised, Azor Ahai reborn, Wielder of Lightbringer, and Reviver of Valyria. 

“ This is Empress Rhaenys Targaryen, the trueborn daughter of Rhaegar and Elia Targaryen, Bethroted to Emperor Aegon Targaryen, The Mother of Dragons, and the Reviver of Valyria. ”

“ This is Empress Ashara Dayne, The Sister of the Sword of the Morning, Bethroted to Emperor Aegon Targaryen. ” 

“ Your Graces, This is Nysoss Vassar, Doniphos Paenymion and Malaquo Maegyr, The Triarchy of Volantis. ” Kinvara said

“It is a pleasure to meet you, your graces ” Maegyr said sweetly with a bow. 

“ What can the Triarchy do for the Last Dragon lords. ” Vassar asked rubbing his beard with a hand as if judging us.

“ We have a proposal for the Glorious future of Volantis. ” Ash said sweetly 

“ We need your help in exchange you will have the protection of House Targaryen. ” Rhae said 

“ What exactly does that help entail? ” Vassar asked

“ The Doom no longer rules over Valyria, Smoking sea is not boiling anymore and the mines of Valyria are producing again. I want to create an Empire with Valyria as my capital, I need Volantis’ resources for rebuilding it. The Elephants would secure Trade routes and the Tigers will handle the Military aspectalong with the Fiery Hand. ” Aegon said

“ Why don’t we reclaim for ourselves? ” Paenymion asked after observing us for a long time.

“ I have an Armada of 700 War Galleys in the harbour, I have the support of the followers of R'hllor which makes up for more than 90 Percent of the population of Volantis and most importantly I have dragons. I can easily kill you three and carry out my task without any hindrance. So tell me do you like your chances in reclaiming Valyria by yourselves? ” Aegon asked in a threatening tone. 

“ You have not even given us a choice here. ” Maegyr said

“ You have a choice Live in the New World where there is no slavery or Die in the Old like Slavery. ” Rhae said In a strict Voice. 

“ You would even abolish Slavery? ” Vassar said aghast.

“ I am giving you an opportunity to live and get rich with me. I am going to crush Slaver’s bay so think how much profit will you earn then but if you are with me, you will get rich beyond your dreams. ” Aegon said

“ Tell me is prospering with the dragon lords with a clear conscience really a bad way to live? The Elephants will have favourable trade connections to the entire world and you tigers could help us in our conquest that you dream of. ” Ash asked

“ We will not Win at any costs and even if we do, your Dragons will burn away everything. I respond to numbers and the favourable Trade Connections will make me more gold than I can imagine, I accept. ” Vassar said with a smile and I couldn’t discern if it was a fake one or not.

“ I accept. Survival is more important than Slavery. ” Paenymion said

“ I accept, what can the Tigers do for You ? ” Maegyr asked

“ The tigers will have 20,000 Freed Slaves as Volunteers and you old turn them into a proper army in 6 to 9 Moons, We want you to be the general for that regiment. ” Aegon said

“ Good first off We want trade roots set up to Old Valyria and I would like to see the record of your supplies, gold most importantly. Start sending masons, architects, smiths, and whomever else required in rebuilding the City, The buildings made out of the fused Dragon stone will be renovated after we settle back to Valyria as they require Dragon fire. I want the city to look at its prime, if someone were to come to Valyria, I want them to see the might of House Targaryen. ” all We got were hurried nodding heads and a cool smile began to pull at my lips, well then let's get started.

  
  
**_Volantis_ **

**_Aegon Targaryen_ **

  
They had been successful in convincing the Triarchy to join us. Now, they were on there way to the City’s square. They were going to tell the slaves about their freedom and ask for volunteers to join our army.

Arthur is here and I am thinking about marrying Ashara in the temple of R'hllor, How is he going to react to Ashara marrying me? I mean we like each other and after the months spent in Valyria and Naath , I can almost say we love each other. 

It’s a good thing I don’t have to ask the Martells for Rhaenys’ hand in marriage. They would probably say some shit about my mother and deny me Rhae. I have heard that Rhae’s uncle Oberyn Martell may even try to poison me but with Rhae married to me, I maybe able to bring them into the fold without using force. I mean I really wouldn’t like to complete the dragon’s wroth. 

I almost forgot I have to ask Kinvara about Daenerys and Viserys, The beggar King. I really didn’t understand why the dumb fuck didn’t contact the Targaryen Accounts and Vaults. He could have at least found out about me or accessed the Vaults. 

“ Kinvara, did you find Viserys and Daenerys? ” Aegon asked

“ Yes, I am afraid we have good news and bad news. The good news is we found them, they are in Pentos under the hospitality of Illyrio Mopatis, A magister and a cheesemonger. The bad News is Viserys is mad as your grandfather, he’s going to sell Daenerys to Khal Drogo for an army. ” Kinvara said with her head down as if I was going to chastise her for the stupidity of Viserys. 

“ The Dothraki won’t follow him, he hasn’t proved himself strong to them. A khal is not like a lord Of Westeros, they don’t give armies for marriage alliances. ” Aegon said

“ Our uncle is stupid ” Rhae said

“ I mean who sells his own sister to the Dothraki for a heap of swords? ” Ash asked 

“ We will deal with him, I can’t kill him but I will make sure Daenerys is safe. Kinvara, when is the wedding? I mean we are the family of the bride, We need to attend it and make sure the groom dies. ” Rhae said and everybody laughed.

“ In a week, Your graces. ” Kinvara said 

“ We will fly there, Rhae leave your dragons with Uncle Aemon. I will duel with the Khal and take his Khalasar. How many warriors does he have? ”

“ He has a Khalasar of over 100,000. ” Kinvara said

“ Sweet, our armies will gladly welcome the addition. ” Aegon said

“ We will have to postpone our marriage. ” Ash said

“ It’s okay Daenerys is family and our personal pleasure comes after family. ” Rhae said

“ Ash, you are going to meet Arthur, are you sure he will fine with our upcoming nuptials? ” Aegon asked and she just nodded and I didn’t press her.

They arrived at the City Square and it was filled with slaves, I mean whole of Volantis must be here. He took the hands of Rhae and Ash climbed the inclined surface.

“ People of Volantis, I am Aegon Targaryen, Trueborn son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen, You may know me as R'hllor’s chosen.

These are my bethroteds, Rhaenys Targaryen, Trueborn daughter of Rhaegar and Elia Targaryen and this is Ashara Dayne. ” Aegon said

“ We are here to inform you that you are slaves no more, Volantis is truly a free city now. We have subjugated Volantis to our rule and We have decided that our new World has no place for slavery. ” Rhae said and crowd started cheering for us

“ The Triarchy has agreed with us to peacefully submit, from now on you will be paid fair wages for your honest work. ” Ashara said

“ All we ask is that there be no chaos or riots. Let’s peacefully transition to slavery free city. ” Rhae said

“ We need your help, We need men that will prove their mettle against slavers and evil doers of this World. We will liberate everyone from Qarth to Lannisport, From Lands of Always winter to Asshai. You will be the force that rights the evils of the world. We will bring retribution to the slavers, free any slaves, kill the slave masters if they resist. Do this, For R'hllor and for his champion. Will you help us? ” Aegon asked and the people screamed yes in Valyrian. 

By the End of the speech, we already had nearly 25,000 volunteers to fill ranks for our army. Now, the tigers and The Fiery Hand will take over the training of them.

I knew I needed more men to fight the Night King. I will implement the Volunteer system for every city we take. 

The only thing left to do was to meet our Retinue, they will be arriving at temple of R'hllor. The temple is an enormous structure consisting of pillars, steps, buttresses, domes, bridges and towers flowing into one another, as if chiseled from one colossal rock. The temple walls are covered with a hundred hues of red, yellow, gold and orange. It is said to be three times the size of the Great Sept of Baelor It is protected by warriors of light known as the Fiery Hand. In short, magnificent. Now this was a building that could compare with the architecture of Valyria.

It was nearly evening when everyone had arrived. Rhae and Ash were nervous on meeting the retinue.

We entered the room in which they were waiting for us, Arthur looked the same, Mel too, Aemon looked better than he had last seen him and Uncle Benjen is also here, Aurane came to take orders as well.

“ Uncle Aemon! Meet Rhae. ” Aegon said hugging him

“ Come here, child. Give the old man a hug. ” uncle Aemon said, he noticed that Aemon could see now.

“ Uncle, you can see us? ” Aegon asked incredulously 

“ Yes, Egg. The weirwood paste is a wonder, I feel less and less pain in my joints every month. It’s like I am getting younger. I can read again, I have been reading the books from the Nightfort and you were right Nephew, they are a treasure trove. ” Aemon said as Rhae moved to hug Aemon.

“ Arty meet Ash. ” Aegon said with a laugh 

“ Really, you had to tell him? ” Arthur asked Ash.

“ Brother, it’s really good to see you after so long. ” Ash said hugging Arthur.

“ Why did you have to fake a Suicide? ” Arthur asked with tears in his eyes.

“ I had to protect Rhae, no matter what. ” Ash said

“ Well it’s good that you are alive. ” Arthur said

“ Well brother I have to tell you something, promise me you won’t get angry. ” Ash said

“ Ok ” Arthur said and Ash moved to my side and while on the other is Rhaenys.

“ We’re bethroted to each other, Ser Arthur. ” Rhae said as we held each other’s hand.

“ But Ash is older than you, Your Grace. ” Arthur said in protest

“ Arthur, what matters the most, our happiness or our age? ” Aegon asked

“ Obviously, your happiness but Ash are you okay with sharing Aegon? ” Arthur asked

“ Yes, brother. We already talked about this and we may have to wed Daenerys as well. ” Ash said

“ Arthur, we need more dragon riders in the world. There are already six dragons and only two riders. ” Rhae said

“ But... ” Arthur tried to protest

“ Do you think I will mistreat Ash like Aerys did to Rhaella? ” Aegon asked

“ No, your Grace. It never even crossed my mind, it’s just that with Three wives you may not be able to love them equally. ” Arthur said honestly with a sigh.

“ I already love them, arthur, We have been to Old Valyria together when the doom still ruled. We trust each other and more importantly we can rely on each other. ” Aegon said

“ Nephew, what do you mean by when the doom still ruled? ” Aemon asked

“ Aurane when you were coming here did you notice that sea was not boiling anymore? ” Aegon asked

“ Yes, your Grace. It was most strange and there was no smoke as well, I almost thought I got lost. ” Aurane said

“ That is because we revived Mother Valyria and now Volantis will be used to rebuild it, Valyria will be the capital of our Empire. ” Aegon said proudly

“ How? ” Mel asked

“ Well, there was a prophecy that a child of fire tempered with ice will rewake Mother Valyria again. We went there and I performed the ritual required. ” Aegon said

“ Aegon, what madness caused you to travel to Old Valyria? ” Aemon asked

“ I had a vision, I saw why I was born, I know now why tens of thousands had to die so that I could be born into this world. Mel you have studied magic and you could feel it on other beings tell me what do I feel like? ” Aegon asked

“ You resonate with Magic, my Prince. Nobody, else has magic that could compete with your? In simple terms if I am a fire you’re the Doom. ” Mel said

“ I was born to defeat the Night king and his army of at least 300,000 to 400,000 wights, that is my purpose in this world. I saw him smirking at me and then killing Godiva with a spear he threw. The being told me if I wanted to win I will need to make the greatest army in the world armed with the might of Valyria. So I did what I Thought was best. ” Aegon said

“ Rhaegar also studied extensively on the long night but did he know and if yes then how? ” Arthur said

“ Arthur, I have Dragon dreams and Rhae has them as well. So, tell why me can’t father wouldn’t have known about this? ” Aegon asked

“ Well tell you about Valyria later, all you need to know right now is that The Elephants would oversee its reconstruction but I want Uncle Aemon and Benjen, and Mel to guide them. Arthur you will stay with us and Aurane I want you to continue towards Qarth but take Only 400 War galleys. The rest 300 War galleys will be used to transport soldiers, masons, smiths, farmers, gold, and anything else required to Valyria. ” Aegon said

“ Where are you going to be, Your grace? ” Mel asked

“ We have found Viserys and Daenerys, they are in Pentos in the moment but I am afraid Viserys is mad like grandfather. He sold Daenerys to Khal Drogo for a army which he will never get. The Khalasar only follows the strength and I afraid Viserys will get himself Killed on the way to Vaes Dothrak leaving Daenerys to be raped by the Khal. I, Arthur, Rhae, and Ash will be going to Pentos to attend a wedding and to ensure that the groom dies. I will duel with Drogo and take over his Khalasar. ” Aegon said

“ They say he has a Khalasar of over 100,000, why will he fight you? ” Aurane asked

“ He styles himself as the Khal of The Khals, he will become a joke if he doesn’t fight me, Dothraki only follows the strongest and The Khal who doesn’t fight is no Khal. Let’s say he doesn’t fight and decides to take Daenerys by force. I will make sure every Dothraki remembers what happens when they wake a dragon, I will burn the entire Khalasar if I have to ensure my Family is safe. I will never let Daenerys get raped because of Viserys’ foolish ambitions. ” Aegon said

“ Jon, isn’t that a bit extreme? ” Uncle Benjen asked

“ Tell me would you not do everything in your power to save your family when you have so little of them left, I would make an example out of The Dothraki if I have to. You don’t know half the things I am capable of to save my family, I went to Old Valyria not to save the people, I did it for my family. People should remember we are Dragons, we answer to neither Gods nor Men. ” Aegon said in a cold tone that depicted the lengths he would go to save family. 


	12. Valyria

_**Volantis** _

_**Aemon Targaryen** _

He had been waiting to meet Rhaenys meet properly for some time, she seemed pretty enamoured with Egg.

It’s nice the kids should have love in their lives with so much Darkness. Especially Aegon, the task he has taken undertaken is something that Even the Aegon I Targaryen would balk at and over everything he also has to defeat the Night King and revive our Family Dynasty. 

Even with everything special about Aegon from being a born leader, Battle commander, and all the magic, he must feel a lot of pressure. I fear he may break under this pressure and thus he needs someone to share that burden with. 

He heard a knock on his chamber doors, this must be Rhaenys.

“ Come in, Dear. ” Aemon said opening the door and ushering Rhaenys inside.

“ Hello, uncle. Aegon has told me a lot about you. ” Rhae said

“ Well all nice things, I hope? ” Aemon said sarcastically 

“ Yes, his words were _‘ The wisest man I ever met ’_ ” Rhae said

“ He exaggerates. Anyways, how are you? ” Aemon said

“ Well I am happy, happier than I have ever been. I have more family, I have my love and most importantly I am not alone. I am grateful to you for supporting Aegon in his wish to travel to Naath. ” Rhae said

“ A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing, I know what it feels like. Aegon did the same for me and Benjen. Everything he does is for the betterment of the family. ” Aemon said

“ He has a lot on his plate, he never stops working but somehow makes time for me and Ash. ” Rhae said

“ He carries a huge burden, probably more than anyone is capable. Sometimes I fear for the world niece, what would happen if Aegon snaps. You and Ashara must be there for him in his time of need, A king has to remain strong in front of his advisors but he is only human and thus needs someone to carry this burden with him. ” Aemon said

“ He’s been there for us, he trusts us and loves us, We will obviously be there for him. ” Rhae said

“ You have a huge burden yourself, you and Ashara will be the first rule queens. ” Aemon said

“ Yeah, I am pretty anxious. The empire will be a huge responsibility. ” Rhae said

“ Don’t worry from what I have seen you both can certainly handle yourselves. Just trust in yourself, and as Aegon says, you’re a dragon. ” Aemon said

“ Thank you, uncle. I can’t tell you how much it means to me. ” Rhae said

“ It’s okay, kid. Now tell me all about Valyria. ” Aemon said

“ Valyria was..... ” 

**_Valyria_ **

**_Rhaenys Targaryen_ **

_They proceeded to mount Morghon, Aegon helped us climb on the huge dragon. He held me in front of him while Ash was holding onto Aegon.  
_

_Ancalagon and Godiva were being used to carry our belongings. We took enough provisions to last us 3 Moons in Valyria.  
_

_As expected, Morghon took the lead and Ancalagon and Godiva followed with their own roars, they flew around Naath one last time to reminisce and then flew straight to Valyria. The dragon were flying in a straight line instead of normally being parallel to each other._

_As they flew, he wondered where were they going to touch down in the cursed lands of Valyria._

_After flying for a few hours they to approach the ash clouds that were said to have covered the Valyrian peninsula._ _From this close, she could see that the black clouds rose as high as she could see around Valyria. They had no other options than to fly through the ever-present storm._

_The dragons rearranged themselves with Morghon falling behind and letting Ancalagon take the lead of the convoy, Godiva followed behind us._

_She_ _was nearly thrown off the dragon's back a few times and even Morghon was barely flying straight. She had no idea of her height or the direction in which they were flying. All she could see around was Darkness, heat, and rain. Only the sense that Morghon knew Ancalagon was just ahead of them kept him from panicking._

_After what felt like a lifetime of flying, the darkness around us started receding. A few moments later Morghon escaped from the storm clouds, breaking into the sunlight. The sight which greeted us was unexpected. The land of the Valyrian peninsula, which was said to be destroyed in the doom was in good condition. Except for the smoking Volcanoes and the lava lakes around them, the only thing that looked wrong was the broken landmass separated by water and what she assumed was a part of a destroyed city at some distance. The dragons continued flying._

_When they finally flew below the white cloud cover he knew what the place was. They were landing just outside the destroyed wall of the City of Valyria. She was surprised to see that the entire area was covered in plants and trees._

_The Dragons landed near a structure he was sure was some type of gate. Once dismounted, they all decided to set up a camp first. By the time sun went down, they had set up a large fire and few tents around it. The Dragons were sleeping around them, forming a wall of heat and muscle._

_They had explored around the structure near them and to their luck, it had turned out to be an armory. Rows and rows of rusted and useless weapons were lying around. But they had also found some Valyrian steel weapons. Two longswords, two bastard swords, one spear, six daggers, and one shield. They decided to store it on one of the packs they had brought with them atop Godiva._

_The next day they packed up their tents and flew towards the center of the city. According to the books, the sole temple of Mother Valyria was built there. It was not difficult to find. Somehow the temple had survived the doom, with everything around it destroyed or sunk in the lava. They had flown around the temple twice before deciding to land in its large courtyard. Tents were once again set up after thoroughly checking the temple for anything dangerous._

_The next day Aegon left us with Morghon and Godiva, he took Ancalagon because he was sensing something calling out to him._

_**Aegon Targaryen** _

_  
_This castle was unlike any castle he had ever seen. It was built onto a mountain that had the biggest weirdwood tree Jon had ever seen._ _

_There were trees beginning to sprout up everywhere, clogging pathways that had not been walked in years. Ancalagon had flown very slowly for his size. There were high mountains where Ancalagon had sped up a bit but once they reached a plateau, he would slow down. Jon grew bored and tried to coax him into doing twirls. The dragon didn’t budge._

_“Probably to prevent Ghost from falling I suppose”, he said to himself after the dragon had just puffed up some smoke in response to his coaxing and Jon snorted. Ancalagon banked and landed right outside the castle, Ghost leaped off and Jon tried to climb down but he tripped on a spike and tumbled down. Before he fell to the ground, the dragon extended his wing and Jon bounced on it as if he was on a trampoline. Once he settled, he got off and the dragon pushed him back to the ground with his snout. Jon laughed and Ghost came over panting and licked Jon in the face. Jon pushed the wolf away and the wolf went to the dragon’s snout and licked it. The dragon narrowed its eyes at the wolf and Ghost stood on his haunches and narrowed his eyes back. Jon laughed as he stood. The dragon turned back at Jon and drove him back down to the floor with a slight nudge of his tail. Ghost growled and the dragon chirped then turned and ran a couple of steps and off it leaped and landed in a field further away. Jon stood again and turned to Ghost with a grin._

_“Well here we are boy, might as well go in and find all we need to find here”_

_He drew Blackfyre out of habit. Ghost led him towards the great gate at the foot of the rock mountain. Jon tried to open the gate but it wouldn’t move an inch despite him applying his whole might. Ghost looked at him in a funny way; as if he was looking at a fool trying to accomplish an impossible task._

_“What is it boy?”, he huffed after another try._

_The direwolf looked at Jon’s left pointedly and walked over to a rusted steel sword that seemed to be pinned into a slit in the mountain wall next to the gate. Jon tried to pull it in vain. He pushed it down and with a metal clank, it went down. He realised this sword was a lever. He pushed it down and down carefully so it would not break. Finally, it reached down and the large steel gate went up until its’ mouth was wide open. Ghost did not wait, he went right through the gate into the dark pathway._

_Ghost seemed calm so Jon too followed. “Careful Ghost”, he said as they entered a dark tunnel built into a mountain. Ghost kept trotting and he had no choice but to follow. Jon realised that this whole mountain has been turned into a castle somehow and whoever built this place, was a genius. The castle screamed power and Magic._

_Jon saw the light at the end of the tunnel and followed Ghost and as he reached the light, he was in Winter. Snow was falling on the castle grounds, whilst it was still summer outside the castle. What shocked him was the ice and fire engravings that served as banners of sorts that were seemingly engraved all over the walls of this courtyard._

_The direwolf of House Stark and the three headed Dragon of House Targaryen._

_“Shit”_

_This was getting creepier. Ghost nudged him and he followed, he could not ignore the fact that this Castle belonged to House Stark and Targaryen of all Houses. What was going on here?_

_A great door stood before him now. The very same sigil engraved beautifully on both sides of the door. Jon could not lie. This courtyard looked like Winterfell. This was a bit shocking to Jon and it made him halt. Ghost waited as well while Jon took a good look around before opening any doors. He realised the great door was the only way he could go. He opened the door and it was dark inside. He took one step inside and the walls lit up with some words and the direwolf sigil kept showing up. With each step he took, the walls of ice released some inscriptions in a blue light. Jon was astonished. He felt the intense magic in this place. His hair literally stood up. Ghost stood on his haunches at the door not even batting an eyelid._

_Jon walked slowly and he saw that this was a hall._

_There was a stand at the front of it that looked like a basin made of Ice. Jon slowly walked to it and looked closely. Inside the basin was a pod that held a beautiful dagger with a bronze hilt sticking up. The strange thing about the blade was that it was split in the middle. The left side of the blade was entirely made of ice, like the weapons wielded by white walkers. The other side was made entirely of dragonglass. Jon was amazed at the perfection in which this dagger was built. Why was it both dragonglass and ice? And why was it on a bronze hilt? Who the hell had such skills to build such a magnificent weapon and what was it for?_

_“Take it Jon”, a voice said from nowhere. He doubted._

_Jon started to think this was a trap._

_Jon tried to grab the dagger but it shot up quickly and pricked his hand with both sharp ends. The prick seemed to draw more blood than a normal prick that size would. He hissed as he felt the sting on his fingers. He wondered if he had been poisoned because his bowels moved. His fear was for naught, he realised. Instantly after the dagger had stung him, the blade lit up. Jon could clearly see light shining in icy blue and deep red of ice and dragonglass balanced into one blade. A door suddenly opened on the black floor and Jon saw stairs leading down. He carefully went down the stairs and into a basement that was strangely alight ice blue on the left and reddish glow of dragonglass on the right side. This whole room was half ice and half dragonglass, split accurately. There was another basin that was made entirely of dragonglass in the middle, with weirdwood roots dangling on top of it._

_“You made it”, said a male voice in what sounded like relief._

_Jon almost pissed himself. He turned and he was met with silver hair and violet eyes. This man looked every inch as a king should. He had pale skin and deep violet eyes like Dany and that princess who had been pregnant at Summerhall. The princess had been his own grandmother Rhaella, he understood. Dany’s mother now that he thought of it. His heart panged in realisation. That was the day his own sire, Prince Rhaegar was born. Those same eyes he had seen on the late King Aegon the Fortunate and the Prince of Dragonflies. His hair reached the lower edge of his neck and he was dressed in a black leather armour with scales. He thought he had an idea who this was. It made him emotional._

_“Rhaegar”, Jon said, looking at the man with tears in his eyes. “I want to see my mother”_

_The tall man smiled. “No, I’m afraid. Although I am flattered, Rhaegar is much prettier’, he replied with a smile as if daring Jon to guess. “You will see both your parents in time of course”._

_Jon frowned in disappointment. He was in no mood for guessing games. He almost snapped but he remembered his manners. He could be talking to a king. Luckily this king did not wish to further indulge his anxiety._

_“Aegon”, the man said in introduction as he extended his hand to offer a shake. A huge smile still on his face._

_Jon took the man’s hand warily. “Aegon”, he replied curtly_

_The man chuckled a bit seeing the confused look on Jon’s face. He was about to ask what was funny, but the man beat him to it._

_“First of my name”, the man offered. He was about to go down and bend the knee for no reason but the old king caught him and bid him stand while laughing. Jon realised he could well be the shortest Aegon in history. The thought made him laugh as the legendary king took a good look at him. Then the king started laughing again. Jon was about to say what he thought but the king spoke while laughing._

_“No offence your Grace, but you don’t look like an Aegon at all”, the old king said honestly but with a huge smile_

_Jon felt a tad bit offended but the smile made him chuckle too. “My thoughts exactly”, he replied_

_“Great men think alike then”, Aegon returned. “It is good to finally meet you son”_

_“Likewise, your grace”, Jon answered with a small smile. His heart felt warm at the word, “Son”._

_This room was warm despite being literally made of Ice. Jon realised he had not asked an important question._

_“What is this place? And what is that?”, Jon asked, pointing at the sparkling round object in the middle of the dragonglass basin.” And most importantly, what the hell is Aegon the Conqueror doing in Valyria, three hundred years after he died?”_

_The king laughed again. Jon waited._

_“This”, Aegon sipped on the cup he was holding while waving his free hand around like a sentry advertising exotic goods. “Is Winterfire, the The castle of House Stark and Targaryen. ”. The king pointed at the object in the basin. “And that is the most important thing in the world right now besides you, and I am here to tell you some things and hand over the reins to you, while laughing of course”._

_“Laughing?”, Jon spat_

_“Yes, at you. You seem very scared.”, Aegon teased._

_“I am”, Jon replied loudly with a renewed frown while gesturing with his hand to the place._

_“ This is the_ _castle of House Stark and Targaryen . The Night King and Azor Ahai were both like you, they were siblings. Azor Ahai claimed this castle here in Valyria while the Night King claimed the Winter Fortress”, Aegon elaborated seeing the confusion in Jon’s face._

_“ The Night King was named Edrych Stark. The second son of Elias, a grandson of Brandon of The Bloody Blade. Elias went to Valyria after the death of his wife to seek help for the war against the Children. This was fifteen years after the Neck was created. He came back with a new wife. Brandon his heir, was unhappy with this and he showed it. The children of the Forest went quiet for a while and as he sent Edrych and his men to the Isle of Faces to investigate why the Children were no longer attacking, disaster ensued. The Singers caught his brother and turned him by shoving an enchanted blade of dragonglass into his heart. Thereby placing him under a spell to bring death to all invading humans. He targeted his own family. Day in day out, he fought against his brothers and murdered people by the scores. Brandon gathered an army and Edrych defeated them and turned them against Bran. The children grew comfortable. They sent him again but one day in a greendream, him and Bran duelled and Bran was crippled._

_Azhor returned on dragonback and after Edrych killed the dragon, Azhor defeated him in single combat but killing him was not possible. He eluded them thereafter, gathering a new army. Edrych went on killing, but this time for some reason he started killing indiscriminately between men and Singers. Their steel would shatter each time they tried to kill him. Azhor and Brandon had a great fallout when Azhor decided to find the children. He made a pact with them and they gave him a chain that was made of dragonglass so he could bind Edrych. In return they wanted the firstborn of the Starks to marry one of them to ensure that their war ended for good. They went for Edrych while Brandon went to seek help from their kin of Durrandon in the South. At the Isle, Brandon consulted the children but once the meeting ensued, his men started killing them. The children went into hiding but Bran stole their lore. He started reading it and conducting spells until finally he was now able to warg the dead and mindless bodies like Edrych. He sent them to capture Edrych but then Edrych drove him off to the Fist of the First Men. His army camped there and slowly the dead were picking them off using dead animals and the weather was not easy on them. Many died of the cold or hunger until Azhor returned. He had a fresh army that did not last a week. Brandon met the Casterly’s who had come to offer aid and told them Azhor was a bastard who would get them killed. The Lord of Casterly Rock came for Azhor but Azhor defeated him in single combat and killed him. He discovered his wife was pregnant but as it happened, when his wife gave birth, she told him to kill her and save the child because they would not survive. She had not been eating well and you know how that would impact a pregnant woman. The child was born but the wife was about to die and begged Azhor to drive his sword into her heart and end it before the Night King turned her. Azhor understood why. The Night king wanted a Valyrian bride. He ended up complying and drove his sword into her heart. That sword grew ripples from the magic and the steel changed altogether. You know the tale, don’t you?” Aegon asked and Jon drew Lightbringer._

_“ This is Azor Ahai’s sword. ” Jon said and Aegon nodded_

_“ After Azhor had defeated the dead, The pact was that House Stark would split. The descendants of Azhor would hold this castle and the descendants of Bran would hold Winterfell. In the years that passed, Brandon was still angry about Azhor’s decisions and feared him. He had his own brother killed alongside everyone that lived here. When the Rebellion happened at Azor Ahai’s last of the Mother’s kin died and the injustices committed therein provide sufficient dark magic for Edrych to rise up to claim it and that”, he pointed to the egg._

_“ He decided to raise an army and so he used those grounds beyond this castle to conduct his rituals of changing babies to walkers. You are the first one to enter this castle after 8,000 years, Nobody can enter it if you don’t allow it. Even the Valyrians failed to enter it, this was their last mystery. This is the most secure place in the world, it can only be accessed by the Night King. ” Aegon said_

_“ The castle was very beautiful and mystical. Azhor built this castle using mixed magic after the Pact. That dagger is the tangible evidence of the pact between House Stark and Targaryen after the First Great War. Blood is the only key to this room. Your father read about it in an ancient letter that Azhor had written to Nissa Ovelon when she was pregnant. He was writing to Aemon at Castle Black often until he eventually discovered that the walkers were in the lands of Always Winter, guarding this very thing and their captive King. So, no one could ever access it. You are the only person that it will respond to, not even me to my shame. It can only be opened by The One whose song is of Ice and Fire.”_

_“And that is me?”_

_“Yes, people with the same blood as you”, Aegon replied._

_“Targaryens?”, Jon asked in shock._

_Aegon laughed again. “Oh no. I mean people with a balance of the blood of ice and fire, just like you”_

_“What does that mean?” Jon asked_

_“Do you know why Cregan Stark agreed to help Rhaenyra during the Dance? Of course, you don’t. Cregan had a copy of Azhor’s last will and testament. It spoke of the First Pact between Azhor and the children and the Second Pact between House Stark of Winterfell and House Stark of Wintergate. That is the only egg laid by Megarmon…the last dragon of Ice and Fire about six thousand years ago…If Cregan had obtained a Targaryen bride, his heir would claim the egg and hatch the dragon. It is the power he wanted. The key to combating the physical effects of dark magic in the world and the chains that bind magic to neutrality”._

_“There were others like me with that blood magic?”_

_“Brynden Rivers, Shiera Seastar and Duncan the Small had it, but limited to warging and greensight. Shiera even more so because her mother was famous for dabbling in the arcane arts while Shiera was in her belly. Hence, Shiera is still alive; one hundred and twenty two years after she was born, so is Brandenburg. Magic does not follow laws of primogeniture.”, Aegon answered with a grin._

_“There are only three people ever in history to have both wolfsblood and dragons blood. The Night King, Azor Ahai, and You. Dragons and Wolves usually never mate. They either love one another to death or hate one another to death. A dragon may not devour a snake in most contexts because the snake would see dragon as kin. It will not mind a raven or a falcon, because the bird submits immediately. The dragon thrives in dominance. ”_

_Jon nodded and his ancestor carried on._

_“If a dragon accepts and even loves a wolf though and vice versa…a phenomenon occurs. A powerful one that has only happened twice before. The wolfsblood and the blood of the dragon always ends with the death of the mother. Too much magic passes into the world, overriding all spells and prior magic. The perfect amount of blood magic.”_

_“So, all Starks are wolves and all Targaryens are dragons?”, Jon asked._

_“No. The gods flip a coin”, Aegon said with a chuckle._

_Jon frowned again._

_“Take my wives, Visenya and Rhaenys. They were both dragonesses but I was the Alpha, so they acquiesced because I shared the power with them. The more dragons there are in the world, the more dragons there are amongst Targaryens, but there can only be one alpha, and that does not follow the laws of men”_

_“How”, Jon asked._

_“Like Daemon Blackfyre”, the king offered. “Daeron was the heir presumptive to the throne but Daemon Blackfyre was The Dragon in the family at the time. Even the realm saw it and suffered for it. Rhaegar was the Dragon even though Aerys was king. Viserys is no dragon but Daenerys is a Dragon, but you are the Alpha Dragon of the family”, he finished and then pointed Jon to the dragon egg on the basin._

_“What about Maegor, your son?”, Jon asked_

_“He was the dragon too. What happened to him, happened because of things done by Visenya and the Princess of Dorne before the lad was born…, and that is a story for another day”, Aegon replied in a sad voice and a faraway look._

_Jon nodded in understanding._

_“Now you will do your duty to the realm your Grace.” the Conqueror carried on. “And you are to take that egg and hatch it in the temple of Mother Valyria and restore our House for the generations to come”_

_“ From now on Jon Snow dies but Aegon Targaryen Rises. ” Aegon said_

_“ Am I the right person for it? I could very well turn into another Night King. ” Jon questioned_

_“ By the gods Aegon, you are a Valyrian. The very king of it. Do you even know what is in Valyria? Riches you can never imagine. Valyrian steel from its natural source. Secrets to ancient powerful medicines and spells to protect the place and so much more. The doom happened at the peak of Valyrian power son. If you die without hatching this egg, your dragons will soon die again and your children won’t survive much longer without the necessary magic. Only you can hatch the dragon and fix the mess in Valyria. This is the reason why I had to be here to tell you this.” Aegon said_

_“ Will it work? Will the egg truly hatch?”, Jon asked, considering the point the old king was making._

_“It has worked so far. Your dragon is alive and well, isn’t it?”, Aegon smiled in relief seeing Jon show a bit of acceptance. “Take it.”_

_Jon went slowly to the egg and he saw it sparkling like sea water, with scales like a rainbow. Jon touched it and felt it. It felt warm; almost hot and it also felt very cold. Jon didn’t understand._

_“You feel the ice and fire in it, don’t you”, Aegon asked in barely hidden excitement while looking at the young king’s face._

_“I can. It feels unreal. How can something be so warm and yet so cold?”, he asked, running his hands on the scales while smiling softly._

_“A magic egg for a magic Egg”, Aegon japed with a smile_

_“Are you calling me an egg your grace?”, Jon asked the elder_

_“Aegon the fifth was called ‘Egg’ by his siblings. Short for Aegon.” he said in response_

_“ But what about my three dragons I have bonded to? ” Jon asked_

_“ They were never meant to be yours, you are just so powerful that they all bonded to you with no other Targaryen around. You will still be able to ride them but Your main power will arise after you hatch this egg.” Aegon said._

_Jon shook his head and placed the egg inside his coat. Aegon placed his arm around Jon’s shoulder and they both walked up the stairs of the strange basement._

_The king instructed while handing Jon a sword. It was beautiful and made out of pure ice._

_‘Blackfyre is tainted, make sure you destroy it”, the king added. “ Lightbringer and Winterstorm will be the new swords of our House.”_

_“Goodbye Jon. Until next time”, Aegon said while fading_

_Jon was about to be emotional but he smiled and waved. Aegon was gone and Jon stood there in thought and his hand was running on Ghost’s back. The huge wolf wagged his tail wildly and rolled on the floor in glee._

_“You have been a very good boy”, Jon told the wolf. “Not a boy anymore though”, he said as if to himself. Jon took in the ancient castle one more time before he left. He felt very honoured to have met a great king like Aegon. It made him feel very kingly himself._

_“I am rubbing shoulders with legends”, he thought and then a laugh came. “Catelyn Stark would tear her red hair off if she saw this”, he chuckled as Ghost stared at him with his ruby eyes as if in agreement._

_A huge smile came onto his face as he shook his head in disbelief at what he saw next. The ice banners had changed form from the delicately carved wolf of Stark to beautiful carvings of the three-headed dragon combined with the direwolf of White with red eyes._

_“My House” Jon said and went towards the temple.  
_

_By the time they arrived at the temple, the sun had started going down. He informed Rhae and Ash where he had been and whom he had met. He also showed them the egg which for some reason not even Rhaenys could sense it._

_As the sun broke through the clouds the next day the preparations were in their final wave. He asked Rhae and Ash to sit atop Morghon for the ritual, he handed them his clothes as well for the hatching as he would require to stand in the dragon flames of the three dragons.Both Ash and Rhae were blushing profusely and making him conscious about his naked state._

_Once they were up in the air, he chanted the Valyrian spells required. He then cut his palm and smeared the egg with his blood which was glowing now. Lastly he said Dracarys as he was covered in flames which were turning into a ball with ice swirling around it._

_When the Fire and Ice died, Aegon got up with a crystal dragon._

_The volcanoes all started erupting slowly. The fires eventually stopped, but the rumbling went on for days. The lands began to heal instantly. The smoke seemed to lift out of everything._

_‘The curse is breaking’, Ash had said looking intently at the mountain one morning when the sky started clearing._

_Aegon looked and saw that the mountain was smoking midly. The low rumble had grown very low by now and then it stopped altogether. Some magical stuff had just happened because something like a huge mouth opened at the feet of the mountain and water started pouring out and running into streams that seemed to appear as it moved. Large stone slabs emerged from some places and the buildings seemed to be changing their form._

_They had found immeasurable treasures in these old temples and buildings when the spells had lifted and Ashara and Rhaenys had been in charge of making the tallies and Aegon conducting the spells to unlock enchanted keeps. It soon became very clear that the Targaryens were now officially the wealthiest family in the whole known world. Sheets and sheets of designs for hydraulic machines,motorised mechanics, books of medicines, spells and crafts war strategies, dragonlore, books about the care of land and animals and some books were about prophecies._

_Finally, when the smoke had fully dissipated, they started the excavations and in one such ranging they found a new fleet of ships that had been unused in a large underground vault beneath the dragon statues. The vault itself had large steel pillars with a storage facility and a large workshop that a hundred and thirty three warships and galleys made of a very strange wood that seemed a bit flexible and those ships were unharmed, just dusty. The whole area was untouched. Another full warehouse filled with large plates of Valyrian Steel, large plates of ceramic, glass and marble. Rhaenys found herself a pair of swords with emeralds decorating the centre of the hilt and an old shield with a banner of his own house in the place that they had discovered was some sort of arena. Aegon had collected Valyrian steel armour pieces that could fit an army from one of the great forges in an Eastern Castle that bore a great round eye at the gates. Ashara also found the treasures in the castles one by one as Aegon and the dragons helped them dig. There they found thousands of artifacts and paintings. Thousands of Swords, Axes, Spears made of Valyrian Steel, and those that weren’t were made of pure gold or silver.Thousands of dragonbone knives, daggers and axes. There were carrriages made of gold and some other stones adorning them._

_There was a giant chain made of this steel that they found in one of the caves leading to the damaged port. Aegon found a crossbow and longbow set of Dragonbone encrusted with diamonds inside the castle he now stayed in. Rhaenys found a hall in the royal castle that had been fully layered in gold and many horns were found in the different places they looked. An armoury that looked like it belonged to a king or a great lord had a room with large dragon saddles and many large and smaller pieces of dragon armour. Many different kinds of ornaments were safely retrieved. The treasures in that place were ridiculous. He found new armour that could be reworked to be used by the Unsullied and a shield that was made of a steel he had never seen before, which Aegon claimed for the crown. It was hard and very light yet the very same sword could not even dent it. On it was the face of a dragon. There he also found chests and cabinets full of gold. Some of it was coins on the floor, some in stacked in bars that had been blocked by the rubble and boulders in crates. They took all of it. It took them weeks to get to the end of that building where the gold was and there was more and more as they went. The gold would be used to pay new recruits,to restore these cities and in time to change the world for the better. The Fourteen Flames themselves provided giant diamonds and other precious stones. The Valyrian Steel though came from the First Mountains, the Dracar. According to Aegon, there are caves in there that ooze with it in its molten form. He had seen them himself and he then commanded that they be stayed clear of until they would find a way to extract it without anyone being harmed._

_“Better die for a cause than for coin”, he had said._

_The greatest treasure in this place is undoubtedly the magic. The way nature has returned to this place is amazing. It seems almost alive. The way the castles are designed cannot be described. The temples even better. The huge dragon shrines on the pathway to the Royal Castle beyond the Dracar scream power. One time Aegon heard Morghon’s roar on the river bank and his roar could be echoed on all the huge dragon statues on the pathway. It is clear the builders of this place had only intended it for dragonriders because unless you approach from the Dracar pathway on horseback or via a boat or ship on the long river and past the dragon statues, the only other way to access the palace was by on dragonback because it was higher up in the sky than the Eyrie itself. None in the royal family used either the river or the pathway that crosses the Dracar._

_After all almost three months in Valyria, Aegon was in bed holding Ash and Rhae, Even though there were many castles in Valyria, they had decided to take residence in his personal castle, Winterfire._

_They had been sleeping together for three moons now and had decided to wed in Volantis._

_“ Hey, I have decided I am going to leave Winterfyre here for keeping Valyria safe and for feeding off it’s magic. I need him to grow strong. ” Aegon said_

_“ I don’t want to leave this place, through magic we can do almost everything here. ” Ash said_

_“ Babe, as much as Valyria can function on itself through magic we need our fleet here to protect Valyria and We need Volantis to rebuild the outer Valyria. ” Aegon said_

_“ What will we take with us? ” Rhae asked_

_“ Swords for our retinue, gems, our personal weapons, and some clothes and your dragons.” Aegon said_

_“ Tomorrow we take Volantis. ” Ash said_

_“ Do you still hear her begging for help? ” Rhae asked pressing her lips on my neck._

_“ Yes, now more than ever. We will leave for Qarth as soon as possible and then we kill the warlocks. ” Aegon said_

_“ Sleep now, tomorrow will be rough. ” Ash prompted_

**_Volantis_ **

**_Arthur Dayne_ **

They were on their way too the blacksmith for Fitting his new Armour, Aegon had brought it specially for him from Valyria. It was a little big so they were going to get it fit before leaving for Pentos. Aegon also had some work for the smith which he was not telling me for some reason. 

At the forge, he saw the smith hammering at the scalding steel, defining its shape. Arthur approached the man.

"Greetings sir, I've heard that you're one of few people that can fit an armor with a certain type of metal. Do those sayings ring true? "

"That depends on the armor in question. " The man replied, still focused on his work.

"Valyrian steel." He stopped deadpan on his hammerings. He looked up at him, giving him a quick inspection. He sets down his tool on the anvil, finally giving his full attention.

"Valyrian steel is laborious to reforge. I'll need at least a couple of days. Of course, I could speed up the process if you're willing to fetch a higher price." The man said with crossed arms and a proud smug on his face.

"All shall be accommodated in due time," Arthur said simply and showed him the armour. 

“ I require this army to be fit according to my size. ” Arthur said. The smith took the measurements and said that the armour will be ready in two days.

“ Anything for your Squire? ” The smith said point at the king who had covered his face with a helmet. The king upon mentioning him moved forward.

“ Yes, Ser the squire certainly requires your services. ” Aegon said and he choked.

“ Boy, I have heard your voice from somewhere. ” The smith said 

“ You may have my good man. ” aegon said removing his helmet and the smith fell onto his knees realising his blunder.

“ My King, please forgive me. What can I do for you? ” Smith said on his knees

“ Rise, you’re not at fault, I was in a disguise. I want you to destroy this sword and then return the steel as ingot ” Aegon said removing Blackfyre

“ My king that’s Blackfyre. ” Arthur said panicked

“ It’s okay Arthur, Blackfyre is tainted. Besides I have a new sword, Winterstorm. ” Aegon said

“ Still, my King it’s part of House Targaryen’s history. ” Arthur protested

“ The sword paints me more as a Blackfyre than a Targaryen. Winterstorm and Lightbringer will be the official swords of House Targaryen now. Besides they are better than Valyrian steel. How much will it be? ” Aegon said

“ None, I won’t ask R'hllor’s chosen to pay me. ” The smith said

“ Then my friend I offer you to work for me instead. You will work on Valyrian steel and create some personal weapons for me. ” Aegon offered

“ I accept, my king. I will be doing the bidding of the God’s if I help you, it be my distinct pleasure to work for you. ” The smith said and it scared Arthur to see the devotion people had for Aegon, they worship him.

“ Thank you, my Good Man. ” Aegon said and wore his helmet again.

“ My King what are we going to do about the Dothraki? ” Arthur asked

“ I have plans for them, I intend on forming the Dothraki into one Khalasar. They will be used to conquer the cities in the middle of Essos which fall into the journey to Vaes Dothrak like Norvos and Qohor. ” Aegon said

“ The Lords of Westeros will call you a barbarian for having your own Khalasar. ” Arthur warned

“ I don’t care what the Lords think, they will also call me Rapespawn, sisterfucker, Mad King reborn, pretender...... and many other things. As long as I win, the history is always written by the victor. The Targaryen Dynasty for example. ” Aegon said

“ Nothing can beat the Dothraki on an open field except for the dragons. It will be advantageous to have them but they don’t operate siege weapons. ” Arthur said

“ We won’t need siege weapons, we will use the dragons to blast the gates open without destroying the city. ” Aegon said

“ So when do we leave? ” Arthur asked

“ Tomorrow after the smith brings your Armour, we leave for Pentos. I have already sent a letter to the Prince of Pentos that if he opens the gates to the Dothraki and the Targaryens leave Pentos, I will burn them to the ground. Hopefully this will prevent Daenerys from getting sold before I reach. ” Aegon said

“ Okay, My King. ” 


	13. A Wedding Stopped

_**Kings Landing** _

_**Eddard Stark** _

He was on his way to Robert’s chambers when he was stopped by the Royal Steward.

“ My Lord Hand, your presence is required in the small council chambers. A meeting has been called. ” Steward said

“ I will be there but I need to see the king alone. ” Ned said

“ The King is at the small council meeting, he has summoned you. ” Steward said

“ Is this about my wife? ” Ned asked and steward looked confused 

“ No My Lord Hand, I believe the meeting is in regards to Daenerys Targaryen and some other Targaryens in Volantis. ” Steward said

“ I am coming. ” Ned said

It has been ages since Robert has attended a small council meeting must be pretty important news for him to attend.

He was afraid has Jon done something? Nobody has seen him. His last known location was the wall, at Castle Black. Shortly after that Benjen went missing. Is Benjen alive? Are they together? Is Jon raising an Army? No, he can’t, Robert is king. The Targaryens will never rule again.

He reached the small council chambers to find everyone is present.

“ Tell him. ” Robert urged Varys

“ Apparently Viserys is selling his sister Daenerys Targaryen to Khal Drogo for an army. ” Varys said

“ Kill them both, I don’t care if I have to take the armies of the seven Kingdoms to kill them but I will. ” Robert screamed and slammed his fist on the table.

“ You are speaking about murdering two children. ” Ned said

“ I told this would happen, Back in the North, Now the whore will spread her legs and create more Dragonspawn. Plainly I want them both dead, send assassins ” Robert said with a crazed look.

“ The Dothraki will never cross the the narrow sea, they fear the poison waters. ” Ned said

“ Ned, honour does not keep the lords in line, it’s fear and broken skulls that keep them in line. They still call me Usurper. ” Robert said

“ How do you know this Lord Varys? We can’t condemn them based on a rumour. ” Ned asked

“ Not a Rumour, My Lord. Ser Jorah Mormont is serving as an advisor to the Targaryens. ” Varys said

“ You want to kill two children on the word of a traitor? ” Ned asked

“ A slaver and a traitor must be a small difference to you, my honourable Lord. ” Baelish said

“ He sold men and betrayed his family by running away. ” Ned said

“ No matter, they die. ” Robert said

“ Volantis has fallen, apparently a Targaryen showed up on a dragon. ” Baelish said

“ What? ” Robert screamed

“ Now where did you hear this? ” Ned asked

“ nobody knows who the Targaryen is. They say he’s the champion of the lord of light and that’s why even the whores won’t talk about him. ” Baelish said

“ Who’s this cunt Lord, I will tear him apart. ” Robert raged

“ My king don’t talk like this, the Lord of Light is a deity. It’s a religion followed by The Essosi, They are fanatics and if what Baelish says is true, If you try to kill his champion, whole of Essos will unite to fight Westeros. ” Varys warned 

“ I don’t care kill him, no dragonspawn will live. The meeting is over, I am going on a hunt. ” Robert said 

He didn’t know what to do. At one hand, Cat has captured Tyrion Lannister and at the other Jon might be this Targaryen. He had this Priestess of R'hllor in his retinue, she must have brainwashed him and Howland must have told him the truth. 

I will stay true to Robert no matter what.

**_Aegon Targaryen_ ** ****

He was currently speaking with Bloodraven while Arthur was 

“ Do I need to know something before leaving for Pentos? ” Aegon asked while tending to the Weirwood plant 

“ Jorah Mormont is a spy for Varys but he is fickle and can sell the information for a pardon. ” Bloodraven said

“ That slaver who ran? ” Aegon asked

“ Yes, don’t trust him. ” Bloodraven said

“ I have an idea on how to take Pentos using him. ” Aegon said

“ Just take care of him, we cannot afford a mistake. ” Bloodraven said

“ Anything Noteworthy happening in Westeros? ” Aegon asked

“ Jon Arryn is dead, your uncle is hand of the King. Sansa is to marry Joffrey.” bloodraven said

“ How did The Falcon die? ” Aegon asked

“ Killed by the Mockingbird and The fish using Tears of Lys. This was later pinned on the Lannisters by the the fish. ” Bloodraven said

“ hmmm..... Will talk after I reach Qarth now. ” Aegon said

What should I do about these developments? Maybe I should consult Rhae and Ash about this, I did say they will rule. Fine, they can help me put on my armour as well.

He entered the chambers he shared with Rhae and Ash, he found them sipping Volantene Wine. 

“ Hey, I need your help. ” Aegon said to them

“ Ask away. ” Ash said

So, he told them about his discussion with Bloodraven. 

“ Well nothing could be done as of the moment.” Rhae said

“ We should focus on Pentos at the moment. Daenerys is more important. ” Ash said

“ Could you both help me put my armour on? ” Aegon asked

He had taught them both in case they ever needed to protect themselves.

They were on their way to Pentos and would reach in a few hours.

**_Pentos_ **

**_Viserys Targaryen_ **

"So! What about Khal Drogo? Did he accept the alliance?"

"Yes. In exchange for your sister, he will give you a large army. With the Dothraki, you will surely win the throne."

"When does he intend to come?"

"He will come by the end of the year. First, he wants to kill Khal Moro and claim his Khalassar."

"Well, this is excellent news. We will have to prepare to welcome him. Don't mind the expense. We have to make my sister the perfect bride for the savage..."

Viserys Targaryen was in his room with Doreah on his bed. Illyrio found her in a house of pleasure, Lys's, and gave her to him as a pastime, and as a handmaid of Daenerys.

Since then, almost every night, Viserys fucks her, in evrey way. 

Today was a long day, he had to meet House Martel's envoys and talk with him about the terms of alliance, and write scrolls to send to the Lords of Westeros, so that they could swear to him, loyalty, and above all he had to send a man to the Golden Company with his terms.

Dorhea was lying on her belly, all naked, and watching her he was getting hard. He started kissing her shoulders, taking away the sheet that covered her butt. She began to moan, and there was a smile on her lips. At that point, Viserys started kissing her neck and opening her legs, he entered her from behind, slowly. She mouned, with her mouth opened and her eyes closed. Turning her on her side, Viserys began to thrust inside her, faster, and faster, and with one hand cupping her breasts. Gods, it filled so good, and her mouns and cries, did nothing but to encourage him to thrust more and increase the pace. He felt that he was coming, so he came out of her. She opens her eyes, and he turns her head, thrusting his cock into her mouth "Suck, whore" and she started to suke him. After a will he comes in her mouth, he saw as his sead was coming out of her mouth, but she swallows it down her troth.

"You like to suck, bitch" he said, and she smiled at him.

" have I satisfied you, my king."

"Completely. Come! I need to take a bath" and getting up, he went naked towards the bathtub.

Putting his hand in the water, he felt it very hot "Damn. Why the hell did you make her so hot?" Viserys yelled. He had almost burnt himself.

Dorhea ran towards him naked and with her breasts pounding.

"I ask your forgiveness, your grace. But your sister usually prefers it this way, so I thought you wanted it too, hot."

"Send for a servant and tell him to bring cold water" he said irritated.

"Yes, your grace."

Entering the room where the negotiations for the alliance will be made

"Prinicpe Oberyn. Welcome to Pentos."

"Your grace. Can we start the negotiations for the alliance?"

"Of course."

"In the name of my brother, The Prince of Dorne, I have the permission to express the terms for our alliance." Obery opened a scroll and it was all written down.

" If you want Dorne to support your claim to the Throne, you must marry Princess Arianne Martel by proxy, and give your sister Daenerys in marriage to Quentyn Martell, who will become Prince of Dorne. Tying the bond between our families even more." Oberyn said

turning to the Prince he said, "My sister can't be part of this alliance agreement. I've already promised her to the Dothraki and I'm not going to break that promise. ” 

"Then you won't have our alliance."

"I think my terms were more than fair. You will have Martell' s blood on the throne of swords.

Oberyn sighed and said, "I accept your terms ” 

“ Stay with us for a few days till the Dothraki Wedding. ” Illyrio prompted and asked the steward to find them accommodations.

"Good. Khal Drogo?"

"He should be back in two days with his Khalassar, but...he won't have access to the city."

"What do you mean?"

"A Targaryen fleet of 300 War Galleys is blocking the port and has threatened the Prince of Pentos. They will sack the city if your sister leaves."

" where did this fleet come from?"

" A week ago, Volantis was defeated and is currently ruled by R'hllor’s champion, they preach about him and the fleet is his."

"So you're telling me..."

"I'm telling you he's not your friend. he will be a threat to your claim to the throne."

"So what do you suggest?"

"You will need to kill him when he comes here... But make him comfortable first."

Viserys laughed by throwing his head back.

He was looking towards the Khalasar assembled outside the city from his balcony, it was massive. He will surely win the Iron Throne and then he will burn every Lord who stayed Neutral or fought against us. They dared to rebel my father, the greatest king ever, I will teach them a lesson.

Suddenly, he was shaken from his musings by three loud roars, he saw three Massive dragons flying above and towards the Khalasar. One was White, the next was black, and the last one was Amethyst in colour. They had come for the true king. 

Suddenly, Prince Oberyn rushed towards him and stood beside him.

“ Oh my fucking God, those are dragons. ” Oberyn exclaimed

“ Yes, they have come for the true King. They must have been waiting for me. ” Viserys said smugly

“ wait the White one has riders upon it. ” Oberyn said

“ What? They dare ride my dragon. ” Viserys said

“ They are not your dragons, dumb cunt. ” Oberyn said

“ You dare..... ” Viserys said

“ Shut up and come with me. We need to see what is going to happen. ” Oberyn said and went towards the stables.

**_Oberyn Martell_ **

Whatever way they took , the Slaves were everywhere. The Red Priests were preaching that the champion has come.

Who is this champion? Is he a Targaryen? I urged my horse to go faster and some time later I reached the Khalasar outside the city.

Everyone was outside and he pushed and reached the front of the crowd. The riders were standing in front of the White Dragon. They were Four of them and a White beast with Red eyes, Two of them were women, one of them carried a Valyrian steel Spear.

The women were standing behind the guy with the other worldly armour. He was akin to the Legendary Dragon Lords of old tall and fair with eyes glittering like pale stars lad in glittering blackened plate and mail forged in the Grand foundries of Valyria, His rondels were large gold medallions set with rubies, all his fastenings were gilded, and the steel was burnished to such a high sheen that it shone like the light of a flame. while large couter's protected his elbow and arm these were also gilded, A skirt of lobstered metal covered him from waist to midthigh, while a solid gorget encircles his throat. His tower shield is massive and rimmed with steel scorned by ancient runes of protection, it bore the sigil of his house a Red Three headed dragon intertwined with A Albino Direwolf with Red eyes crowned surmounted by 14 stars on a field of black.

This was definitely a Targaryen. Is he the son of the She-wolf? If yes then what has he been upto? 

When the first women turned who had no weapon, he was shocked. It was Ashara Dayne, she still looked as beautiful as before. 

He moved towards her to demands Answers and suddenly the beast growled and They all turned towards him. 

The other women was Little Rhaenys, she is alive. She looks like Elia did when she married Rhaegar. The guy standing removed his helmet and was like he was sent back in time, there is no Doubt that this was Rhaegar’s son. Had they been together all this time?

“ Ghost no. ” Rhaegar’s son ordered in a authoritative voice.

“ I am Prince Oberyn Martell. ” He said as loud as possible

“ Hello, Prince Oberyn stand beside Arthur here, we will talk to you later. I have a Khal to kill. ” Rhaegar’s son said

He didn’t say anything even if he wanted to. The dominant voice and to find that they were alive all this time was overpowering and rendered him unable to do anything else but comply to the order.

He just nodded and went towards Arthur, he also wore a Valyrian steel armour.

“ We need to talk. ” Oberyn said

“ Later, I need to stay on Guard and protect the queens. ” Arthur said

Queens? Does this mean Rhaegar’s son, Rhaenys and Ashara married each other?

**_Aegon Targaryen_ **

  
Great, Prince Oberyn is here. No matter, he had to concentrate now.

“ _Fetch Drogo for me. ” Aegon said in Dothraki to particularly no one._

_“ I am Khal Drogo, The Great Khal of the Khals. What do you want? ” A tall and strongly build man said_

_“ A Duel. Fight me or accept defeat. Either way you will bow. ” Aegon said and the Dothraki were stunned, they must think me mad for fighting him._

_“ Why should I Fight you? ” Drogo asked_

_“ You can’t marry Daenerys Targaryen and I want your Khalasar. If you don’t fight I will burn every man in your Khalasar. ” Aegon said_

_“ Who are you? Daenerys Targaryen is mine. ” Drogo said_

_“ I am Aegon Targaryen, The Stallion who mounts the world. ” Aegon said and everybody gasped._

_I purposely added the stallion who mounts the world to sway the Khalasar. The Dothraki place too much faith into prophecies.  
_

_“ You are no Stallion who mounts the world, my son will be. ” Drogo said scoffingly_

_“ You won’t have a son, fight me, coward. A khal who is afraid to fight is no Khal. ” Aegon said. He looked around and saw that the Dothraki were nodding._

_Drogo scoffed and took out his Valyrian steel Arakh. “ When I kill you, I will rape your women and the silver haired beauty to death. ”  
_

_“ Now, You will get Fire And Blood instead of a clean death. ” He threw his helmet down and took out his swords._

_Everybody gasped as they looked at his swords. LightBringer was burning in a fury and Winterstorm looked death made ice._

_Drogo looked at his blades afraid. He thought I was just talk, I had trained for this moment for the past ten years._

_He had trained with Ser Arthur Dayne what is Khal Drogo compared to him. He felt a burning sensation in his eyes and he knew his eyes were Red.  
  
_ _Without time to think or plan his attack, the Dothraki raised his blade and swung several times. Each swing, Aegon managed to match. The strikes were fast and strong. Several angles of attack came and Aegon started to pick up on his opponent’s style. Aegon kept to his defensive strategy, trying to figure out his opponent and not tire out._

_He deflected each attack that came at him, he was testing him and tiring him. He knew the tall man would tire soon tire._

_The Khal was swinging his blade toward Aegon’s legs and he could sense the man was slowing. Aegon immediately started to push the man back, striking at his enemy with Lightbringer. Most of his blows were aimed at Drogo’s torso until he decided it was enough and with all his force sliced Winterstorm in an arc from above and when the Valyrian Steel Arakh met the icy blade, it shattered. Aegon felt the blood spray everywhere, Winterstorm was lodged into drogo’s shoulder almost coming to his heart and he remembered what Ser Arthur had taught him. With the Khal incapacitated, Aegon ran Lightbringer through the man’s knees and to finish the fight, he cut off his head. The intimidating figure that once stood before him was now a corpse that held a look of disbelief knowing a smaller opponent brought him down._

_He held Drogo’s head with his braid and then he cut the braid to honour the Dothraki traditions. He threw the head down and stomped on it, the head was a pulp now.  
_

_I thought that seeing there greatest warrior defeated like he was nothing would discourage the blood riders to fight but it was for naught.  
_

_“ Dracarys. ” I said and Morghon bathed him in flames.  
_

_“ I am Aegon Targaryen, The Stallion who mounts the World. You will kneel or you will burn. ” Aegon declared and everyone kneeled._

_“ We will travel to Vaes Dothrak and I will claim all the Khalasar’s. The khals are weak but the Dothraki under me will become stronger than ever. We will tear down cities and Free the slaves. From now on One Khalasar. ” Aegon said and the Dothraki cheered into a frenzy._

_“ From now on there will be no Raping or pillaging. We will conquer cities from now on, the masters will tremble when they hear your name. ” Aegon announced and all the Dragons roared._

_“ We are dragons, we answer to neither to Gods nor Men. ” Aegon said_

_“ I will not choose 2/ 3 Blood Riders, I choose you all.” Aegon said_

_Will you fight for me ?  
_

_“ Aye. ” They screamed  
_

_Will you tear down cities for me?_

_“ Aye. ” They screamed louder this time_

_One Khalasar_

_“ One Khalasar ” The Dothraki started shrieking wildly._

He put his sword back and looked towards Rhae and Ash, they all looked in awe. They rushed towards me and engulf me in a hug. 

He kissed their brows and when he withdrew, he noticed their reaction to the blood. “I am sorry. Your dresses are ruined now.”

“It doesn’t matter. We have countless more. We have Daenerys waiting for us.” Rhae said, ash was still hugging him tightly.

“ Hey, it’s okay, I won and I don’t even have a scratch on me. ” Aegon said to Ash softly

“ I was terrified at the thought of losing you. ” Ash said

“ Hey, I always win. No matter what. ” Aegon said as Ash smiled

“ Tonight we are going to celebrate and fuck. You looked so hot, I wish we could fuck right now. ” Ash said 

“ The Dothraki fuck in the open, want to give it a go? ” Aegon asked playfully and Ash blushed. He found Rhae had a Red face. 

“ Hey, if you don’t want to join us tonight then it’s okay. I want our first night to be with us only. Ashara has experience you don’t , therefore it will be very special for you if we do it alone our first time and from the second time we all can be together. ” Aegon said

“ Okay, but I want you tomorrow. ” Rhae declared

“ Sure thing. ” Aegon said

He made all the preparations he needed to ensure that Dany is safe and the Khalasar did not sack Pentos, he did not want to be engrossed in work the first time he has sex with Ash. Today will be the first time Rhae doesn’t sleep with me. 

He did not go to meet Viserys and Dany because he was excited too much for tonight. He just asked Arthur to stay with Dany and Ghost with Rhaenys.


	14. Dragons Reunited

_**Pentos** _

_**Ashara Dayne** _

Rays of sunshine coming through the room stirred Ashara from her sleep. Her eyes opened to find Aegon staring at her with his lilac eyes she loved so much. Her hair was a mess and Jon brushed a strand from her face. His affections caused her to pull herself closer to his side, coincidently rubbing her cunt against his hip, trying to relieve some of her tension. “Good morning love,” he softly spoke.

“Where is Rhae?” she asked after seeing her side of the bed empty.

“With Oberyn, she will be back soon,” Aegon answered. Ashara left a peck on his lips before pulling away at the sound of Rhaenys walking towards the bed. She was still naked as her first nameday. The sight made her think back on the previous night and how they explored her body.

“Your hair looks a mess,” Rhae stated as she crawled over to Her. “Jhiqui will make sure to braid your hair after we have a warm bath.”

“What do you think about getting married today?” Jon asked abruptly.

“No, not here. I want to marry you before the Old Gods under a weirwood tree or Before the Lord Of Light in Volantis,” she answered from the heart.

“I do not know when we will return to Either Volantis or Valyria. What if you have our children before then, I don’t want them to…” Aegon said before Rhae spoke up.

“ Aegon , you are the King and Ashara is a Queen. Your children will not be bastards, we will declare them legitimate at birth. Its not like the Seven Kingdoms would exactly recognize a wedding in Pentos anyways,” Rhae said. _Thank you for understanding. I want a wedding in a place that means something to me._ “Now, where were we? Oh, yes,” Rhae declared once she took hold his member, stroking it slowly before circling her tongue around its tip.

Aegon fell back into pillows, cursing in Valyrian as Rhae expertly went down on him. Feeling a bit of jealousy that she had not done it herself, Ashara moved in and tapped Rhae on the shoulder. She seemed to understand and let Ash take Aegon into her mouth. Using her tongue as best she could, she tried to remember all the advice she had received on the proper techniques from Elia. Swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock as Rhae had, she began to take him deep into her mouth. She knew she was pleasing him when she felt is hand run through her hair before his hips thrust upwards. After a few minutes, she released his cock with a pop and began to stroke it with her small hands.

Noticing he was about to cum, she took him in her mouth again and relished his salty taste as he spilled his seed into her mouth. It would be an acquired taste but she savored it all the same when she lifted her head before swallowing.

“Here, let me taste our husband on your lips,” Rhae said before her tongue parted Ash’s lips, tasting what remained of the seed in her mouth. _Seven hells! If anyone knew what all we have done…_

“Gods, you both need to leave to your baths before I take the both of you all over tent,” Aegon pleaded with lust in his eyes. It made her wet, but she knew he was right for they had meetings they needed to attend to this morning. _Maybe I am a swooning, stupid girl, but I feel like the luckiest woman in the world. There isn’t a better man in this world than Aegon._

“Come,” Rhae said as she pulled Ash up from the bed, “Let us find our bath.” Rhae held her hand, leading them both naked across the tent to the corridor with their privy past several adjoining rooms. Already waiting for them were two Dothraki handmaidens, Irri and Jhiqui if she recalled.

All of a sudden, Ash felt modesty overcome her again and did not like being nude in front of these women. Rhae pulled her forward and they walked up the steps into the bath. “Jhiqui, see to it Ash’s hair is washed and braided like my own. She is your Khaleesi now as am I,” Rhae directed the beautiful handmaiden.

Ash let her head rest against the edge of the stone bath behind her as she relaxed in the steaming water. She and Rhae rested like that for some time before allowing the handmaidens to help wash and prepare them for the day.

**_Daenerys Targaryen_ **

Khal Drogo was dead, she was relieved. He was killed by Aegon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar And Lyanna Targaryen. She is currently guarded by Ser Arthur Dayne, The Sword of the Morning, the legendary Kingsgaurd of her father currently the Kingsgaurd of Aegon. 

Dragons are back, Her nephew had brought dragons back into the world. Viserys was not allowed to enter her room no matter what he said. Her Nephew is King and Kingsgaurd obey the king. He probably wanted to hit her for something she had no part of. But What if Aegon is like Viserys as well? Would he sell her as well? She needed to know.

She knocked on the door to ask Ser Arthur to come inside. 

“ Ser Arthur could you please tell me about my Nephew? ” Dany asked

“ Aegon or we call him Jon sometimes is the best. His father, Rhaegar was made to rule during peace but Aegon he revels in War, he’s made for it. Everything he does is for family, he was ready to make an example out of Every Dothraki if you had been sold before he arrived.” Arthur said

“ Did he live in Winterfell? ” Dany asked maybe he was her Jon.

“ Yes, How did you know? ” Arthur asked curiously 

“ We used to talk until we were attacked in Braavos. After that we were just running. ” Dany said with a smile.

“ Oh my God, You’re Dany. He used to talk about you all the time, he would say he had the prettiest friend in the world. It was so adorable. ” Arthur said and her cheeks got red.

“ He did? ” Dany asked hopefully 

“ Oh, yes. He would talk about you for hours on end. ” Arthur said and her blush deepened

Suddenly, The slave knocked on the door. She absolutely hated Slavery.

“ Yes? ” Arthur asked with a hand on his sword.

“ The King has requested both your presence in the solar. ” The slave said

“ Is it requested by King Aegon? ” Arthur asked

“ Yes. ” The slave said and left.

“ Come, Princess. The man of your dreams is calling. ” Arthur teased her and she just blushed profusely 

They crossed the courtyard and reached the solar, they found Dothraki men standing outside.

“ Come in. ” she heard a voice call out.

“ Dany!! ” She heard Jon call out and he darted for her and hugged her. 

“ Jon!! ” She exclaimed.

“ Dany, this is Rhaenys and Ashara. ” Jon said

“ Hello, I am Daenerys. Thank you for coming. ” Dany said formally 

“ There’s no need to be formal, we are family. ” Rhae said and hugged her. Suddenly, the door opened and Viserys entered.

“ Sister get away from the Dornish mongrel and the bastard. ” Viserys said

“ Say that one more time about Rhae and I would give to my dragons or better yet Rhaenys will. ” Jon said

“ You dare speak like that to the dragon? Those are my dragons, bastard. ” Viserys said and she was scared. Suddenly, everybody else started laughing.

“ I was told he’s deluded but I really didn’t think he was this much. ” Ashara said incredulously 

“ Why is he alive right now? Not only he sold Dany, he also disrespected all of us. ” Rhae asked

“ You Dornish mongrel, I will take your head now, you woke the dragon. ” Viserys said and went to take his sword out and suddenly a dagger lodged into his sword hand. 

“ aaaahhh......” Viserys started wailing. 

“ Ash !! ” Jon reprimanded

“ What? He tried to take his sword out. I had to protect my Rhae. ” Ashara said and kissed Rhaenys on the cheeks. I was so confused.

“ As if Rhae needs protection from him. Uncle Aemon could have disarmed him. ” Jon said with an eye Roll. Viserys screamed more.

“ Stop wailing, it’s hurting my ears. ” Rhae said

“ Who’s uncle Aemon? ” Dany asked confused. Do we have more family?

“ He’s the son of King Maekar I and Dyanna Dayne. He was at the wall, I freed him and brought him with us.” Jon said

“ Is he here? I would love to meet more family. ” Dany asked while Jon asked the Dothraki to take Viserys to a healer. 

“ I didn’t want to answer that in front of Viserys, He’s dumb and would reveal our secrets. Ghost check if there is a spy here. ” Jon said and suddenly a huge beast got up and started checking the room.

“ Woah ” Dany said backing up.

“ Don’t be afraid. This is Ghost, my direwolf. ” Jon said. She looked at Ghost, he had Blood red Intimidating eyes. Almost as If the eyes can look inside your soul.

Ghost after checking around, shook his head.

“ Good Job, Ghost. ” Jon said

“ He is Intelligent. ” Dany said

“ That he is, there are only two Direwolves beyond the wall. ” Jon said

“ Who has the second? ” Dany asked

“ My Uncle Benjen he has the other, he’s currently with Uncle Aemon. ” Jon said

“ Who is he? Is he a Stark? ” Dany asked

“ Yes, he is my mother’s brother. He served at the wall along with Uncle Aemon, I freed both of them. ” Non said

“ You didn’t say where they are? ” Dany asked

“ Valyria, our homeland. ” Rhae said

“ Isn’t it supposed to be ruled by the Doom?” Dany asked. 

“ Not Anymore, Jon performed a ritual and woke Mother Valyria. We are now the most powerful and the Richest family in the realm. Not Even Iron Bank can compete with us. ” Ash said and she was flabbergasted.

“ Wow, How is Valyria? Does it have Magic? More Dragon eggs? Valyrian Steel?.... ” Dany started asking these questions non stop.

“ Woah, slow down. Yes, it has magic, Dragon Eggs as well, We have mines of Valyrian Steel, we will tell the rest later. ” Rhae said

“ How are you Holding? ” Ash asked

“ Well, this is best time of my life. I won’t be sold and raped, I found family. I am happier than I have ever been. ” Dany said with a smile.

“ Well spend time with Rhae and Ash, I need to meet with Oberyn. If you need anything tell any of us. ” Jon said and exited the solar. 

  
  
  


**_Oberyn Martell_ **

He was sitting in the gardens when Aegon approached him.

“ Hello, Prince Oberyn. ” Aegon said

“ Hello, King Aegon. What can I do for you? ” Oberyn asked 

“ I would like to ask you some questions on your current stand as well as your previous commitments. ” Aegon said

“ Well, I will try to answer to the best of my abilities. ” Oberyn said

“ Why did you think Viserys as a good option to commit? ” Aegon asked 

“ Revenge is a strong influence and motivator. I have been vying for revenge Since Elia died. ” Oberyn said truthfully 

“ I believe that but I what I don’t understand is that you were ready to sacrifice Your niece for your Revenge? ” Aegon asked Incredulously 

“ What do you mean Sacrifice? ” Oberyn asked

“ I think we can both agree is that Viserys is the Mad King Reborn, I mean he was selling Dany to a known Rapist. ” Aegon said

“ I still don’t understand the sacrifice part? ” Oberyn asked

“ You were willing to condemn your Niece to My grandmother Rhaella’s life. Viserys would rape her after he burned someone and got excited. ” Aegon said

“ I would have killed him before he could do something like that. ” Oberyn said threateningly and Aegon laughed

“ Is that what you tell yourself when Elia suffered under Aerys’ reign? What did he call Rhaenys ‘ _she smells Dornish to Me’ ._ Do you even know why The fake Aegon fiasco was undertaken? ” Aegon asked

He didn’t and thus remained quiet. 

“ My father was scared that Aerys would harm or burn Elia if it got out that she couldn’t have a child after Rhae. Thus, Fake Aegon happened. ” Aegon said

“ I don’t know what to say. ” Oberyn said, Rhaegar had been protecting Elia. 

“ Just a few moments ago, Viserys called Rhae a Dornish Mongrel and tried to kill her as well. ” Aegon said

“ What happened? Is Rhaenys okay? ” Oberyn asked furiously

“ Nothing happened before he even got his sword halfway out of the scabbard, Ash threw a dagger at his sword hand, he is currently with the healers. ” 

“ I will kill that cunt. ” Oberyn said

“ Don’t fret, Prince Oberyn. I have personally taught Rhae on Naath. She could have killed him bare hands, I could bet that my Uncle Aemon could kill him. ” Aegon said Jokingly. Who’s this Uncle Aemon? 

“ Do you still Think Viserys is a good choice? Do you still want him to marry your niece? Cause I will gladly accept the marriage, hells I will even pay you dowry for him. I don’t want him anywhere near my wives or Future progeny, I certainly don’t want him near my budding Empire. He’s the weakest link in my family. ” Aegon said seriously 

“ I don’t want him anywhere near my Niece. ” Oberyn said with disgust.

“ But your Brother would. ” Aegon said

“ No, if he knew about Viserys’ reality then he would never marry her to that monster. ” Oberyn defended his brother.

“ Oh, I guess he didn’t tell you. ” Aegon said

“ Tell me what? Speak clearly. ” Oberyn said scoffing 

“ Your brother gave the idea to the magister for selling Dany to the Dothraki Khal. He wanted her out of his daughter’s way to the throne. He willingly condemned Dany to get raped and sold by the Khal. ” Aegon said with disgust

“ That bastard! But how did you know? ” Oberyn exclaimed. He couldn’t believe Doran would do something like this.

“ You think I wouldn’t know the players in the realm or what moves they would make? Witness this. ” Aegon closed his eyes and then they opened white. 

Suddenly, it was turning dark as he looked up and thousands of Raven were flying above. All of them had one thing in common, their eyes were white. Aegon is a Warg, the most powerful one to exist. He can control thousands of animals with just his mind.

“ You’re a warg, the most powerful one to exist. ” Oberyn said backing away as he opened his eyes.

“ I am the Song Of Ice And Fire, I am the Blood of the Dragon and the Winter Kings mixed with the blood of the children of the Forest from the Marsh And Warg Kings. The moves you make, I already know them because they are made on the board that I fucking own. ” Aegon said raising his voice.

“ What is the Song of Ice and Fire? ” Oberyn asked interested and a little scared.

“ It was said that the Prince that was promised will have the Song of Ice and Fire. The Ice from the Starks and The Fire from the Targaryens. ” Aegon said

“ Yes, but what does that mean? ” Oberyn asked

“ I cannot burn nor I cannot die of cold, infact fire and cold heal me. There have only been two before me who had the blood of the dragon and the wolf. Do you want to know who they are? Do you have the guts for it ? ” Aegon asked and I was scared. Who are they?

“ The Night King and Azor Ahai, they were siblings. Their father was a Stark and their Mother was a Dragon.” Aegon said. Can this be true? If it is Nothing can stop Aegon.

“ How do you know all this? ” Oberyn asked

“ I woke Mother Valyria again. All the power of Valyria is now mine. All the wealth of Valyria is mine. All that magic is at my disposal. I have enough Valyrian steel to fit all my armies and I can make more. I currently have an army of over 150,000, an Armada of 1,000 War galleys, 6 Dragons and hundreds of Eggs. Tell me is there any force in this world more powerful than mine? ” Aegon asked in a raised voice. His eyes were a burning Red now.

“ I have half a mind to complete the dragon’s wroth, the only reason you’re living is because you’re Kin to Rhaenys. ” Aegon said

“ I apologise for my brother but what happened to your Eyes? ” Oberyn said

“ When I get Angry, my eyes become Red like a burning fury. ” Aegon said

“ If You have this much power, why wait? You could conquer Westeros in 6 Moons. ” Oberyn asked confused

“ You think I have so little aspirations? Westeros is weak! I am going to build an Empire that Spans from Lannisport to Qarth, to Lands of Always Winter to Asshai. Valyria will rule the world!! ” Aegon said proudly 

“ That... That is basically the known world. You want to conquer the entire world! You are mad! ” Oberyn exclaimed and Aegon scoffed

“ You have to be a little mad to achieve Greatness. Stay with us for a few moons and then tell me if I am mad. I will be leaving for Vaes Dothrak to take all the other Khalasar’s, During the Journey I will be taking Norvos and Qohor. While I will be moving towards Vaes Dothrak 400 of My War galleys are currently on their way to Qarth. After I am done with the Khals, I will leave for Qarth. I will take Qarth and control the Jade gates and the spice trade. Tell me, in my entire plan what flaw does it have? ” Aegon asked

“ How will you take Norvos ? ” Oberyn asked having knowledge of Norvos through Lady Mellario

“ Norvos is a theocracy, it’s council of magister are chosen by the bearded priests, The system is corrupt and the priests force the small folk to pray to their Gods. Currently the family of Lady Mellario as well as many other prominent families are looking for a way out. I will contact them and if they refuse, I have a simple plan, I will appeal to the small folk like I did in Volantis, nobody wants to be a slave . I burn their gates and My Dothraki enter the city, killing their meagre city watch forces. No sellsword Company will try to fight me or a Khalasar of 100,000 Dothraki. Tell me when slaves don’t have a job what will they do? This is where I come in, I will ask them to volunteer and enter my forces. I will have them trained properly and form a regiment of Norvosi Forces. 5,000 of these will work in the city watch under a council that answers to me. I did this in Volantis, I hoped for 20,000 men and by the end of my Two day stay I had 25,000 volunteers. Are you satisfied or you still want to test me? ” Aegon said. 

“ What about Qohor? You must have heard about the 3,000 of Qohor. ” Oberyn said with a smirk.

“ Qohor is the gateway to the Dothraki sea, It’s trade that makes it rich. The dark God, known as the Black Goat of Qohor, demand daily sacrifices, the people are fed up. They even sacrifice the children of the nobles in a crisis. Followers of R'hllor are also present there whom are fanatics about me. I will contact the Head Priest of R'hllor in Qohor and have his followers open the city gates, thus I take the city. I free the slaves but this time in addition to forming a regiment, I will hire half of the Masons and smiths to work for me. The smiths of Qohor closely guards the art of reworking Valyrian Steel, tell me which of them won’t want to work in Valyria for me? They will forge actual Valyrian Steel weapons for me. The Masons will help rework the towers made out of Fused Dragon Stone.

Another Benefit of taking Qohor will be ending the tyranny of Khal Zekko, he travels every 3 to 4 years to Qohor for a tribute. I will end him and take his 20,000 Dothraki. ” 

“ How do you know this much about Essos? I mean I have travelled all over Essos and I still don’t know this much about the cities. How long have you been planning this? ” Oberyn asked shocked at the plans.

“ I have been training all my life, I had one goal since I hatched my dragons, to make House Targaryen the greatest house to ever exist. Tens of thousands died so I could be born and the magic required for my birth could be fulfilled, I was made for War and Conquest. Valyria’s and The Targaryens Legacy will continue through me, I will build a Dynasty that lasts for thousands of Years at least. I fear only one enemy that could undo all my plans. ” Aegon said

“ What? No mortal could defeat you. ” Oberyn said in disbelief 

“ The Night King is coming from beyond the wall and that is why I am forging the greatest army ever equipped with the might of Valyria. He is as powerful as me and he’s angry. He was imprisoned for 8,000 years, He will bring eternal Winter with him from his Winter Fortress. ” Aegon said. This was the first time his face indicated a hint of fear.

“ Surely not, wasn’t he defeated 8,000 years ago? ” Oberyn asked with fear. If something scares Aegon then ....

“ He was defeated by Azor and imprisoned. If he brings down the wall before I am ready for his forces then all is lost, I will not be able to defeat the entirety of Westeros. ” Aegon said

“ You are expecting me to believe that the Night king is coming? ” Oberyn said

“ I expect nothing of you. You are just like the Maesters, if you can’t comprehend a thing then it doesn’t exist. There is no one else more than me that wants this to be wrong, But I must be prepare for an eventuality . There’s nothing wrong with being prepared. ” Aegon said

**_Kings Landing Half a moon Later_ **

**_Varys_ **

  
He reached the cells where they were holding Lord Eddard Stark. He still can’t believe that this fool believed Littlefinger over him. I mean I warned him so many times, it’s like he has a thick head or something. He trusted Littlefinger over him and to top it all of he warned Cersei about the truth. 

Robert wasn’t killed by a boar, he was killed by Eddard’s honour. 

He opens the cells and founds him sitting and staring at the wall.

“ Lord Stark, you must be thirsty. ” Varys said and forwarded the water skin 

“ Varys. ” Stark replies and hesitantly takes it 

“ Don’t worry Lord Stark, I am not here to poison you. Why is it that no one ever trusts the eunuch? Ration it my Lord, men have died of thirst here in these cells. ” Varys said as Stark tried to drink it all.

“ What about my daughter’s? ” Stark asked

“ Your Younger one seems to have escaped. Not even my little birds can find her. ” Varys said

“ And Sansa? ” Ned asked

“ Sansa is the reason, you are here. She told Cersei and is currently living in the Maegor’s. ” Varys said in a sing song voice.

“ You watch men get slaughtered and You did nothing. ” Ned accused 

“ And Would Again, my Lord. I am unarmed, unarmoured and surrounded by Lannister Swords. I am no hero! What madness led you to tell Cersei? ” Varys asked

“ The Madness of Mercy, I had hoped what happened to the Targaryen children, does not repeat again. ” Ned said

“ Ah, the children. It’s always the innocents that suffer. The boar didn’t kill Robert nor did the wine, Your mercy did. The same children you wanted to save will be your death. ” Varys said and Ned hung his head.

“ The Queen can’t kill me, my wife holds her brother. ” Ned said

“ Wrong brother. And no longer holds, your wife let the imp slip through her fingers. ” Varys said

“ Then I am a dead man. Just slit my throat. ” Ned said and dipped his head.

“ Oh No, Lord stark. Your Nephew would be quite wroth with me, if anything happens to his family. ” Varys said and stark looked up as if he had seen a ghost.

“ You know about him, how did you find out? ” Ned asked quickly

“ He found me Lord Stark, I met him at Driftmark. I serve him now and I need to inform him about your foolishness. He will no doubt want to save you. ” Varys said and Ned snorted

“ He will not want to save me. Why should he? I let him be treated like he was nothing, I shunned him and I chose Robert over him. Now, Stannis is king. ” Ned said and Varys was shocked. Could you believe this guy? He’s making the same mistake again. Stannis won’t save him but his nephew will, still Stannis is king?

“ When you look at yourself, Do you see a stag or a wolf? Benjen will feel nice hearing that you chose Stannis over Lyanna’s boy. ” Varys said

“ Benjen, he’s alive? Is he with Jon? ” Ned asked

“ Yes, he is with Your Nephew King Aegon Targaryen. ” Varys said

“ He broke his vows, he should be serving at the wall. ” Ned said gruffly 

“ As should Your Nephew? when Sansa suffers the cruelty of Joffrey, Arya scraps for food, and Your Son Robb dies at the hands of Tywin or Jaime, Remember this all happened because you chose Robert over your Sister, remember How Rhaegar asked you to attend the parley at the trident and you refused. ” Varys said

“ I- I .... ” Ned tried to defend himself but what could he say? 

“ I will be leaving now. Don’t fret your Nephew will come, family means everything to him. ” Varys said and left the cells.

He started penning the Raven.

_My King_

_I want to inform you that Lord Stark has been arrested and is currently in the black cells waiting for his trial. He was arrested because he revealed to the world that the Queen’s children are bastards. I am sure that you would like to save him so I will meet you at the alcove near the secret tunnels.  
_

_Your sister Arya is missing while Sansa is the reason Lord Stark is in the cells, she told Cersei so that she could marry Joffrey._

_The trial occurs in a week._

_Varys, Master of Whisperer_


	15. The Rescue.

_**Pentos** _

_**Illyrio Mopatis** _

This is wrong, so wrong. The Targaryen girl was supposed to be sold and Viserys was supposed to be killed in the Great Grass Sea.

Where did this Aegon Targaryen come from? How the fuck does he have Dragons? How do I get out of this situation?

Viserys would sell me out if it sees himself safe in an instance. I can’t manipulate Aegon Targaryen like I could Viserys, He is smart. Maybe I could shift the blame to Prince Doran, thus creating a feud between the Dornish Prince and the Targaryen King. I could then pledge to King Aegon and sabotage him from within.

I should contact the Baratheon King as well, maybe I could sell information about Aegon Targaryen to him. He will definitely do something to kill Aegon Targaryen.

If all else fails, I will poison the entire Targaryen family. Even, if it means that the dragons will kill me. I would gladly burn if it means I avenge Serra’s family.

I should write a Raven to Robert Baratheon.

_King Robert Baratheon,_

_I am writing at great personal peril to inform you that Aegon Targaryen, Trueborn son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen came to Pentos and stopped Daenerys Targaryen from getting sold. He killed Khal Drogo and took his Khalasar. He is currently staying in my manse. He came on three huge dragons......_

Suddenly, the door was knocked and he asked who is it? When he didn’t receive a response he burned the scroll and moved to open the door. It was King Aegon Targaryen who knocked.

Serra, I am doing this all for you. Why did you have to die? I love you so much.

“ Hello, Magister. ” Aegon said

“ Hello, Your Grace. You should have asked and I would have come myself. There was no need for you to walk all this way. ” Illyrio said with a sly smile.

“ So, Illyrio whose idea was it to sell Daenerys? ” Aegon asked

“ Prince Doran gave the idea to Prince Viserys. Khal Drogo received a prophecy that his son would be the Stallion that mounts the world, he would be of bone white hair like that of the Targaryens. ” Illyrio said

“ Or the Blackfyres. ” Aegon said. Does he know? But how?

_**Aegon Targaryen** _

“ or the Blackfyres” Aegon said pointedly

“ Or Yes the Blackfyres. ” Illyrio omitted

“ What do you get out of helping Viserys? ” Aegon asked

“ Favourable trading connection with the Iron Throne. ” Illyrio said and Aegon laughed holding on to his stomach.

“ At Least learn to lie a little Better, if you want to play the Game of Thrones. ”Aegon said

“ I am afraid, I don’t understand my King. ” Illyrio said wiping the sweat of his brows.

“ I am now King is it? ” Aegon asked with a smirk.

“ Oh Yes, House Targaryen has my full support. ” Illyrio said

“ Your Blackfyre whore should have taught you better before she died of the plague.” Aegon said

“ I-I don’t know what you are talking about, your Grace. ” Illyrio stuttered but still played ignorant.

“ if only Serra was alive Khal Drogo would have gotten his Stallion who mounts the world and he wouldn’t have to die. How do you think Drogo would have fucked Serra? Raped her to Death? Oh no, she was a Lyseni Pillow House Whore, she would have fucked him herself. Oh, how she would scream for Drogo or How Drogo would have made her scream if she wasn’t compliant. ” Aegon said with a smirk.

Illyrio tried to get up and hit me but I punched him in his guts. He fell to the ground in pain.

“ She was no Whore, your house did that. I will destroy your house. ” Illyrio wheezed out while he was on his knees.

“ That whore’s cunt got you Good, didn’t it? She didn’t love you. ” Aegon said squatting to Illyrio’s level.

“ She loved me as I loved her. ” Illyrio said

“ She was just looking for a way out of the Pillow house or she would have to get fucked till she got old as a hag. I wonder, What happens to Whores that get Old? ” Aegon said with a laugh.

“ No, she loved me. ” Illyrio said with tears in his eyes and Aegon laughed more loudly.

“ Do you know who trained me to be a King? ” Aegon asked and Illyrio just remained silent with tears in his eyes.

“ Bloodraven, Do you remember what he did to your Whore’s house? It’s good that she died before I came here Or she would have a worse fate. ” Aegon said

“ What do you want from me? ” Illyrio screamed

“ You see I don’t waste time nor do I get my hands dirty in torture. I have been wanting to try this for a time, you see. ” Aegon said getting up.

“ Try what? ” Illyrio asked scared.

“ Warging. ” Aegon said but Illyrio looked confused so I elaborated.

“ I can take control of animals, thousands of them at a time but I have never tried humans before. Congratulations, you get to be my first Test subject. Either I will be successful in making you my thrall or I will destroy your mind. It’s a win-win for me.” Aegon said with an evil laughter. Illyrio just pissed his pants.

“ Please I am sorry, I will comply, I will do whatever you want. Just leave me be. ” Illyriobegged holding my legs.

“ Get off, Where’s your sense of adventure? Don’t be scared we are making history here. ” Aegon said with a smirk.

“ You’re Mad! you’re even worse than Viserys. At least, he could be controlled. ” Illyrio tried to get up but Aegon just kicked him again.

“ Don’t worry Viserys is next, if I am successful with you. I don’t want him making problems for House Targaryen nor do I want to become a Kinslayer. ” Aegon said.

He concentrated and tried to find Illyrio’s mind. He saw the link with Thousands of animals but he was not interested in animals anymore. He used more power and started sensing Human minds, he found that his range had increased from the last time he tried. He imagined the solar and bingo, he entered Illyrio’s mind.

He saw his memories but he was not interested in them. He focused more and erased all traces of Serra and hatred for House Targaryen, he will be the perfect dummy. From now on, he lives to serve House Targaryen.

Hmm, He has many connections to Braavos, Norvos, and Myr. What interested him were three Dragon eggs he had in his possession. All his assets and connections will be used for the gain of House Targaryen.

He got out of Illyrio’s mind and saw that he had a nose bleed. Illyrio got up and went on his knees.

“ My King, I live to serve House Targaryen from now on. ” Illyrio said like the perfect thrall.

“ Perfect, Magister Illyrio. I place my trust in you. ” Aegon said sincerely.

“ You Honour me, Your Grace. Your wish is my command, I will not let you down. ” Illyrio said

“ Now, where are the Dragon eggs, You promised? ” Aegon asked

“ Here, My King. ” Illyrio said with a smile.

Illyrio went towards his safe and got a chest out of it. He presented the chest in front of me and they were three of them.

“ Thank you, Magister. ” Aegon said taking the chest. He left the solar and he went towards Their personal chambers.

He entered the chamber and found the Dany, Rhae, and Ash conversing about their lives. Rhae noticed him first and rushed towards me. She looked concerned and then I remembered the Nose bleed. She held my face and inspected me to see if I had any injuries.

“ What happened Aegon, Why is there blood on your Jerkin? ” Rhae asked as Ash and Dany rushed towards me as well.

“ It was just a little Nose bleed, Rhae ” Aegon said trying to calm the three of them.

“ You could be poisoned, Let me call Prince Oberyn. ” Ash said hurriedly.

“ No, it’s not poison. I used too much power in warging today. ” Aegon said

“ But you can warg into thousands of animals without a drop of blood, What could make you bleed? ” Rhae said confused

“ I warged into thousands of Ravens first for Prince Oberyn, I wanted to know that his brother’s actions have consequences. Next, I warged into my first Human being. ” Aegon said with a smirk.

“ What is Warging? ” Dany chimes in innocently.

“ Aegon can take control of Animals and humans now through his mind. ” Rhae said excited and Dany gasped.

“ Who did you Warg into? ” Ash asked

“ Magister Illyrio, I thought maybe instead of killing him, I could make him my Thrall. What’s the worse that could happen? Maybe I will break his mind or I will be successful. Either way it was a Win-Win. ” Aegon said with a shrug.

“ And Were you successful? ” Dany asked

“ Oh Yes, Magister Illyrio is now the staunchest supporter of House Targaryen. ” Aegon said

“ Wasn’t he before? ” Dany asked confused

“ You are cute, Dany. Stay innocent. ” Aegon said and Dany’s cheek visibly turned Red which didn’t go unnoticed by Ash and Rhae.

“ Anyways, Illyrio was married to the last Blackfyre. She was a whore. ” Aegon said

“ Aegon! ” Ash reprimanded him.

“ No, she was Literally a Whore. Illyrio found her in a pillow house in Lys and married her, she died from a plague. He wanted to destroy House Targaryen for the all the suffering of House Blackfyre. ” Aegon said

“ So, His plan was to sell Dany to the Khal and Let Viserys get himself killed by the Dothraki? ” Rhae concluded.

“ No, That’s where your precious Uncle comes in, Prince Doran wanted to sacrifice Dany so that his daughter could marry Viserys.” Aegon said with a scoff.

“ Yes, I remember. Viserys always said that we have to keep the blood pure. I always thought I would have to marry him. ” Dany said.

“ Was Prince Oberyn in on this? ” Ash asked

“ No, but he was willing to sacrifice his niece in a marriage to Viserys so that he could have his revenge for Elia. ” Aegon said

“ I don’t understand? ” Rhae said

“ You know how Viserys is. Ash, you probably know what Aerys did to Grandmother after he burned someone. Can you not tell Viserys is Aerys Reborn? ” Aegon said

“ You are right, Aegon. Elia wouldn’t want her niece to be sacrificed so that she could be avenged.” Ash said

“ I still don’t understand what the two of you are agreeing upon. ” Dany said frustrated

“ Your Father got excited after he burned someone, so he would rape Rhaella and the worst part about it is that nobody could do a thing. ” Ash said

“ You’re wrong, Viserys said father was the greatest king ever. Why would he rape my mother? ” Dany said

“ Your father is called the mad king for a reason, Dany. He wasn’t fit to rule.” Aegon said

“ But Viserys said it was just propaganda of the usurper to take the throne. ” Dany said in a small voice.

“ No, Dany. My own father wanted to overthrow Aerys, he arranged the tourney of Harrenhall to convene the great council and gather the support of the houses. ” Aegon said

“ Why did my brother wanted to overthrow his own father? ” Dany asked

“ Because, your father used to burn people, lords all the same for no reason. He would see enemies everywhere. It’s good that Jaime killed Aerys. ”

“ No, Jaime is a kingslayer, he broke his oaths. ” Ash chimes in.

“ Do you even know why Jaime killed Aerys? I admit he is an oath breaker but nobody ever deigned to ask the reason why Jaime killed Aerys. ” Aegon said

“ Why? What could my father have done that would warrant such a reaction? ” Dany asked

“ His last order was to ignite the Wildfire underneath Kingslanding. He gave the order to Rossart to ignite the Wildfire Caches. He said ‘ Burn them All, Burn them All ’ .” Aegon said as everyone in the room gasped.

“ But that would killed Hundreds of thousands. ” Dany said

“ He said if Robert wants to be King, he can be the King of the Ashes. ” Aegon said

“ But the people? And he himself was in the city. ” Dany said

“ Logic and your father didn’t get along all too well. ” Aegon said cryptically.

“ But he would have burned! ” Dany said

“ Yes, he would have burned but not us. Fire cannot hurt a true dragon. ” Aegon said

“ But my father was a dragon as well. ” Dany protested

“ No, Aerys was not a Dragon. Neither is Viserys. If you want you can test it right now. You will not burn but Viserys will. ” Aegon said.

“ But why? ” Dany asked

“ Because he is not worthy. That’s why he won’t be able to bond with a dragon as well. ” Aegon said.

“ What do you have in the chest ? ” Rhae asked

“ Oh, This is a gift for Dany. ” Aegon said

“ For m-me? ” Dany asked hesitant

“ Yes, Open it. ” Aegon said pointing towards the chest.

Dany walked towards the chest and opened it. Upon seeing the contents, she gasped.

“ These are dragon eggs! ” Dany said and jumped in a excitement.

“ Yes, they are. Now pick one of them. ” Aegon prompted and Dany picked the Red and Black one.

“ It is warm! ” Dany exclaimed

“ See, A dragon! ” Aegon said pointing towards Dany.

“ And these are mine? ” Dany asked

“ Yes, All yours. ” Aegon said and Dany jumped and Hugged him.

“ Oh Thank you, Thank You, Thank you. ” Dany said while hugging me.

“ Where did you get them? ” Ash asked smiling secretly with Rhae for some reason.

“ Illyrio stole them from Asshai. ” Aegon said

“ Hmm, We may need to visit Asshai. Now that the dragons can hatch we must consolidate the power. ” Rhae said

“ You are right. I will send Raven to Uncle Aemon to read about Asshai and it’s secrets in the Libraries of Valyria. ” Aegon said

“ What are we going to do about Pentos? ” Ash asked

“ Time to kill Jorah Mormont and take Pentos. ” Aegon said

“ Why would you kill Ser Jorah? ” Dany asked

“ He was spying on us for the Baratheons and The Lannisters in exchange for a pardon. ” Aegon said

“ What type of Pardon? ” Dany asked

“ He used to sell Slaves. Executing him in a public manner would serve two things, He can’t spy on us and it would incite a slave revolt. ” Aegon said

“ That’s brilliant. We can also tell the people of Pentos that we saved them from the Dothraki horde by killing the Khal. ” Rhae said

They reached the Plaza of Pentos where the crowd had gathered on my insistence. I had called all the Magisters and Prince of Pentos to the square as well.

“ Respected Magisters and Prince of Pentos, Join me or I am going to incite a slave revolt right now that would end in all your deaths. ” Aegon said in a straightforward manner.

“ What are we going to get out of Joining you? ” A Magister voiced

“ The Protection of Dragon Lords, favourable trade connections, and you will never have to fear Braavos or the Dothraki again. ” Rhae said as the magisters and the prince discussed it among themselves.

“ We will accept. ” Prince said

“ Good, there will be no Slavery from now on and don’t try to object by citing the Loop hole. ” Ash warned.

“ But... ” The magisters tried to object.

“ Don’t object if you value your life, I have a Dothraki Horde outside, A fleet of Three Hundred War Galleys and three Dragons. ” Aegon said

“ Okay, Your Grace. ” Prince acquiesced

“ People of Pentos, I am Aegon Targaryen, Trueborn Son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Targaryen, these are my Queens Rhaenys Targaryen and Ashara Targaryen. From now on you are under the protection of House Targaryen, the DragonLords. Never again will you have to fear The Dothraki or the Braavosi! The Nobles and the Prince of Pentos have agreed that there will be no slavery of any Kind, You are free. ” Aegon said

“ Never again will you suffer under the yoke of Slavery of any Kind. Today, you truly are a free city.” Rhae said and the crowd cheered

“ Rejoice, for You are free. ” Ash said and the crowd was now chanting for us.

“ To make this occasion, we will execute a previous Slaver who ran from His Punishment and put hindrance to our Mission of abolishing Slavery in this continent. He spied on us for his masters, I will execute him today to show that nobody can stop us in our mission. ” Aegon said and the crowd started yelling to kill the traitor.

“ Ser Jorah Mormont, I Aegon Targaryen, R'hllor’s Chosen sentence you to die for betraying us. ” Aegon said and the Dothraki caught the spy before he could make a run for it.

“ Bring him here. ” Aegon said

“ I am sorry, Your Grace. I will not spy on you. I only did this for a pardon. ” Jorah begged

“ What about the lives you ruined for some gold? NO,You don’t get to live. ” Aegon said in a raised voice that could be heard across the plaza.

The crowd kept saying Kill the traitor.

“ Hold him ” Aegon said

He took out Lightbringer which was flaming in all its majesty and cut off the head of Ser Jorah. I caught the head and then held it high for the crowd. There was silence everywhere.

“ NO SLAVERY ” Aegon screamed to the crowd and they returned the scream Ten fold loud.

Pentos is free.

_**Rhaenys Targaryen** _

They were all assembled in the council chambers. Apparently, there was a raven from Varys that required our immediate attention. I got in the chambers to find that even Prince Oberyn was here. I am not sure how to deal that I have more family other than the Targaryens. I mean I always knew my mother was a Martell but I never really thought of them as family.

And From what I know about the Martells in recent disclosures is that you cannot trust them. They are looking for their own gain even if it hurts innocents in the process. I shudder to think what Aegon what have done to the Dothraki and Dorne if Dany got sold. Family is everything to him.

I can only trust my own Targaryen family except for Viserys, he is dumb and Mad.

“ So, what is it that warranted our Attention? ” Rhae asked

“ Read this, For Everyone. ” Aegon said passing the Scroll to me.

_My King_

_I want to inform you that Lord Stark has been arrested and is currently in the black cells waiting for his trial. He was arrested because he revealed to the world that the Queen’s children are bastards. I am sure that you would like to save him so I will meet you at the alcove near the secret tunnels._

_Your sister Arya is missing while Sansa is the reason Lord Stark is in the cells, she told Cersei so that she could marry Joffrey._

_The trial occurs in a week._

_Varys, Master of Whisperer_

“ Robert is Dead! ” Oberyn said

“ Fuck! I wanted to kill him. ” Aegon said

“ You both are focusing on that after everything you heard? ” Ash said astonished

“ I already knew they were Bastards! ” Aegon said nonchalantly.

“ What! You could have broken the Lannister-Baratheon alliance a long ago! ” Oberyn said furiously.

“ And what would that result in? The whole realm would have united against the Lannisters. The Tyrells or the Hightowers would have wed Robert, This way let the realm weaken itself before I come. ” Aegon said with a smirk.

“ What will happen now? ” Ash asked

“ Now, The Starks and the Tullys will support Stannis, Dorne would be Neutral along with the Vale. The Reach will most likely support the Lannisters because Stannis cannot give them a crown. ” Aegon said

“ Why would The Vale be Neutral? Lady Stark and Lady Arryn are sisters. ” Oberyn said

“ Baelish is fucking Lysa Arryn, infact Baelish convinced Lysa to kill Jon Arryn with Tears of Lys. Baelish is sowing chaos like he did the last time during the rebellion. ” Aegon said

“ Why? ” Dany asked

“ Because Chaos is a Ladder. ” Aegon said

“ What did he do in the Rebellion? ” Oberyn asked

“ My mother gave a letter to Lysa Arryn to give it to Brandon Stark. Baelish and Lysa read the letter and he burned it. Then Baelish told Brandon that My mother was kidnapped by My father. Which resulted in Brandon’s death and The Start of the Rebellion. ” Aegon said with gritted teeth.

“ Now he is pitting The Lions against the Wolves and The Stags. ” Ash said

“ What is his End goal? ” Oberyn asked

“ What is your Brother’s End Goal? Don’t say Revenge. ” Aegon said

“ The Iron Throne. ” Oberyn said with a sigh.

“ That’s what Baelish is after. That and Lady Stark. ” Aegon said

“ But he is nothing, a minor Lord from the Vale. ” Ash said

“ That’s what all the players are after. A worthless Heap of Swords! Nobody sees the true meaning of it All! ” Aegon said

“ Isn’t the Iron Throne we are after? ” Dany asked

“ No, Dany. Think Bigger! I want Valyria to rule the World! ” Aegon said with passion.

“ I still I think it’s not possible. Not even Daeron could hold Dorne and you’re talking about holding the world. ” Oberyn said proudly.

“ You are proud of your History, aren’t you? ” Aegon asked with a smirk.

“ Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. ” Oberyn said proudly.

“ You know I could make the entire Dorne bowed, bent, broken in just a year if I wanted to. ” Aegon said

“ Speaking and achieving are two different things, ‘King’ Aegon ” Oberyn said with a scoff.

“ You know what I would do? I would name The Yronwoods the official Ruling House of Dorne and have one of them marry the Dayne’s. Thus, undermining the Martells and creating a feud in Dorne. I will just form a blockade outside Dorne so that you cannot get support or Resources from outside. When both the powers of Dorne have exhausted each other or killed the other. I would just sweep in my armies from The Planky town and Sunspear. I will do all this without even using My Dragons. Let’s see if you remain Unbowed, unbent, Unbroken? ” Aegon said with a smirk and Oberyn remained quiet.

“ Do you want to try your Luck? I will not let make the same mistakes of Daeron by making a foreign overlord and giving the Dornish a sense of nationality and giving them a reason or a common cause to rise in rebellion. I would first break it from the inside and then finish it off from the outside. ” Aegon said with a smirk.

“ I-I.... ” Oberyn tried to say something.

“ My Mother came from a House that Has been ruling Half a continent for 8,000 Years and My father is a Valyrian that formed the Freehold. So, don’t tell me what my limits are. Is that clear? ” Aegon said with a strict voice.

“ Yes, Your Grace. ” Oberyn said dutifully.

“ Arthur, We are leaving for Kings landing tomorrow at morn. I will be leaving Ancalagon and Godiva Behind for your safety. ” Aegon said.

“ What about us? ” Rhae asked

“ Rule! Establish the Laws we enacted in Volantis and help them form a competent citywatch and improve the defences of the City. All of you, learn to speak Dothraki as well from your Handmaidens. We will be riding with them to Vaes Dothrak. ” Aegon said

“ What about me? ” Dany asked

“ Learn from them, They will teach you how to be a Queen. Take the Dothraki lessons along with them. Most important of all, Stay cute!” Aegon said with a smirk as Dany blushed.

“ What about me? Can I tag along? ” Oberyn asked

“ You promise you will listen and not get consumed by revenge? You are not the definition of Responsible or covert. ” Aegon said

“ I will do exactly as the plan. ” Oberyn said

“ Arthur, Do you vouch for him? I don’t want to use Morghon just because he fucked up! ”Aegon asked

“ Prince Oberyn may not be responsible but he will act accordingly to the plan. ” Arthur said and Oberyn smiled at him.

“ Fine, you can come. ” Aegon said with a sigh.

“ Thank you, Your Grace. ” Oberyn said with a bow.

_**Aegon Targaryen** _

Next morning, they left for Westeros on Morghon. He had brought Ghost along because his senses are impeccable, he always relied on them.

They landed outside the secret way to get out of the Red Keep onto the cliffs facing the sea. Narrow handholds, impossible to see from the ground, have been cut into the rock so one may climb down to a trail beside the Blackwater Rush.

They Found Varys waiting for them at the stairways.

“ Hello, Your Grace. ” Varys said with a bow.

“ Hello, Lord Varys. What is the plan? ” Aegon said walking into the tunnels behind Ghost who was leading the way.

“ Lady Sansa is residing in the Tower of the Hand, Lady Arya is missing, and Lord Stark is still in the Black cells. ” Varys said

“ What did Arya usually do before this whole fiasco? ” Aegon asked

“ She used to train with Syrio Forel, The Former First sword of Braavos. Last I heard she used to chase cats in the secret passages.” Varys said

“Then that’s where she is, you don’t do a thing. If she sees one of your informants, she would run. I will take care of it personally. Tell me is there a secret passage to to Sansa’s chambers? And how many guards are stationed near Lord Stark’s cell? ” Aegon asked

“ Around 8 Guards and Yes, a passage leads to Lady Sansa’s chambers. ” Varys said

“ Have the guards supplied with Wine laced with a poison of your choosing, Consult Prince Oberyn. We can take them out but we should rather not be heroes, resulting in one of them raising the Alarms. ” Aegon said and Oberyn smiled.

“ Okay, your Grace. For rescuing Lady Sansa, I may have the Right person in mind. ” Varys said

“ Who would that be? ” Arthur asked

“ Your Former brother, Ser Barristan. He was released from his vows Yesterday. ” Varys said

“ Kingsgaurd is for life. ” Oberyn pointed.

“ Joffrey is a vicious and an idiot king. ” Varys said

“ Where will we waiting for the time period? ” Arthur asked

“ At Chataya’s. ” Varys said

“ You would have the King stay in a brothel? ” Arthur asked incredulously

“ It’s the safest place and it has a secret passage attached to it. ” Varys said

“ It’s Okay, Arthur and Oberyn, you will not partake in pleasures of flesh. ” Aegon said and Varys smirked

“ But what will I be doing the whole time? ” Oberyn protested

“ We don’t want to advertise that you are in Kingslanding. ” Arthur said

They entered Chataya’s from the secret passage and Found Ser Barristan waiting for them in the room.

“ Arthur? ” Barristan asked

“ Yes, it is me. ” Arthur said

“ When the spider said that he has a surprise for me, I didn’t think it would be you. ” Barristan said

“ You didn’t tell him about us? ” Aegon asked

“ One can never be too careful. ” Varys said with a smirk.

“ Rhaegar’s son from Lady Lyanna? ” Barristan asked Arthur.

“ Trueborn Son from Princess Lyanna, King Aegon Targaryen.” Arthur said proudly.

“ He Married her? What about Elia? ” Barristan asked

“ Elia knew and consented. Elia could not birth a child after Rhaenys. ” Arthur said

“ What about infant Aegon? ” Barristan asked

“ Fake, to protect Elia from Aerys. ” Arthur said

“ You took Volantis? ” Barristan asked

“ Oh Yes, a stroke of Genius by the King. ” Arthur said

“ We are not here to talk, we are planning a rescue. Ser Barristan are you with us or not?” Aegon interjected

“ I am, Your Grace. I will do as you bid. ” Ser Barristan said

“ Good you will be rescuing Sansa, if you feel she is not compliant, Knock her out but just bring her to the cliffs near the Blackwater rush. ” Aegon said

“ My King, Isn’t it a bit extreme? ” Barristan pointed it out.

“ I don’t want her to fuck up the rescue just because she wants to marry Joffrey, The same Joffrey who would behead her Father without a second thought. ” Aegon said sharply.

“ Okay, Your Grace. ” Barristan said with a bow

“ Prince Oberyn take point on the poison with Varys. Arthur watch over me, I need to warg. ” Aegon said as they all nodded.

He laid down on the bed and entered the cats in the Secret passages. He started walking across the Secret passages.

He came across two guard patrols and Finally he saw her, She was crouching near the end of the passage that led to the street of Steel. He called the cat to near entrance of Chataya’s.

“ Found her. ” Aegon said

“ I will come with you, your Grace. ” Arthur said

“ Okay, but we will take Ghost with us. ” Aegon said

They walked towards the passage led by the cat, where he last saw her crouching.

“ Ghost go. ” Aegon said with instructions to not let her run no matter what.

Ghost went towards the exact same point where he saw her after he shared the image with him. We heard a shriek come from where Ghost went. We found Ghost on top of Arya holding her down so that she doesn’t run.

“ Calm down, It’s me Jon. ” Aegon said to Arya who had tears in her eyes. She looked towards him for a second and then nodded.

“ Ghost, Off. ” Jon said and Ghost got off Arya to her relief.

“ Jon, What are you doing here? ” Arya asked as she hugged him.

“ Well, I came to rescue you all. ” Jon said getting her up.

“ You did? ” Arya asked with a hope.

“ Yes, Now come. We must leave, Guards can come any moment for their patrols. ” Aegon said

“ But what about Father or Sansa? ” Arya asked confused.

“ Tonight. ” Aegon said and they made their way to Chataya’s.

They entered the Brothel and found a lady waiting for them along with rest of their party.

“ Prince Oberyn, did you call her? After I explicitly said not to? ” Aegon asked angrily

“ Why do people assume the worst about me? ” Oberyn said feigning hurt.

“ You tried to seduce me last night if I recall? One must be careful around you. ” Aegon said as Oberyn laughed.

“ He did not call me, Your Grace. I am the owner of this humble Establishment. ” Chataya said

“ Sorry, my lady for assuming the worst about you. ” Aegon said

“ You did not assume wrong, Your Grace. I do dabble in the pleasures of flesh but for a very select few. You could be one of those, it would be an experience of a lifetime. ” Chataya said tracing my face with her hand.

“ I would regretfully Decline, my Lady. I love my queens too much to shame them. ” Aegon said

“ It’s okay, Your Grace. Is there anything else I can do for you? ” Chataya said

“ Can you see to it that Lady Stark is fed and bathed according to her station. ” Aegon said

“ Happily, My King. Come Lady Stark, I will personally help you. ” Chataya said as Arya went along with her.

“ Prince Oberyn, it is your responsibility that you bring her to the cliffs. ” Aegon said

Varys accompanied us to the end of the tunnel connecting the cells.

“ I will be guiding Ser Barristan to his destination and then we will meet where the Dragon skulls are kept at in 30 Minutes. The cells are just at the end of the passage. ” Varys said

“ Thank You, Lord Varys. ” Aegon said

“ Your Welcome, Your Grace. ” Varys said as he went away with Barristan.

“ You ready Arthur? We may find hostility. ” Aegon said

“ Lets do this, Your Grace. ” Arthur said putting on his helmet and taking out his swords.

They found all the guards dead at the end of the passage. The made their way towards the Cell where Lord Stark is Kept in.

He found him in a cell with double barred Iron. He took out Winterstorm and struck at the bars, the gate broke into a thousand Shards. Only Valyrian Steel can survive a blow from an Ice sword.

“ Jon? ” Ned asked shocked at the condition of the gate.

“ Yes, come now. We are getting late. ” Aegon said impatiently.

“ I can’t. ” Ned said

“ What do you mean you can’t? We came all the Way from Essos to get you. ” Aegon said

“ I told you he’s dumb. ” Arthur said

“ They have Sansa and Arya is lost. ” Ned said

“ I found Arya and Barristan will get Sansa, one way or another. ” Aegon said

“ What do you mean ‘ One way or Another’ ” Ned asked

“ He has my permission to knock her out and carry her, if she doesn’t comply. I don’t want to ruin the rescue because she wanted to Marry Joffrey. Now get up.” Aegon said

“ I can’t! ” Ned said again. The fuck is this guy’s problem? I am rescuing him on a silver platter and he doesn’t want to leave.

“ Elaborate. ” Aegon said

“ My leg is broken. ” Ned said. Oh, so he is not Dumb! Just physically unable to get up.

“ Come, I will support you. ” Arthur said

“ Thank you. ” Ned said as He wrapped his arm around Arthur’s neck and Arthur supported him.

“ Are they dead? ” Ned asked looking at the bodies on the ground.

“ Obviously, they are not just going to let us enter without any hindrance. ” Aegon said clearly fed up now.

They reached the dragon skulls as it was decided beforehand and found Barristan carrying a knocked out Sansa.

“ She tried calling the guards even after I explained that Lord Stark is being rescued. She said that she wants to marry Joffrey. You were right, your Grace. She would have gotten me killed if I didn’t knock her out. ” Barristan explained

“ It’s okay, Ser Barristan. You did well. ” Aegon said

“ Prince Oberyn has reached the cliffs, Your Grace. ” Varys said

“ Are you staying? ” Arthur asked

“ Yes, I have some unfinished business in the city. ” Varys said

“ That’s foolish, Lord Varys. Baelish would point out that you had a hand in poisoning the guards. Come with us, no business is more important than your life.” Aegon said and Varys was shocked that someone showed concern for him.

“ okay, Your Grace. ” Varys acquiesced.

They made their way through the passages and reached the cliffs where they found Arya, Prince Oberyn, and Ghost whose face was covered in blood.

“ What happened? ” Aegon asked

“ A patrol saw us, Your Beast killed them before they could even take out their swords. Amazing, he was so fast, he tore their throats before they could even say a word. ” Oberyn said quiet impressed

“ Well, he’s a Direwolf. He’s supposed to be like this. ” Aegon said

“ D-direwolf? ” Ned asked

“ Yep, found him beyond the wall with his liitermate, Uncle Benjen has that one. Now don’t be scared for what happens next. ” Aegon said

Suddenly, Morghon landed on the cliff.

“ That’s a d-dragon. They are all supposed to be dead. ” Ned said

“ Jon, you have a dragon! Why didn’t you tell me? ” Arya said

“ Not, now. Just climb onto Morghon and get out of this cursed city. ” Aegon said as he climbed up.

When everyone was secured on the Dragon’s back, he gave the order to Morghon to fly for Pentos.

  
  



	16. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Kellersaab for helping this chapter become a reality

_**Pentos** _

_**Ned Stark** _

He was on a dragon. A Dragon! Pentos was on the horizon and the sun was rising.

He heard two more Roars coming from the direction of the city which was followed by that of the dragon we were sitting on.

Out of Nowhere, two more dragons crossed us on the side. They started playing with our dragon. One was as Black as the Night and the other was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, it was amethyst like the eyes of the Targaryens.

How many Dragons does Jon have?

They landed in the garden of a manse overlooking the sea. As soon as we landed, the manse got in a frenzy.

The Direwolf got down first and ran towards the manse. We started getting down, Sansa still hasn’t woken up so she had to be carried by me. Jon helped Varys and Arya get down, While he didn’t even bat an eyelash towards me to see if I needed help.

The Direwolf came back with three of the most ethereal looking women in tow. She was here, she was alive. My Ashara was coming towards us but she was not running towards me, she was rushing towards Jon.

Jon caught her by the waist and kissed her for a minute, on the lips. How dare he kiss her! She is my love!

The other woman that looked a lot like Jon reached Jon and he kissed her too! How many women does he kiss? Is he going to kiss the last one, who looked most like a Targaryen too?

If there was any consolation, he only kissed her on the forehead and gave her a hug but there was more to the hug that could be seen.

He hated Jon more than he ever has, not even when he refused to take the black did I hate him this much.

He kissed Ashara, my Ashara. The woman that in truth should have been his mother, it was like hating your own Son, Jon should have been my Son with Ashara. Lyanna destroyed everything by running off with that Targaryen.

I, Somehow, limped off this damned dragon, Why didn’t the Gods let me die before Witnessing my love kiss someone who was supposed to be our son and heir.

He got near them to hear their conversation.

“ What happened? Varys was supposed to stay there. ” The woman who looked like Jon asked with furrowed brows.

“ Yes, he was supposed to stay there but I had him poison the guards so that one of them doesn’t raise the alarm while we kill them. It was for his safety, Rhae. ” Jon said. Rhae?

“ Okay, Aegon. We missed you. I and Ash couldn’t sleep last night without you in our bed. ” Rhae said holding Jon’s face. They sleep together?

“ I would have taken you both but if any of you got captured I would have had to burn Kingslanding. ” Jon said. He would kill a million souls for a single person?

“ Family is Everything. ” Rhae said

“ Family is Everything. ” Jon, Daenerys, and Ashara repeated.

“ Let’s greet them. ” Rhae said and they all turned towards us.

“ I am Queen Rhaenys Targaryen, Wife of King Aegon Targaryen, you must be Lord Stark. ” Rhaenys said in an authoritative voice totally in Contrast with earlier.

“ Yes, I am Lord Eddard Stark, Warden of the North for King Stannis Baratheon. ” Ned said wanting to see her flinch or frown but that cursed smile never left her face. Suddenly, Jon started laughing.

“ We never had any doubt of your loyalties, Lord Stark. ” Jon said and everyone else started laughing.

“ I said I am loyal to the One true King, Stannis Baratheon. ” Ned said adamantly.

“ Okay, Lord Stark. ” Jon said

“ I am Queen Ashara Targaryen, Wife of King Aegon Targaryen, it’s been some time Lord Stark. ” Ashara said with that beautiful smile.

“ Ashara... ” Ned said but was interrupted.

“ Lord Stark, I am Queen Targaryen or Your Grace to you. ” Ashara said sharply with that plastered smile.

“ Yes, Lady Targaryen. ”Ned said almost brimming with tears.

“ Okay, Lord Stark. This must be young lady Stark. ” Ashara said

“ Yes, this is Sansa. This is my other Daughter, Arya. ” Ned said with a broken voice.

“ You look like her, Lady Stark. ” Ashara said with a far truer smile.

“ Who, Lady Targaryen? ” Arya asked befitting a true southern Lady.

“ Your Aunt, Princess Lyanna, My husband’s Mother. ” Ashara said sadly

“ Love, lets get inside, I am tired. ” Jon said wrapping his arms around Ashara from behind as she she leaned onto him.

“ Hmmmm. ” Ashara said

“ Arthur, find Lord Stark and his children suitable accommodations befitting their status. ” Jon said as he took the hands of Ashara And Rhaenys. He left for his chambers. Ser Daeron turned out to be Ser Arthur Dayne.

“ Hello, Lord Stark. ” Arthur Dayne said with his annoying smirk.

“ Is Rhaegar alive as well? ” Ned said Bitterly

“ No, Lord Stark. If he was then you would still be in your cells. ” Arthur said

“ Come, Lets get you settled in. You must be Shocked, heartbroken, and many other things today.” Arthur said with a laugh. I swear if I wasn’t carrying Sansa, I would have killed him.

After I had settled in for a hour, I decided I would go and talk to Ashara. Jon must be sleeping right now Maybe, I can dissuade her and see reason.

He could see that there was Dothraki everywhere in the manse. Who are they following if Princess Daenerys is safe and Viserys was also not seen. Is he dead ?

He asked a Handmaiden for Ashara’s chambers, when he reached the door. It was guarded by the Dothraki.

He could hear moans come from the room and he thought maybe he came to the wrong room.

The moans were getting louder.

“ Oh Aegon! Harder. It’s feels sooooo....goood . ” Ashara screamed from inside. No, she wouldn’t fuck him with me here. I must have heard wrong.

“ Oh Ash, Fuckk. Get on all fours. ” Jon said. He sounded like he was in heaven.

“ Yes, Aegon. Take me from behind. Make me pregnant with your seed. Aaaaaahhhaaahhhhhhhhh” Ashara screamed. It’s all true, Jon is fucking Ashara and she sounds in heaven.

This continued for a while till I couldn’t take it anymore and left for my room.It hurt so much that I woman I love, loves someone else. I had tears in my eyes and then I bumped into someone. I looked up and it was Rhaenys Targaryen.

“ What happened? ” Rhaenys asked

“ Your Husband Jon is fucking Ashara. ” Ned blurted hoping to create feud between them.

“Darn it, I am late. I love fucking her as well and she does too. I was just on my way to join them. ” Rhaenys said with a Full smile.

I couldn’t respond anything to this and just left. I reached my chambers and I slammed the doors. I was angry, so angry. I started throwing anything I could find my eyes on until I couldn’t. Robert is Dead because of me. Ashara loves Jon. My own daughter sold me out to Cersei. My Son and Heir is more southern then any Lord or King of Winter before him. The Old Gods reject me, I can’t even Stay near a Weirwood tree or enter the crypts.

I just laid down on the floor and started drinking wine, I just wanted to stop feeling anything.

He woke up with the next morning with his bursting in pain, he found Jon standing over him. He had an amused expression on his face like he was seeing something funny.

“ What are you smiling at? ” Ned asked rudely.

“ Have you seen yourself in the Mirror? You look like one of the criminals I saw at the wall. ” Jon said with a laugh.

“ Fuck off, Jon. ” Ned said

“ Is that how father’s are supposed to talk to their son? ” Jon asked

“ If you were my son then you would be at the wall right now, Like you were supposed to be. ” Ned said

“ Are you Dumb? Or Did Jon Arryn brainwash you too much? If I was at the wall then you would be dead, Arya would be scraping for food in fleabottom, and Sansa would be suffering the cruelty of Joffrey. ” Jon said squatting. It was true but I love Robert too much to admit this.

“ Jon Arryn was just and an honest man and Lord. ” Ned defended

“ Maybe, Do you want to know who killed him? ” Jon asked

“ The Lannisters. ” Ned said and Jon facepalmed himself.

“ He was killed by Petyr Baelish, he was given Tears of Lys. Do you want to know who administered the Poison? ” Jon said and he kept quiet to listen.

“ Lysa Arryn gave the poison to Jon Arryn.” Jon said and my eyes widened. Why would Lysa poison Jon?

“ Why would she poison her own husband? ” Ned asked confused

“ Because Sweet Robin is her bastard with Baelish and she’s deluded as well. ” Jon said.

“ Then why would she say in her letter that Lannisters killed him? ” Ned asked

“ Because Baelish said so, he wanted a war because that is the only way he could rise further. In addition he would get the Starks killed, taking his revenge for the Crushing Defeat by Your thick headed brother. He did the same thing during the rebellion. ” Jon said

“ What? ” Ned asked totally confused on the rebellion part.

“ Yes, My mother left a letter with Lysa to be given to Brandon but Baelish had Lysa burn the letter and convincing Brandon that she was kidnapped by my father. ” Jon said

“ That cunt, I will kill him. ” Ned said furious

“ You’re letting your anger get the best of you.This is exactly what Baelish would expect of you. You don’t just kill a person like Baelish, you destroy him. You take away everything he has and then leave him unable to take revenge upon you. After he has no hope left, You Blood Eagle him. Thus, Making an example out of him. ” Jon said in a cold voice. I can’t believe how Ruthless he is.

“ But that’s not honourable! ” Ned protested and Jon held my face in his hands.

“ That person is the reason you lost your entire family, that person is the reason Tens of Thousands died needlessly, And That person is in love with your wife.

The Starts did not rule for 8,000 Years by being honourable fools. Are you a fucking Stark or An Arryn?

Get into your Fucking Senses, you’re more southern than anyone could possibly be! You build a fucking sept in the heart of the North! Your Son is the best friends with a fucking Ironborn!” Jon said

“ But what about Honour? ” Ned protested

“ Tell me was choosing your best friend over your kin, Honourable?” Jon asked in raised voice as his eyes turned Flaming Red like an inferno.

“ Tell me was it honourable for condemning me to the life of a rapist or a murderer? ” Jon asked and I was scared looking into his eyes. I could hear the roars of the three Dragons outside.

“ Tell me was it honourable to let me suffer in Winterfell? ” Jon asked in the same voice.

“ Tell me Is it Honourable to again choose a fucking Stag over me? ” Jon asked again

“ I won’t kill you or any of the Starks, although the rest are more Tully. Your choices would kill you!” Jon said and then he took a deep breath and then his eyes turned blue and calm.

“ Think on it Lord Stark, I won’t even hold you a hostage but tell me would Stannis Baratheon have rescued you? or not held you a hostage if you declared for someone else? ” Jon asked and he left the chambers.

**_Aegon Targaryen_ **

He was angry and he needed to release his energy or he will lash at others.

“ Arthur spar with me, I am angry right now it’s better I release my anger here instead of lashing at others. ” Aegon said

“ Yeah, but Blunted blades. ” Arthur said

“ What? Why? ” Aegon asked

“ You’re angry and when your eyes become Red, you fight to kill. You need to learn how to better control that state, I will be duel wielding as well to match you. ” Arthur said and Aegon nodded.

They took their stances and the dance began. A crowd was beginning to gather to witness their duel, Oberyn was also here.

Their duel when viewed by others was so fast that even Oberyn had to put all his concentration to match their Speeds. Aegon was getting faster and faster as his eyes became Pure Red, it was never seen before.

“ Concentrate! convert your fury into calm and increase your senses. In battle, anyone can come from behind. ” Arthur said

“ Oberyn join us, help me in training him. ” Arthur said while fighting with Aegon.

He saw Oberyn pick a spear and started swinging it to entertain the crowd. Oberyn and Arthur synced together and started targeting Aegon. They noticed even though they should outnumber Aegon 2:1, he was getting better. The state of his eyes was changing to a calm blue and now he was translating that speed into the techniques of the Fiery hand.

He caught Oberyn on his Leg just as he parried Arthur using his left blade, Arthur was clearly the better fighter out of the two. He was attacking nonstop and stopped holding back some time ago.

He had to concentrate on Arthur if he wanted to win this spar but Oberyn was irritating him so he decided to take Oberyn out first. He used all his speed and used Oberyn’s strength against him when Oberyn targeted his legs, he parried the strike and used his right blade to smack him on face but it was not without consequences as Arthur struck him on his left blade but he ducked to evade his right blade.

Oberyn was knocked out and it was just Arthur left to fight against, he started targeting Arthur’s left hand and right knee. Even for all his speed Arthur could match him, so he started tapping into his fury state so that he could increase the strength of his strikes. This continued for 15 more minutes, when Arthur started slowing down. Maybe it’s my blood or that I am younger but I was regaining my breath faster.

While Arthur was getting tired, he knew Arthur had to finish this now to win. So he decided to slow down purposely and Bait Arthur. When Arthur went for the finishing blow i increasedmy speed and swept his legs from under him.  
  


“ Yield? ” Aegon asked with his sword at Arthur’s Neck.

“ I Yield. ” With that I helped Arthur get up and put away the Blunted blades.

Oberyn had woken up by now, so I went to visit him.

“ You okay? ” I asked Oberyn as he held on to his left cheek.

“ Yeah, it’s My fault I underestimated you. ” Oberyn said

“ No, I am sorry. I should have just disarmed you but I was angry at Lord Stark and when I am angry I fight to kill. I am sorry that I hurt you. ” Aegon said

“ Yeah, about him. What are you going to do? ” Oberyn asked and I raised my eyebrow at him.

“ Is this your way to get information out? ” Aegon asked with a smirk.

“ Come on, I got knocked out because of him. I deserve to know. ” Oberyn said and We laughed.

“You know you are not a bad person, you’re just consumed by anger. ” Aegon said

“ Well if that’s a complement, I accept. ” Oberyn said and we laughed.

“ If Lord Stark doesn’t want to declare for me then I will provide him with an escort to White Harbour. ” Aegon said sighing

“ But you could hold him hostage and force the North to stand down. ” Oberyn said

“ I can but he’s my kin, I can’t just force him. Don’t worry the Starks will get their due through their own actions. ” Aegon said

“ What about the Tully’s ? ” Oberyn asked

“ They will burn, when the wars are done in Westeros and I land on Dragonstone, Riverrun will be the next harrenhall. Hoster Tully rose in rebellion to further his own interests unlike the Starks. ” Aegon said

“ Will you be staying with us? Or leaving for Dorne? ” Aegon asked

“ I will be travelling to Vaes Dothrak with you. ” Oberyn said

“ That’s nice. Anyways I should go, we have a lot of preparations to make before leaving Pentos. ” Aegon said and left.


	17. Developments

_**Pentos 2 Moons Later** _

_**Aegon Targaryen** _

Although, He had mostly been busy in Preparing to leave the City of Pentos in the past 2 Moons, he had talked to Lord Stark during supper but most of the times Lord Stark seemed to cower away from my presence. It seems since he last talked to him about bitter realities, The Lord did everything to avoid him.

Sansa still acts like a petulant child who did not get her wish fulfilled. She had raged when she came to know that they were no longer in the wretched City of Kingslanding, she said that her ‘Noble King Joffrey’ would be heartbroken on realising that she had left him. She said her King would kill all of us and rescue her from us, heathens. She raged when Lord Stark told her that she is not going to be Queen, the very next day, she had the gall to demand that I marry her and make her queen as reparations. When that didn’t work she tried to seduce me, so that I marry her.

Oh, That Tully bitch instilled such ambitions within Sansa! Even after everything Sansa said and tried to do, Lord Stark still did not bring her to reality! When Lord Stark did not do anything about Sansa, I had to take the matter into my hands, I confined her to her chambers for the duration of the Stay.

He had ordered the defences of Pentos to be strengthened and forming a faction of Pentosi Forces. The Freed Slaves had welcomed the idea and joined my ranks in large Numbers, on a current count, a total of Twenty thousand Men had volunteered. They were being trained as an infantry due to the surplus of Cavalry in my forces. When the Prince of Pentos came to know about the Pentosi forces and my implementations , he came to warn us about the Various concessions Pentos was forced to accept after they had lost to Braavos.Pentos was not allowed to maintain an army or hire sellswords, it could not have more than 20 War Galleys and not even establish contracts with free companies. I already knew about these concessions but I had been pushing away these concerns.

The Dothraki Horde showed excellent discipline and Evidently, have not pillage or rape on a single occasion But The Dothraki were getting restless as they were not used to staying at one place for a long durations, He had promised them the world and he had yet to follow through.

He was on his way to the council meeting as Varys had come up with some important Whispers. He entered the chambers to find that even Lord Stark was here to attend. Hmmm, the news must concern The North as well for him to be here.

“ Alright Lord Varys, what have you heard? ” Aegon asked

“ As you previously asked, I have informed Robb Stark about the rescue of Lord Stark and his sisters. There I got to know that Robb Stark has agreed to marry Lord Walder Frey’s Daughter to cross the bridge. He is currently on his way with his cavalry to relieve Riverrun of its Siege. Although he did not want to march forward but on his mother’s insistence he acquiesced to March.

Kings Landing is in upheaval due to the rescue. I am grateful that you did not let me stay because Baelish accused me of having a hand in the rescue. Lord Tywin is greatly wroth with Cersei for losing the only hostages.

But the most concerning news is that The Sealord Of Braavos has hired the Golden Company and has declared War upon us. ” Varys said with a nod

“ By Sealord, you mean the Iron Bank. So they are still Supporting The Baratheons! ” Rhae said

“ The Iron Bank is scared that Your Grace wants to bring back the freehold but without Slaves. Although, Slavery is frowned upon in Braavos but the Iron Bank profits quite a lot from the Slave Trade.”Varys said

“ What are you going to do about it? ” Oberyn asked

“ Where is the Golden Company right now? ” Aegon asked seemingly calm

“ The Golden Company has left Myr For Braavos a Moon ago. ” Varys said

“ How many ships will their contingent have? ” Aegon asked

“ From 150-200 Ships, Your Grace. If I may, Your Grace, where are you going with this? ” Varys asked

“ You’re thinking about intercepting their contingent? ” Ashara asked

“ No, not me, Lord Monford. We have 300 War Galleys here. The Golden Company has earned their reputation and Renown by using the Elephants in Battles, The long Sea Voyages are not suitable for them. The Contingent will be ripe for picking on the sea. Lord Monford use the secret Weapon in a way you deem fit. You are going to intercept them and make sure nothing is left beneath the Bitter Steel. ” Aegon said

“ What secret Weapon are you talking about? ” Ned asked and Aegon just smirked at him.

“ Wildfire! His Grace asked me to contact the remaining Pyromancers in Kingslanding upon his stay in Driftmark. ” Lord Monford said and Everyone except for the Targaryens and Ser Arthur cringed at the reveal. Lord Varys especially.

“ Your Grace, Do you know what was Aerys’ last order? And Why Jaime killed him? ” Varys asked

“ Yes, I know about the Wildfire in Kingslanding. We will talk about that in private. ” Aegon said strictly.

“ What about Braavos? ” Dany said

“ Yes, we cannot let this Defiance stand! ” Rhae said passionately

“ Lord Monford, you will prepare the Pentosi forces and take them with you on the Journey. They have been trained decently and will be suitable for battle at sea. I will prepare the Dothraki Horde, we will be leaving for Braavos. It’s Time to teach Braavos a lesson, Fire And Blood. ” Aegon said and his eyes turned Red.

_**Eddard Stark** _

He has been stalling this meeting for a long time but he knew he had to talk to Jon. Jon will be leaving for Braavos today and he could not postpone it anymore.

He still did not know if he should Support Jon or not. During his time in Pentos he had come to see that the people in general revered to Jon akin to some sort of Prophet or As they would say R'hllor’s Chosen. They held Jon’s word akin to a law, he saw that even from one public appearance he had swelled his ranks by Twenty Thousand man and that is just a single city.

Even if manages to take 5-6 Free City, his host would number close to 200-250 Thousand men. Aegon The Conqueror did not even have One-Tenth of the men does and this is not even including The dragons. Jon has Three of his, Rhaenys has three as well and from what he saw Daenerys has three eggs as well, With 9 Dragons and a force of 250,000 Men, He knew even without any support from the North or the Riverlands, Jon’s Army would sweep over Westeros and they will win. He knew they were still things that Jon was hiding from him but he could look over that fact.

He waited to intercept Jon just outside the Council Chambers. As Jon left the Chamber, he caught up to him.

“ Jon, I wanted to talk to you. ” Ned said

“ Speak, Lord Stark. As you can see I am busy and I need to leave for the Dothraki encampment outside the city. ” Jon said

“ I have not yet decided whether I should support you or not. ” Ned said and he looked to see the effect of these words on Jon, which was none.

“ That’s your problem, Lord Stark. I informed you of the reality, I cannot make the decision for you now. I will do that when we meet on the Battle field. ” Jon said calmly

“ Yes, that’s why I will be travelling with you to Braavos. ” Ned said and he could see that Jon was surprised.

“ You are? What about Robb and the Riverlands? ” Jon asked

“ I can leave for Maidenpool from Braavos. ” Ned said and Jon nodded.

“ Will you see to it that Sansa doesn’t throw too many fits? We will be riding hard for Braavos. ” Jon asked

“ Yes, I will see that Sansa doesn’t create too many problems for you. ” Ned promised.

“ Well, Lord Stark get your children ready we will be leaving in an Hour. ” Jon said and left.

He first went to Inform Arya about the current development and their Journey to Braavos. He knew she didn’t want to leave for Westeros and wanted to stay with Jon in easy, so she will be happy to travel.

Her room was adjoined to mine and thus, I reached there quickly.

Upon entering, he noticed that the room was empty and he thought that maybe I should tell Sansa first and then I will find Arya.

Sansa’s Chamber was on the far end of the Manse over looking the Sea, I suppose it must be due to the confinement. He still didn’t know how to deal with her, he would not say this to anyone but he was grateful that Jon had her confined in her Chambers.

Cat had spoiled Sansa to the extent that she was ready to sacrifice her rest of the Family to become Queen. I suppose it’s my fault as well, I let Cat spoil her and never once did I intervene.

He entered Sansa’s Chamber and was surprised to find Arya was here as well.

“ I have news to tell you both, Take a seat. ” Ned said and they complied.

“ Robb has been informed of our rescue. He has agreed to marry the daughter of Lord Walder Frey to cross the twins, he is currently on his way to Relieve Riverrun of the Siege. ” Ned said as Sansa interrupted before he could talk some more.

“ Please tell me we are leaving this place? ” Sansa asked

“ No, We will be going to Braavos with Jon..... ” Before Ned could say more he was interrupted this time by Arya who some ecstatic on this news.

“ Thank You, Father. Wait, why are we going to Braavos? ” Arya asked

“ Why father? Why are we leaving for Braavos with Jon instead of The Riverlands? ” Sansa asked angrily

“ Braavos has declared War on Jon and Hired the Golden Company to fight against him. So, Jon has decided to take Braavos. We will be leaving in an Hour with the Dothraki Horde! ” Ned said

“ Father, You still didn’t answer me. ” Sansa asked

“ I need some more time to decide whether I should declare the North for Jon. We will leave for Maidenpool from Braavos. ” Ned answered to suffice her.

“ What’s there to think about Father, Jon is our Kin. You always say that the pack is stronger together and Jon is pack. Even the Targaryens are pack since Aunt Lyanna married Jon’s father. ” Arya said adamantly.

“ Yes, but there are other factors as well. We will discuss this later, it’s time to get ready. ” Ned said.

Arya is right, Jon is pack!

They reached the Dothraki encampment to find that all the tents have been put away in such a short duration and the Horde was ready to leave, It was truly impressive!

The Journey began with Jon leading the Horde towards Braavos.

_**Valyria** _

_**Aemon Targaryen** _

Their fleet had just entered the Port of Valyria. He could see the ruins in the Outer Valyria, Even the ruins were beyond any architectural feat he had seen in his life except for the Wall. They heard a roar reverberate from Inner Valyria as Rhaenys’ Dragon replied in kind and soon flew off to intercept whatever was the cause of the roar. This must be Winterfyre, Aegon’s New mount. Aegon had only told me about the Dragon of Ice And Fire other than Rhaenys and Ashara.

The Dragons returned with a beast nearly double or even larger than the size of Rhaenys’ Dragon. It has been six moons since her Eggs had hatched and they were of the size of Hounds whereas Winterfyre is the size of the Biggest Destrier one could see.

Winterfyre had a crystal White colouring and Lilac eyes that looked a replica of Aegon’s.

As they crossed the Outer Valyria to Inner Valyria, he saw the contrast now. The Buildings and Towers were so massive and Tall that it was majestic. The Scripting and it’s design almost seemed alive due to the Magic infused in the stones.

Aegon had given him the reports of all he had found in his time in Valyria and where he had found them to me. He was instructed to have the Outer City Re-constructed and All things they had found to be safely stored in the Royal Palace since Aegon’s Personal Fortress could not be accessed without him present. Only someone with the Blood of the Dragon and The Wolf could open his fortress.

The first thing he did was to transport and lock away all the Books in the Libraries to the Royal Palace. If this Knowledge was ever Known by some outsider, it could result in a disaster. He had found designs for hydraulic machines, motorised mechanics, books of medicines, spells and crafts, war strategies, dragonlore, books about the care of land and animals and some books were about prophecies.

The next he did was transport the 150 Valyrian Made War Galleys from the Warehouse beneath the Royal Palace to the Docks, the transportation lines were already functioning and all one had to do was pull the lever and the War Galley would be carried like a trolley on the Rail lines. Upon testing Testing the Capabilities of one such War Galley, the results were impeccable! The Valyrian War Galleys were humongous and still sailed faster than any other ship could. He had decided that these Ships would be Aegon’s personal War Fleet while rest of their War Galleys would be used to maintain control and Patrol the Seas.

Another full warehouse filled with large plates of Valyrian Steel, large plates of ceramic, glass and marble. Benjen found himself a pair of swords with emeralds decorating the centre of the hilt and an old shield in the place that they had discovered was some sort of arena. Aemon had the Fiery Hand collect Valyrian steel armour pieces that could fit an army from one of the great forges in an Eastern Castle that bore a great round eye at the gates. Thousands of Swords, Axes, Spears made of Valyrian Steel, and those that weren’t were made of pure gold or silver. Thousands of dragonbone knives, daggers and axes. There were carrriages made of gold and some other stones adorning them.

He knew If he enlisted Volantenes other than those who were fully devoted to Aegon to transport them into the Royal Armoury, things would start start disappearing.

There they also found chests and cabinets full of gold. Some of it was coins on the floor, some in stacked in bars that had been blocked by the rubble and boulders in crates. They took all of it. It took them weeks to get to the end of that building where the gold was and there was more and more as they went. The gold would be used to pay new recruits,to restore these cities and in time to change the world for the better. The Fourteen Flames themselves provided giant diamonds and other precious stones.

The Valyrian Steel though came from the First Mountains, the Dracar. According to Aegon, there are caves in there that ooze with it in its molten form. He had seen them himself and he then commanded that they be stayed clear of until they would find a way to extract it without anyone being harmed. He had started reading the secrets of Recovered Valyrian Arts to determine how to best extract it without losing lives in the process.

The greatest treasure in this place is undoubtedly the magic. The way nature has returned to this place is amazing. It seems almost alive. The way the castles are designed cannot be described. The temples even better. The huge dragon shrines on the pathway to the Royal Castle beyond the Dracar screamed power. One time Aemon heard Winterfyre roar on the river bank and his roar could be echoed on all the huge dragon statues on the pathway. It is clear the builders of this place had only intended it for dragonriders because unless you approach from the Dracar pathway on horseback or via a boat or ship on the long river and past the dragon statues, the only other way to access the palace was by on dragonback because it was higher up in the sky than the Eyrie itself.

They had also found Five Hatcheries all over Valyria but none were outside Inner Valyria, it was most likely to protect the Eggs inside. Each of the Hatchery had been enchanted with Magics so strong that without the instructions given by Aegon, they could not be accessible. In total, Hundreds of Eggs were found inside the First Hatchery and others could not be accessed because Aegon had not given the instructions for them, it was most likely that he had not been able to Find how to open them himself due to the time constraint.

He had started looking into anatomy and Life span elongation books to gain back his young form. Although, the Weirwood paste helped his health and gain his eyesight back but it could help his frail form to an extent. He had learned from the Red Priests that some of them used a Glamour to hide their true appearance and age, he had decided to replicate some to an extent that gains his youth back and starts to age again. He had yet to discover something of that sort.

The construction had been going in full swing since the past 5 months, the foundations for the Outer City were already strong and only the top part of the Towers were needed to be repaired. The dragons were helping in fusing the Dragonstones for the Roads and the Towers.

The first and the most important thing they did was Rebuilt the City walls that towered 400 Feet High made out of Fused Dragonstone. It would be impossible to take the city without Dragons and Magic, the defences of the wall that had been destroyed had yet to be restored to their former glory as he was still discovering the extent of Weapons. This seemed to be a Job for Aegon to decide on how to optimise the Defences of the city, thus he had decided to construct all of them until Aegon arrived to select.

One of such Weapons had been a ballista that fired continuously till the artillery was present, the smiths had to construct almost five time to get the correct version which offered the maximum optimisation. It could be installed at the walls, The Ships, and the Castles to work.

A smaller version of it had been discovered that worked like some sort of Bow, the arrows could be fired continuously and all the person had to do was aim the thing which was considerably lighter than a normal crossbow.

Although, they could wait for Aegon to choose the weapons to be installed inside the City walls, the port could not wait and had to be reinforced in case their fleet was defeated which would be a miracle itself due to the boost of 150 Valyrian War Galleys in their Armada present outside.

It would take almost a year more before this place is fully functional.


End file.
